


Cosmic Love

by charming_fiction



Series: Cosmic Lovers [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_fiction/pseuds/charming_fiction
Summary: Апрель 1930 года. Бои шли долго, Хогвартс стал убежищем для всех, кто пострадал, защищаясь от тёмных волшебников. И в итоге, он же стал единственным не захваченным клочком земли в Великобритании, последним оплотом свободы для всей Европы. Символом неугасающей надежды и сопротивления авторитарному режиму Гриндевальда стал, безусловно, Альбус Дамблдор.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, gellert - Relationship
Series: Cosmic Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856893
Kudos: 7





	1. your falling star

**Author's Note:**

> Au в котором Гриндевальд захватил Европу и почти что захватил Англию к 1930 году, плюс это та же вселенная, в которой была та встреча из другого моего фф, но если вы не хотите читать, то ничего страшного, особо это мешать не будет  
> Начала серию коллажей специально для фанфика, если интересно, то вот ссылочка на аккаунт https://www.instagram.com/_charming_fiction_/  
> если есть желание можете ещё заходить в мой паблик с мемами по этому фанфику в том числе https://vk.com/charmingfiction  
> писалось под впечатлением от песни Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love, всем настоятельно рекомендую к прослушиванию, песня чудесна

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

_Апрель 1930 года._

Бои шли долго, Хогвартс стал убежищем для всех, кто пострадал, защищаясь от тёмных волшебников. И в итоге, он же стал единственным не захваченным клочком земли в Великобритании, последним оплотом свободы для всей Европы. _Символом неугасающей надежды и сопротивления авторитарному режиму Гриндевальда стал, безусловно, Альбус Дамблдор._

Жизнь имеет извращённое чувство юмора.

Натиск всё усиливался, маги сдавали позиции, оставляя Хогсмид на волю головорезов Гриндевальда. Людей просто не хватало, ежедневно они теряли сотни, а противников становилось всё больше, будто бы отрезав одну голову, они получали две. Под конец недели был вымотан и ранен каждый. Самое страшное то, что не все дети успели уехать, и многим пришлось взять в руки палочки для защиты. Альбус не хотел этого. Не хотел видеть, как дети вмиг встречают суровый, взрослый мир. Он не хотел войны, но она пришла без приглашения.

Было решено постепенно переправить всех через тайный ход. В конце концов, остался только Альбус, из последних сил создавший иллюзию магов, патрулирующих периметр.

— Пойдём с нами, — позвал Аберфорт, ожидая на пороге туннеля, ведущего в Хогсмид. — Вместе мы сможем поддерживать магию на расстоянии достаточно долго, чтобы сбежать.

— Аберфорт, — тяжело вздохнул Альбус, — ты и сам знаешь, что это невозможно. Даже для таких сильных магов как мы. Уходи, пожалуйста.

— И бросить тебя? Одного? На произвол судьбы?!

Альбус мягко улыбнулся, качая головой. У брата всегда был горячий нрав.

— Если ты не пойдёшь с ними, ты бросишь людей — раненных и потерянных — на произвол судьбы. Не упорствуй, сохрани силы для битвы с врагами. — Альбус сжал руку на плече Аберфорта, чувствуя, как сердце обливается кровью. Нет, он не позволит брату погибнуть вместе с ним. — Ты им нужен.

Аберфорт закусил губу, отводя взор.

— Директор Диппет перед смертью завещал мне занять его место и защитить этих детей. Капитан тонет вместе с кораблем, и я потону, если надо будет.

В голосе Альбуса не чувствовалось больше усталости, только решительность. "Ради общего блага," — хотелось ему добавить, но это прозвучало только в его голове.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Аберфорт. Альбус видел, как тяжело далось брату это слово. — Береги себя. Я постараюсь прислать тебе весточку, когда мы благополучно выберемся из этой дыры. Как только получишь — беги. В пекло школу.

Альбус ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул и проводил тяжёлым взглядом скрывающегося за проёмом Аберфорта, а затем трансгрессировал во двор школы. Нельзя было терять ни минуты, передышка могла закончиться в любой момент.

Он создал вполне правдоподобную иллюзию толпы учеников и осознал всем естеством, что это вполне вероятно может стать одним из последних его заклинаний. Альбус еле стоял на ногах, подходя к полуразрушенному мосту. Раненое плечо ныло, голова гудела. Магический купол завораживающе переливался в свете молний. Он вышел из-под его действия и ощутил мелко крапающий дождь. Волосы, тронутые сединой, мокли и липли к лицу.

День был пасмурный и свежий, как раз для прогулок под зонтом. Альбус бы сейчас с удовольствием прогулялся с Ньютом по Запретному Лесу и послушал его восторженные рассказы о магических зверушках. Дамблдор расплылся в улыбке, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо под капли.

По мосту, словно тени, заскользили маги в мрачных одеждах, почти не видные в темноте непогоды. Сам Альбус почти всю неделю был в своём лиловом костюме, который сначала испачкался, а теперь ещё и намок. Пёстрая, пурпурно-золотая мантия затерялась где-то в Большом зале, а длинные лакированные сапоги выглядели так, будто их носили несколько лет подряд.

И всё же, не смотря на его измотанный вид, противники ступали опасливо, словно перед ними был не утомившийся волшебник, а какое-то могущественное создание, граничащее с богом. Признали, значит.

— Отступите, пока ещё не поздно, — призвал Альбус, перекрикивая раскаты грома, и кто-то действительно дрогнул, засомневался, захотел уйти. Репутация шла впереди него.

Но маги всё равно продолжили наступление, и Дамблдор тихо произнёс:

— Что ж, так тому и быть.

На первые волны атакующих обрушился град заклинаний. Альбус парировал, уклонялся, отражал и кидал непростительные, а натиск всё усиливался. "Ради общего блага" — гремело в ушах, струилось по венам, сверкало в радужке. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что выжившие успешно сбежали, и всё это было не тщетно.

Наконец, кто-то, кого в пылу сражения Альбус не заметил, вдруг отразил его заклятие медленным движением палочки, и все вокруг мгновенно притихли, расступаясь перед тёмной фигурой с раболепным благоговением, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не упасть в ноги. Это был он.

_Геллерт._

Он грациозно двинулся вперёд, перешагивая трупы своих сторонников, словно их и не было. На его губах играла зловещая улыбка, он слишком явно наслаждался сложившейся ситуацией.

— Альбус! — сказал он, раскинув руки в стороны. — Кто бы сомневался, что ты не заглянешь на огонёк?

Дамблдор крепче сжал палочку и почти звучно заскрипел зубами.

— Что за великолепное шоу ты здесь устроил? Это для меня?

— Ещё шаг, и, клянусь, я устрою финальное представление.

Подействовало. Гриндевальд и вправду замер в нескольких шагах от Альбуса. И тут же на уши обрушилась тишина. Геллерт прокрутил палочку в руках.

— Неужели ты не рад меня видеть, mein Schatz*?

Никто их не слышит, понял Дамблдор.

— Вынужден тебя разочаровать, я был не рад тебя видеть последние три десятка лет.

Геллерт скорчил грустную гримасу, и это почти его рассмешило.

— Я же обещал, что приду. Приду и заберу тебя отсюда. Я думал, ты меня ждал.

— О, да, конечно. Хочешь чаю? — предложил Дамблдор, веселея на глазах. Усталость снимало как рукой, и он догадался, что всему виной магия Геллерта. Всё такая же яркая, жгучая, густая, запретная, обволакивающая и проникающая во все душевные раны, словно целебный бальзам. Сладко зовущая его, подобно сирене, и смыкающая тонкие пальцы на горле. Альбус практически подался к нему, следуя её зову.

Гриндевальд усмехнулся, и сердце сделало кульбит, окончательно отказываясь сражаться против него. Сложно было не поддаться этому дьявольскому обаянию. Гриндевальд поднял ногу, чтобы сделать шаг.

— Стой, где стоишь, Геллерт, — ледяным тоном проговорил Дамблдор, сохраняя светскую улыбку. — Натравил на меня своих псов, а теперь фамильярничаешь.

— Псов? — звучно рассмеялся тот, вскидывая голову, но Дамблдор услышал лишь натужную фальшь. — А что ты мне сделаешь, Альбус? Лучше цирка, чем эти липовые дети, ты всё равно не выдашь.

А затем почувствовал, как мираж за спиной развеивается лёгким движением руки противника. Дамблдор усмехнулся. Гриндевальд был прав. _Как всегда._

— Мог бы и получше наколдовать.

— Времени не было, уволь.

— Уволю, — ощерился Геллерт и вдруг бросил проклятие так, что Альбуса отбросило назад. Он упал и проехался по влажным камням, ударяясь головой. Перед глазами заплясали звёзды, из рук вылетела палочка. Толпа последователей вне их слышимости завизжала и заулюлюкала в приступе обожания.

Геллерт медленно подошёл, на всякий случай накладывая на Альбуса остолбеней, и поставил ногу ему на грудь, не сильно надавливая. Дамблдор слепо уставился в тёмное небо, и улыбка застыла на его разбитых губах. Дождь, только что бивший в лицо, обошёл стороной. Над ними образовалась тонкая, искрящаяся плёнка, не пропускающая капли.

— Слишком быстро сдаёшься, Альбус, — скучающе обронил Геллерт. Он излучал холодное спокойствие. — Почему не отразил? Ты же мог.

Видя, что Дамблдору есть, что сказать, он позволил ему говорить. Альбус сначала сплюнул кровь.

— Чего ты медлишь? Убей меня, — вместо ответа изрёк он.

— Ах, так вот в чём дело, — понимающе закивал Геллерт. — Решил стать самоубийцей, мой дорогой? Пожертвовать собой ради ненаглядных деток?

Он склонился ниже, надавливая на Альбуса, и тот поморщился от боли. Наступило молчание, во время которого Гриндевальд долго рассматривал бывшего друга, его огрубевшие черты, испачканную в крови и грязи одежду, заглядывал под рубашку, носком ботинка оттягивая её.

— А ты всё не меняешься. Всё такой же красивый. И волосы отрастил, как я хотел, — заметил Геллерт, убирая ногу и опускаясь на одно колено. — Не беспокойся, нас никто не слышит... И не видит.

Он провёл рукой по его щеке, нежно убирал прядь с влажного лица, легонько обвёл скулу ногтём, задерживаясь, наверное, дольше необходимого. Альбус невольно прикрыл веки под этими ласковыми касаниями, казавшимися благословением после множества кругов ада. Геллерт всегда прекрасно угадывал его желания, и это не могло не тревожить.

Несколько сладких мгновений спустя, Гриндевальд воодушевлённо выдал:

— Присоединяйся ко мне.

— Никогда.

С его стороны послышался раздосадованный вздох.

— Хорошо, видит великая фрау Мерга*, я пытался без насилия, — сказал он, положив руку на сердце, и достал из кармана палочку. Палочку Аберфорта. Внутри всё похолодело. — Узнаёшь?

— Что ты с ним сделал? — прохрипел Альбус. Безмятежность мигом улетучилась. Если у них Аберфорт, то и все остальные.

— Помирились, значит? А что насчёт всех тех детей и прочих магов, которых он пытался вывести?

И неожиданно он вытащил мешок из кармана мантии и начал его вытряхивать. Несметное количество разных палочек покатилось по мосту, падая куда-то в небытие. Альбус в исступлении наблюдал за этой картиной, чувствуя как липкий страх подползает к сердцу. Геллерт выкинул мешок и подобрался ближе, нависая сверху и любуясь паникой и смятением на лице оппонента. Дамблдор перевёл взгляд на Гриндевальда и ужаснулся. В его глазах сверкала молния страсти. Это неожиданно вспыхнувшее пламя в очаге, который казался потухшим, пугало Альбуса даже больше, чем возможность убийства заложников.

— Ты знаешь их всех, не так ли? Мой милый, чуткий Дамблдор...

Гриндевальд приблизился, выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он уже был на грани.

— Г-геллерт... — тихо залепетал Альбус, и вот уже Гриндевальд впился в его губы поцелуем, сжимая одной рукой подбородок, заставляя открыть рот и пропустить свой язык. Дамблдор понял, что тот еле сдерживался, чтобы не сесть сверху прямо сейчас. Целовал Геллерт неистово, как не в себе, распаляясь и заставляя распаляться. Он рвано проговорил, отстранившись:

— Присоединяйся ко мне, и я сразу отпущу их всех.

Геллерт обдал шею горячим дыханием, и по телу Альбуса прошлась волна липких мурашек, он весь сжался и промолчал, не находясь, что сказать. Тогда Гриндевальд встал с колен, смахивая с пиджака несуществующую пыль.

Альбус понял, что скованность постепенно отступает и на его онемевшее лицо падают капли — щит от дождя тоже исчез. Позади Геллерта свернула молния, очерчивая тёмный силуэт. Его минутная слабость прошла, и он снова был хладнокровен и прекрасен, словно высечен из мрамора.

— Ты... — неуверенно начал Дамблдор. — Ты ведь на самом деле не здесь, правда? Новое заклинание иллюзии?

В его голосе звучала такая неподдельная надежда, что у любого, даже самого чёрствого человека могло что-то шевельнуться в груди. Однако раздался лишь смех Геллерта, совпавший с громом. Альбус поёжился, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, я и правда хотел так сделать. Но не стал. Нельзя упускать возможность поцеловать тебя, дорогой. Даже если эта возможность может свести меня в могилу. — Он склонил голову вбок и улыбнулся. — Твои люди у меня. Решай.

— Ты трус, Геллерт, — тоже улыбнулся Дамблдор. — И всегда им был. Ты прикрываешься жизнями невинных.

— А ты слишком принципиален, Альбус, — передразнивая его интонацию, сказал Геллерт. — На войне как на войне. Ты прикрываешься высокими идеалами, но, в сущности, ты знаешь, что мы с тобой похожи. — Гриндевальд протянул Дамблдору руку. — Соглашайся, и вместе мы построим лучший мир, как когда-то мечтали.

Альбус колебался. Где-то там, в холодном разрушенном Хогсмиде сейчас держали детей, его раненных соратников, Аберфорта и других отважных магов — ослабленных и напуганных. Его отказ означал их смерть. Да и вряд ли его отпустят, если он позорно попытается сбежать. О, нет, ему ни в коем случае не позволят уйти. Альбус видел это в разноцветных, сияющих от предвкушения глазах. Гриндевальд будет готов положить половину своей армии, лишь бы оставить Альбуса при себе. А стоит ли Дамблдор столько усилий, жертв? Может, он сам отдастся на волю рока?

Он поднял на Геллерта взгляд глубоких, лазурных глаз, и тот ощутил, как к горлу подступает ком. Сам вид промокшего до нитки Альбуса, голодного, уставшего, но неизменно гордого, верного своему делу, приводил Геллерта в небывалое возбуждение.

— Ты отпустишь их?

Слёзно. Моляще. Убито.

О боже, Альбус, ты бы знал, какой пожар разгорается у Гриндевальда в груди от одной твоей такой интонации. Всё, что ему сейчас было нужно — это прижать тебя к себе и никогда не отпускать. Пожалеть, зарыться руками в рыжие волосы и поцеловать в лоб, нагоняя сон.

— Сию минуту отдам приказ, — пообещал Геллерт, сглотнув.

И Альбус принял руку, вытягивающую его, ставящую на ноги, взмывающую вверх их переплетённые ладони в победном жесте. Толпа магов заревела. На запястьях, едва заметно, заблестели ограничители, и Альбус рухнул бы от бессилия, если бы не Геллерт. Дамблдор упал ему в объятия, дрожащими ногами стараясь удержаться. Собственная магия, покинув его тело, уступила место мягкому касанию сирены Геллерта, поющей ему теперь дифирамбы.

Геллерт незаметно для всех коснулся губами его виска, придавая ему немного энергии.

— Спасибо, — еле выдавил Дамблдор.

— Всё для тебя, mein Schatz. — И когда Альбус смог стоять самостоятельно, Гриндевальд обратился к толпе: — Сегодня, друзья, знаменательный день! Сегодня мы не только взяли эту неприступную крепость Хогвартс, не только полностью захватили Великобританию и Европу! Сегодня мы переманили на свою сторону могущественного союзника, сила которого сравнится только с моей собственной. Как уже многие из вас догадались, это — Альбус Дамблдор — величайший волшебник двадцатого века, и вы сами убедились в его мощи. Да, мы потеряли множество бойцов усилиями отважных сторонников Дамблдора, и никто не будет забыт! Ни одна капля колдовской крови не была пролита напрасно! Мы стоим здесь больше не как враги, отныне мы — братья. Сегодня мы будем пить и веселиться в этом самом замке. Сегодня, мои бесценные соратники, мы празднуем воскрешение дружбы, которая приведёт нас к победе!

И их соединённые ладони, вновь взметённые в воздух, вызвали очередную бурную реакцию последователей Гриндевальда. Теперь они отчаянно аплодировали, будто готовые сбить ладони в кровь, кто-то даже заплакал. Удивительно, как Геллерт умело управлял толпой.

Повернувшись к Альбусу, он уличил момент и прошептал:

— Сегодня ты — мой.

И Дамблдора пронзила мысль о том, что Хогвартс никогда не был особой целью, за которую надо было сражаться как за стратегически важное место. Хогсмид и ряд других поселений просто уничтожили, сожгли, не заботясь о последствиях, а Хогвартс не пострадал, никто и не пытался пробить магический щит. Их постепенно оттесняли, вынуждая всех собраться в школе. "Они планировали долгую осаду, — догадался Альбус. — Если бы им нужен был Хогвартс, они бы уже его тысячу раз взяли, их было намного больше, а мы были всегда уязвимы. Их целью была не школа, и даже не Великобритания. — Дамблдор посмотрел на Геллерта. Его глаза лучились искренним счастьем, и в них зажглись задорные искорки, когда он заметил, что за ним наблюдают исподтишка. — _Их целью был я_ ".

  * mein Schatz* нем. — "моё сокровище", мой хэд из прошлого фф, не бейте плиз
  * великая фрау Мерга* — имеется ввиду Мерга Бин, которую обвинили в убийстве собственного мужа колдовством. Беременную вдову от пыток не освободили, она призналась под пытками, что помогала вызвать морскую непогоду и даже нафантазировала, что якобы во времена своего девичества кормила грудью маленького сына Сатаны. Её заживо сожгли на костре, а в истории она значилась как мать дьявола. 




	2. in the shadow of your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе персонажи один раз говорят на иностранном языке (немецком), поэтому в диалоге он выделен курсивом и написан на русском, чтобы вы по сотне раз не переходили в сноски, чтобы понять, что написано. Всё для вашего удобства, дорогие чители~  
> Крейтервейс* – ведьма, о которой рассказал в сказке «Карлик Нос» В. Гауф.  
> Пастырь лютого стада лютее самих пасомых* - цитата на латыни из "Собора Парижской Богоматери" В.Гюго  
> Мы рождены не для того, чтобы смотреть на то, как тускнеет наш мир, а для того, чтобы он засиял ярче в наших руках* - да это отсылка к warhammer, спасибо моей музе за мем

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
  


Громадные двери Хогвартса открылись, ударяясь о каменные стены, и кипящая масса безликих тёмных магов перетекла через порог, следуя за Гриндевальдом, словно мотыльки за светом. И он действительно олицетворял собой свет — белоснежная, лучащаяся изнутри кожа; выжженные, блестящие волосы; сияющие, воодушевлённые глаза, в которых плясало пламя свечей. О, да, он был само воплощение весеннего солнца — негреющего, недосягаемого и неумолимо прекрасного.

Дамблдор, напротив, — промокший до нитки; весь в грязи, крови и поте; утомлённый, помятый, с опущенной головой. Он брёл позади, еле перебирая ноги, и вошёл одним из последних. Альбус не хотел привлекать к себе внимания, но его всё равно обходили, сторонились, пропускали вперёд. Взгляды были пропитаны смесью ужаса и подобострастия, даже несмотря на то, что он больше не имел возможности колдовать. Никто не остановил его, поэтому он неторопливо направился к своему кабинету, где его уже поджидали перепуганные эльфы-домовики:

— Директор! Что эльфам делать?

— Я полагал, вы тоже ушли.

— Эльфы не бросят вас одного вместе с врагами! — воинственно пискнул кто-то из кучки, и послышался согласный гул.

Альбус не смог сдержать искренней улыбки. Он прислонился к стене, чувствуя, что снова не может стоять самостоятельно.

— Эльфы сделают так, как вы скажете, директор, — почтительно добавила самая старшая и, очевидно, самая главная из эльфов. Альбус припоминал, что её зовут Вель.

— Что ж, тогда вот вам мой наказ, Вель: делайте всё, что они скажут. Только не подвергайте себя опасности, прошу. Постарайтесь их задобрить и усыпить все подозрения. Однако к завтрашнему утру вас здесь быть не должно, лучше даже к ночи. Постепенно уходите в безопасное место так, чтобы вас никто не заметил.

— А как же вы? — послышался чей-то робкий голос.

— Я буду в порядке. Позаботьтесь о себе — это всё, что от вас требуется.

— Директор, а эльфы могут чем-то помочь вам? — вновь заговорила старшая. — У вас раны, и вы лишены магии. Один должен остаться и помочь вам.

— Было бы... — Альбус вздохнул, стараясь пересилить нарастающую боль, челюсть сводило в агонии. — Было бы просто чудесно. Если вам не сложно, конечно. Я надеюсь, это не займёт много вашего времени.

— Эльфам не сложно, директор. Служить Вам — это честь, — с этими словами Вель поклонилась, и все последовали её примеру. Этот жест тронул Альбуса до глубины души, и он нашёл в себе силы поклониться в ответ.

— Иметь в услужении столь преданных эльфов — это честь.

С ним оставили довольно расторопного эльфа, который быстро приготовил ванну, пока сам Альбус медленно снимал одежду, морщась от неприятных ощущений и отрывая от ран намертво прилипшие куски ткани, пропитанные кровью. Его любимый лиловый костюм был полностью испорчен и теперь больше напоминал старую доску из красного дерева, пережившую Первую Мировую, или иссохший на солнце баклажан. Колени и локти истёрлись и почернели, повсюду были непонятные пятна, местами костюм был даже прожжён. Альбус раздосадованно вздохнул.

Ванна была идеально тёплой, и он разомлел от жара, почти проваливаясь в сон. Рубцы горели под водой и ещё больше кровоточили, но это мало его трогало. Альбус был готов утонуть, с головой погрузившись в ванну, и если бы не присутствие старательного эльфа, он бы наверняка претворил свои планы в жизнь.

Дождь закончился, и солнце клонило к закату, когда Альбусу удалось привести себя в порядок, перемотать все раны и заставить себя съесть что-то, точно не помня, что именно. Он надел свой повседневный серый костюм и чёрную мантию, чтобы немного сливаться с толпой. Перед тем, как отпустить эльфа, он попросил его об ещё одном одолжении:

— Уильф, мне нужно, чтобы ты передал эту записку моему брату — Аберфорту Дамблдору. Ты сможешь найти его по указанному адресу. Если получится, приведи туда же всех эльфов, там безопасно. Уходи первый, храни эту записку, она не должна попасть в чужие руки. Если тебя схватят, уничтожь её.

— Уильф сделает, как вы приказали, директор. Он рад такому доверию.

Эльф ушёл, кланяясь, и Альбус почувствовал, как на сердце ещё больше тяжелеет и как давит на плечи грузная усталость. Зато наконец появился Фоукс, возникший из огонька свечи, и приземлился Дамблдору на раненое плечо. Лицо на короткий миг исказила мука и сразу вернуло прежнее выражение, но едва ли от Фоукса можно было что-то утаить.

— Где же ты пропадал, друг мой? Ты не ранен?

Феникс беспокойно зароптал, и Альбус заставил себя улыбнуться, попытался погладить его, однако Фоукс капризно уворачивался и стремился стянуть с мужчины одежду.

— Нет-нет, милый, я в порядке, всё заживёт. Не трать на меня свои слёзы, они слишком драгоценны для таких ран.

И всё же, эти две родственные души были одинаково упрямы. Фоукс, сорвав мантию и жилетку, вновь сел на плечо, и несколько горячих слёз упали на рубашку, просачиваясь даже глубже повязок. Альбус не позволил себе вскрикнуть, когда тело прошибла обжигающая боль.

— Ну что ты переводишь на меня свои силы? — раздался ласковый упрёк из уст Дамблдора. Он осторожно коснулся огненно-рыжей головы, слегка поглаживая.

На несколько минут они погрузились в уютную тишину, и Альбусу даже показалось, что всё в порядке и это лишь ещё один рутинный день в школе. Всего лишь день.

— Ты мне нужен, друг мой. Снова. Мне нужна твоя помощь...

Альбус вышел в коридор, когда красное солнце тонуло в беспокойном тумане. Из Большого Зала доносились крики, музыка, пьяное пение и хохот. Дамблдор наивно надеялся, что никто не зайдёт дальше первых этажей и не притронется к тёмным заспутанным коридорам школы, и всё же удача не была на его стороне — он случайно наткнулся на какую-то парочку по дороге в подземелья. Дамблдор вздрогнул, густо покраснел и прикрыл глаза ладонью, осознав по характерным звукам, что пришёл в самый пикантный момент.

— Я... Я прошу прощения, извините, я... Я уже ухожу.

И он правда уже хотел уходить, но раздался звонкий женский голос, заставивший обернуться:

— Ох, Винда, это же сам Альбус Дамблдор!

Тёмные силуэты отделились от мрака, и перед Альбусом неожиданно предстали две волшебницы, которые, казалось, нисколько не были стеснены своим положением. Одна из них движением палочки осветила коридор.

— Мне очень неловко, что так вышло, — сказал Дамблдор, чувствуя, что перед женщинами теряется ещё больше, и покраснел до самых ушей.

— О, это сущие пустяки! Я — Куинни Голдштейн, — вновь заговорила та же волшебница, протягивая ладонь. Она, ожидавшая рукопожатия, оторопела, когда Альбус, не совсем понявший жест, привычным движением поклонился и поцеловал её руку, едва касаясь губами.

— Винда Розье, — подала руку другая, и Дамблдор воспитанно проделал то же самое.

— Очень рад познакомиться, хотя и в такой... конфузной ситуации, — почтительно кивнул он. — "Голдштейн"... Ваша фамилия кажется мне знакомой. Мы не могли видеться раньше?

— О, вы наверняка знаете мою сестру Тину. Она очень талантливый аврор, — загорелась Куинни. Альбус поморгал, стараясь уложить два понятия в своей голове: авроры и приспешники Гриндевальда. Волшебница рассмеялась, наблюдая его замешательство. — Можете не гадать, мистер Дамблдор. Нас с сестрой разделила война.

— Это... Весьма прискорбно. Мне жаль.

— В этом нет вашей вины. Мы сами выбираем, кем быть.

Альбус вздохнул, хмурясь, смотря то на одну — отчего-то счастливую Куинни Голдштейн —, то на другую — чрезмерно мрачную и холодную Винду Розье.

— Могу я предложить вам расположиться в каком-нибудь из кабинетов? Не уверен, что вам здесь... комфортно.

Волшебницы хитро переглянулись так, как могут только женщины.

— Мы пытались открыть кабинеты, но ни одно заклинание на них не действует, — проговорила Винда.

— Они и не откроются до утра. У меня есть ключ, который способен открывать все двери в школе, — Альбус начал рыться в бездонных карманах. — Где же он?..

— Ох, мистер Дамблдор! Какая удача! Вы просто наше спасение!

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину, — тихо усмехнулся он.

Найдя ключ, Альбус просиял и направился к ближайшей двери. Тот вошёл как влитой, и хватило трёх оборотов, чтобы отпереть дверь. Дамблдор пропустил дам вперёд, кидая ключ обратно в карман, и они вошли, осматривая просторный кабинет зельеварений.

— Что ж, теперь вынужден вас покинуть. Приятного вечера.

— О, не сомневайтесь, он будет приятным не только у нас, — многозначительно заметила Винда, когда Дамблдор уже повернулся, чтобы уйти. Эти слова заставили его ненадолго замереть в смятении, сжимая ручку двери, и Куинни воспользовалась моментом, чтобы вытянуть ключ из его кармана, быстро наложить какое-то заклинание и отправить его на землю, как если бы он выпал.

— До свидания, — холодно отчеканил Альбус.

— Ой, мистер Дамблдор! Вы уронили! — защебетала Куинни, подбегая и поднимая ключ с пола.

— Правда? Большое спасибо! До свидания, ещё раз, — напоследок он всё-таки одарил их вежливой улыбкой и ушёл по направлению к складу ингредиентов. Дверь за ним закрылась, и Куинни тут же произнесла:

— Ах, какой мужчина! Жаль, что гей.

— Что ты сделала с ключом? — поинтересовалась Винда, кладя руку Куинни на талию.

— Да так, щепотка следящих чар. Подарок господину. Я не смогла полностью прочитать мысли мистера Дамблдора, но ограничители ослабляют его. Он что-то планирует, и это что-то — против воли господина.

— Какие мы предусмотрительные... — прошептала Розье ей на ухо.

— Так на чём нас прервали? — игриво спросила Куинни.

***

Слова Геллерта, нашедшие отражение в словах Винды Розье, беспокоили Альбуса. "Сегодня ты — мой," — терпким шёпотом доносились слова, принесённые злосчастной сиреной. Больше беспокоило то, что Гриндевальд не торопился выполнять своё обещание и даже не попадался на глаза. Он будто ждал чего-то, притаившись в тени, словно хищник, стерегущий свою жертву.

_Хищником Геллерт и был._

Он чувствовал присутствие Геллерта всеми фибрами души, его магию, наполняющую вены искрящимся наитием, будто он находился за поворотом. Всякая тень, казалось, скрывала его манящую и пьянящую улыбку, а любой огонёк — его разноцветные анафемские глаза. Альбус старался игнорировать эти призывы. "Всё это — не больше чем помешательство," — уверял он себя и крепче сжимал защитные артефакты, найденные в разных уголках школы.

Впрочем, может, это даже и хорошо. Даёт ему какую-то фору — драгоценное время, всегда ускользающее из пальцев как песок.

Дамблдор прошёл в Большой зал. Столы в нём теперь стояли полукругом, соединённые в один длинный, чтобы помещались все. Во главе стола, вальяжно расположившись на директорском кресле, сидел темноволосый юноша. Он производил впечатление своеобразного лидера, все его слушали, уважали, выполняли его приказы. К нему-то Альбус и направился. По началу никто в пьяном угаре не замечал настоящего директора, но с каждым шагом он притягивал к себе всё больше и больше глаз. Остановившись напротив юноши, Дамблдор услышал звенящую тишину. Теперь абсолютно все наблюдали за ним, затаив дыхание.

— Прошу прощения, что прервал ваш праздник, — негромко сказал Альбус, однако в пустом молчании зала эти слова обрели раскатистость грома. — Я ищу Гриндевальда. Вы не знаете, где он может быть?

— Господин не здесь, — темнея лицом, ответил юноша. Его красивые черты были смутно знакомы, а интонация и манеры отдавали чем-то геллертовским. Тот же тяжёлый взгляд, когда ему что-то не нравится; та же расслабленная поза в кресле; тот же дерзкий тон, граничащий с грубостью.

В тот момент Дамблдора пробила мысль о том, что это может быть сын Гриндевальда. И вправду, они не виделись уже столько лет. Мало ли кого Геллерт мог найти? Он всецело имел на это право. Это Альбус должен был любить его до конца своей чёртовой жизни, крича в подушку от боли и горечи, коря себя за глупость и безрассудство, разрываясь между жутким чувством вины перед бедной Арианой и безрассудной любовью к Геллерту.

Дамблдор тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Сосредоточься на настоящем, Альбус.

— Что ж, чудесно. Благодарю за ответ. Я продолжу поиски, — ответил он, уже собираясь уйти.

— Подождите! — Юноша проворно забрался на стол, не боясь его замарать, и спрыгнул с другой стороны, оказавшись рядом с Дамблдором. Он был на порядок выше, чем Альбус себе представлял. — Я отведу вас к нему. — И дал знак всем продолжать, направляясь к выходу из зала.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — осторожно заметил Альбус, поравнявшись с ним.

— Вы знаете, мистер Дамблдор... — начал юноша, поднимаясь по лестнице и заводя руки за спину. _~~Совсем как Геллерт.~~_ — Я всегда мечтал увидеть вас. Тем более в бою. Господин очень много о вас говорил.

— Ну, надеюсь, я оправдал ваши ожидания.

— Более чем. Вы были на высоте. Особенно сегодня.

— Что ж, благодарю.

Они вошли в тёмный коридор Хогвартса, освещаемый одним лишь люмусом. Дамблдор слепо следовал за незнакомцем, стараясь идти немного позади.

— И что же говорил обо мне... господин?

Юноша странно рассмеялся.

— О, он восхищался вами. Мне рассказывали о вас вместо сказок на ночь. О вашей политической деятельности, о карьере, о магическом таланте и о всех исследовательских работах.

— Я так понимаю, вы очень близки.

— Он заменил мне отца, научил меня всему, что я знаю, — легко признался тот. — Заменил мне родню, весь старый и жестокий мир, и я обрёл новую семью в лице его сторонников. Я обрёл новый дом.

— А что случилось с вашей семьёй?

Дамблдор не понимал, куда они идут и где находятся, и тревога усиливалась с каждым поворотом. Было ощущение, что его просто хотят увести подальше от чужих ушей и сделать нечто страшное. Благо, Альбус был готов к неожиданностям и всегда был настороже.

— Они все мертвы. Скоро будут.

Юноша резко остановился в паре шагов от Дамблдора, звонко стукнув каблуками. Его рука обвилась вокруг палочки в каком-то нервном движении. Альбус напрягся, осматриваясь. Они были в заброшенной части замка, которую не успели отремонтировать, и стояли теперь на небольшой площадке, раньше использовавшейся для дуэлей. Дамблдору всё стало ясно как белый день.

— Ох, мне очень жаль. Я совершенно не хотел причинять вам боль, — говоря это, он пытался нащупать защитное кольцо и активировать его. Неприятная тишина затягивалась, и Альбус вспомнил, что даже не поинтересовался насчёт имени своего проводника. — Мои извинения, я совсем бестактен. Я не узнал вашего имени.

— Моё имя? — вновь послышался нездоровый смех, и Альбус увидел в тусклом свете, как кусочек дымящегося пепла, пролетающий мимо глаз, направился к юноше. И ещё сотня таких же следовали за ним. Дамблдор не понаслышке знал, что это...

— Обскур, — прошептал он, пятясь назад. Его пробил холодный пот, и перед глазами пробежало воспоминание о лице Арианны — мёртвом и бесцветном; таком, каким он его никогда не забудет. Смех незнакомца усилился, и он повернулся к Альбусу лицом. Зрачки юноши растворились, на губах играло веселье, двигался он странно и обрывочно, и его иногда пробивала чудовищная конвульсия. 

Альбус дрожащими руками всё-таки надел кольцо, чувствуя себя хоть капельку в безопасности, прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли его что-то спасёт от гнева обскура.

— Моё имя — Аурелиус Дамблдор, — произнёс юноша. Сгустки тёмной магии всё плотнее окутывали его, превращаясь в подобие урагана, который начинал поднимать пыль и заставлял волосы трепетать.

— Что? — оглушёно прошептал Альбус.

— Всё верно, мой дорогой брат! Вернулся тот самый ребёнок, от которого вы так отчаянно пытались избавиться! — Теперь, назвавшийся Аурелиусом даже не пытался скрыть в своём голосе яд, одной каплей которого, пожалуй, можно было бы убить целого дракона. — Которого вы бросили! Оставили гнить у этой дряни, которую я восемнадцать лет называл своей матерью!

Ураган сгущался, обвивая тело обскура. Он был в неуправляемой истерике. Поднялся невыносимый вой, оставшиеся стёкла взорвались, завязка на мантии порвалась и её унесло куда-то к высокому потолку. Ветру тогда было по силам снести даже дерево, не то, что хлипенького Дамблдора, если бы не защита кольца.

Всё это точно было филиалом ада на земле. Сплошной хаос и первобытная, стихийная магия. Альбуса восхищала эта ужасная картина, и на мгновение он залюбовался зрелищем. Мгновение ушло, а проблема осталась. Он начал лихорадочно пытаться придумать, что делать. Бегство не имеет смысла, захочет взбесившийся обскур — притянет обратно. Остаётся только один выход: попытаться успокоить. Как же Аберфорту всегда удавалось усмирить сестру?

Что будет, если не получится, ему думать не хотелось. Хотя Геллерт точно найдёт эту ситуацию смешной: великий Альбус Дамблдор погиб от руки мальчишки. О, да, он посмеётся. А потом сам прикончит обскура, несмотря на все громогласные слова об отце и семье. Сегодня Альбус принадлежал Геллерту. Никто не смеет отнимать у Геллерта его собственность.

Очертания обскура исчезли за бурей. Закрывая лицо от песка и пыли, Дамблдор стал медленно продвигаться вперёд, навстречу своей потенциальной смерти. Мысль о том, что за него отомстят странно грела душу, а он всё шёл и шёл, проваливаясь в колючем песке. Он заливал ноги, просачиваясь в обувь, попадал в глаза и рот, проникал всюду. Было ощущение, что он сдирает кожу в кровь. Кольцо трещало от напряжения и обжигало огнём, ещё немного и оно лопнуло бы, не выдержав натиск столь мощной энергии. Наконец, когда Альбус был уже по колено в песке, он увидел тень, мало похожую на человеческую, и прокричал, что было мочи:

— У меня была сестра!

Тёмная фигура дёрнулась и метнулась ближе, оставаясь в десяти шагах от него.

— Милая, добрая, ласковая! Её звали Арианой. Она любила танцевать, петь, читать стихи и есть лимонные пирожные. Ей нравился мой голос и мои сказки на ночь. Больше всего на свете она любила вечерами играть в саду. Я должен был за ней присматривать... Я... Я должен был быть внимательнее! Я не должен был уходить за книжкой, когда мне стало скучно с ней возиться! Я должен был остаться и проследить!

Альбус чувствовал, как глаза слезятся не только из-за ветра и пыли. Сгусток энергии приближался, кольцо на пальце приносило жуткую боль и готово было разорваться, но Дамблдор терпел.

— Что с ней случилось? — зашептало где-то на задворках сознания. И он ощутил бы радость от собственного успеха, если бы ему не было бы так горько.

— Ей... Ей было всего шесть. Ариану поймали какие-то маггловские мальчишки и начали мучить, заметив, что она пытается колдовать... Она испугалась и ничего не смогла им показать. Тогда они... сделали с ней нечто ужасное, что заставило её навсегда превратиться из счастливой, улыбающейся малышки в забитого, неконтролирующего себя обскура...

Ветер начал ощутимо ослабевать, а бесформенная энергия начала принимать какой-то образ.

— Мой отец... Мой отец тогда пришёл в ярость. Жажда мести затмила его разум. Он жестоко расправился с этими детьми. И его посадили в Азкабан... где он и умер в 1893. Моя бедная матушка долго не могла прийти в себя, она ухаживала за Арианой как могла, но сестра... случайно убила её в одном из приступов... В 1899 году.

Слова давались Альбусу тяжело, он старался не запинаться и не пропускать слёзы в свой голос, чтобы сохранять внимание слушателя. Память услужливо подавала картинки прошлого, словно он видел всё на колдографиях: Визенгамот и мутные синие глаза отца, когда его уводят; рыдания матери на кухне, когда она думала, что все уже спят; прогулки с Арианой и Аберфортом в лесу, её маленькая слабая ладошка, которая никогда не хотела его отпускать; неожиданные приступы, конвульсии сестры, дрожащее в серванте серебро; тёмный Азкабан, отступающие дементоры и лишь худая тень человека, которого Альбус когда-то называл отцом; венки из ромашек в одинаково рыжих волосах, золотившихся на солнце; новый приступ, похороны матери, дрожащее бессилие и злоба в груди; тонны научных трудов, запах книг, заплетённые косички и встреча заката втроём.

— А потом? — голос становился всё ощутимее, а силуэт отчётливее.

"А потом был Геллерт," — шёпотом подсказала сирена, лаская лицо и наполняя защитное кольцо своей магией.

— Потом я... Я снова отвлёкся, в этот раз на Гриндевальда. Я должен был присматривать за ней. Я должен был уделять ей больше времени... Жизнь меня ничему не научила.

Ветер совсем стих, тёмная фигура стала человекоподобной, а за её спиной, где-то вдалеке, возвышалась ещё одна. Альбус быстро понял, кто это. Внушающий трепет и надежду, образ Гриндевальда приближался почти беззвучно.

— Она не любила, когда ругаются, — сокрушённо продолжал Дамблдор. — Думаю, она всего лишь хотела... помочь... Чьё-то отражённое заклинание попало в неё. Мы все отлетели, а когда очнулись... Она уже не дышала. Ей было... Она только... справила четырнадцатилетие...

Его голос затих, затонул в давящей тишине. Он понял, что крупные слёзы катятся по его лицу. Изображение перед глазами расплывалось, но он смог различить, что обскур успокоился, и перед ним снова стоял юноша.

— Как звала тебя приёмная мать?

— Криденс, — проскрежетал он.

— Криденс, — тихо повторил Дамблдор, понимающе кивая.

— Прекрасное шоу, Аурелиус! — вдруг раздалась насмешливая похвала Геллерта. Всё, что угодно, в его устах могло приобрети оттенок душащей издёвки. Юноша в ответ промолчал и сгорбился, превращаясь в нашкодившего мальчишку, случайно разбившего в кабинете окно. — Я впечатлён, Альбус, порой даже мне не удавалось успокоить этого буйного мальца, — сказал он с острой улыбкой, явно недовольный.

Дамблдор знал это выражение и знал, что может сделать Гриндевальд, будучи недовольным, и поэтому встретил его как если бы они и правда были друзьями, осторожно закрывая Криденса собой:

— Геллерт! Какая приятная встреча!

— Несомненно! — хохотнул Геллерт и, подойдя к Альбусу, стёр с его лица слёзы, о которых тот уже успел позабыть. — Ненавижу, когда ты плачешь, — прошептал он.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Альбус и незаметно подал сигнал Криденсу. Тот начал осторожно отступать. — Я так давно тебя ищу, ты бы знал. Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить, — защебетал Дамблдор самым угодливым тоном.

— О, я в этом убеждён, — ответил Геллерт, подкрадываясь ещё ближе. — Аурелиус стой, — сказал он медленно отступающему Криденсу, не разрывая зрительный контакт с Альбусом. Дамблдор же положил руку ему на солнечное сплетение, удерживая на месте, и в этот раз приблизился сам.

— Криденс уходи, — выдохнул он Гриндевальду в губы, зная, как ему это нравится. В то лето у них было достаточно времени изучить друг друга.

— Ты играешь с огнём, — проговорил Геллерт, не сумев удержаться и не взглянуть на губы напротив. Криденс скрылся за поворотом и, кажется, побежал.

— Я начал играть с огнём, как только мы встретились, — томно прошептал Дамблдор, поднимаясь к уху Гриндевальда. — Где ты был весь вечер? — И бессовестно расстегнул пуговицу его рубашки, проникая к груди и оглаживая нежную кожу, выводя ногтями узоры. Геллерт почти ощутимо зарычал, почти сломался, Альбус чувствовал. — Я ждал тебя.

_Ранен._

Взгляд Гриндевальда метнулся вверх, к глазам Дамблдора, находя в них лишь долго сдерживаемое вожделение и преданность.

_Убит._

Сражён, уничтожен, испепелён, поглощён в их страстном поцелуе; ослеплён ядом его губ. Они целовались так, будто от этого зависела судьба всего мира, кусая, оттягивая, сминая. Альбус закинул ногу, и Геллерт подхватил её, предугадывая этот ход. Гриндевальд взял его за талию, притягивая ещё ближе к себе, а Дамблдор с обожанием зарылся в белые выжженные волосы. Их связь восстанавливалась.

— Пойдём, — попросил Альбус, выскальзывая из объятий и беря Геллерта за руку. — На астрономическую башню. Там красиво.

Если честно, Геллерт бы сейчас ринулся за Альбусом хоть на край света.

— Старый романтик, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд, без возражений следуя за любовником по винтовой лестнице.

Астрономическая башня тоже видала времена получше: она была захламлёна артефактами и разными магическими предметами, перенесёнными из выручай-комнаты. Предполагалось, что в случае захвата школы башню просто уничтожат, чтобы могущественные предметы не попали в руки врага. Это должен был сделать Дамблдор, и, видимо, данная обязанность совершенно вылетела из его головы при падении на мост, да и вряд ли на такой фокус хватило бы сил.

Гриндевальд начал с интересом осматриваться, и Дамблдор решил не вставать на пути его любопытства, вызвать которое могла не каждая безделушка. Здесь пахло чарующей древностью и пылью, намекая на большой потенциал, скрытый за выцветшими полотнами.

— Это исчезательный шкаф? — спросил Геллерт, заложив руки за спину. — Миленько. Почему вы его не использовали?

— Второй находится в захваченном твоими людьми Лондоне в одном из магазинов Лютного Переулка, то есть, буквально, в эпицентре тёмных магов. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Ах, так значит, тот продавец не врал, говоря, что у него есть тайный проход в Хогвартс, — сказал он с прохладным сожалением.

— Ты опять сделал что-то ужасное?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду, говоря "опять"? — усмехнулся Геллерт, на что Дамблдор неодобрительно покачал головой. — Всего лишь маленький круциатус, без извращений. Не ревнуй, Аль, тебе не идёт, — рассмеялся Геллерт и отправился дальше исследовать завалы, стараясь игнорировать прикованный к нему снисходительный взгляд.

Маховики времени, мётлы, посохи, нагромождения книг, сундуки, шкафы, чемоданы, квоффлы и бладжеры, переливающиеся в лунном свете песочные часы факультетов, грозные статуи, пустые картины, волшебное радио, переделанное рукастыми магами. Всё это добро не удавалось рассмотреть из-за темноты, и Гриндевальд уже хотел взмахнуть палочкой, чтобы озарить помещение, но светильники вокруг вспыхнули сами собой, и он обернулся на Дамблдора, который уже приготовил извинительную улыбку. В его руках поблёскивала серебряная зажигалка, и Геллерт даже почти заинтересовался, однако осёкся, поняв, что это ловушка. "Альбус пытается привлечь к себе внимание? — улыбнулся сам себе Гриндевальд, отворачиваясь и продолжая пространно бродить. — Забавно. И правда не соврал, что ждал меня? Что ж, коли так, то помучаем его ещё".

Скоро внимание Геллерта привлек большой гардероб, от которого веяло тёмной магией. Альбус был неподалёку, наблюдая на расстоянии.

— А это что? — поинтересовался Гриндевальд, протягивая руку, чтобы открыть его.

— Нет, Геллерт, не открывай!..

Но Геллерт, конечно, не слушал, и поэтому дверца шкафа отворилась. Сначала из глубин его мрака показалась нога в лакированных сапогах, а затем и её хозяин — высокий мужчина за пятьдесят с явными признаками старости и с неизменно яростным взглядом холодных глаз. Альбус сорвался с места.

— Геллерт, — медленно проговорил незнакомец, а затем продолжил на непонятном Альбусу немецком: — _Ты так вырос._

На Гриндевальде, вероятно, впервые не было лица. Он не ощущал своего сердца в ту секунду — оно превратилось в лёд от стужи, которой обдавал этот мрачный и давно забытый призрак прошлого. Геллерт поражённо попятился, выронив палочку, пока Альбус остервенело оббегал завалы и перепрыгивал через стопки книг.

— _Нет..._ — прошептал Геллерт, вжимая голову в плечи и неверяще тыкая пальцем в видение. — _Нет! Этого не может быть! Ты мёртв!_

— _И всё же, ты такой же жалкий щенок, каким был. Ты не достоин носить мою фамилию,_ — спокойно изрёк мужчина, но в его голосе скользила ледяная угроза. — _Я преподам тебе урок._ — И потянулся к внутреннему карману.

Альбусу, лишённому магии, ничего не оставалось, кроме как оттолкнуть оцепеневшего Геллерта в сторону и занять его место, отвлекая боггарта на себя. Гриндевальд рухнул на пол безвольной куклой и стал порывисто отодвигаться назад, не отводя взор от существа из шкафа и бормоча что-то невнятное. От одного вида его бледности и затравленного ужаса сердце Дамблдора болезненно сжалось, пропуская удар. Он заслонил его собой, закрывая глаза.

— Посмотри на меня, Альбус, — позвало видение знакомым голосом. Сработало: боггарт переключился него.

Девичья рука мягко легла на его щёку, и Дамблдор инстинктивно вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Перед ним стояла, конечно, Ариана. Её длинные волосы были распущены, она была в своём любимом голубом платье с белой каймой, а на голове красовался венок из свежих золотых одуванчиков. **Прямо как в день её смерти,** промелькнуло в голове.

— Ты меня убил, — вдруг со злобой выплюнула она, её красивое лицо исказилось ненавистью и почернело. Она стала собирать вокруг себя энергию, превращаясь в обскура. — Ты можешь оправдываться и лгать, сколько хочешь, но не ври хотя бы себе. Ты убийца! Ты никогда не сможешь смыть с рук мою кровь!

Альбус хотел возразить, как вдруг ощутил, что язык словно присох к нёбу. В горле встал ком, а в сердце мучительно кольнуло из-за отвращения, кричащего в её голосе. Это не она, напомнил себе Дамблдор, и это откровение стало толчком в грудь. Она бы никогда не стала бы его осуждать. Никогда.

— Ты бессилен, мой друг, — собрался с мыслями он. — Мне жаль тебя и то, что тебе приходится гнить в этом шкафу, питаясь чужими страданиями.

— Тебе? Жаль меня? — вскипел боггарт, приподнимаясь над землёй так, что белоснежные ноги едва касались пола. — Скоро тебя будут жалеть на похоронах, глупый человек! Ты собственноручно дал мне в руки огромную силу! Я чувствую, как она пульсирует во мне!

Обскур и правда начинал набирать обороты. Второй за день — Альбусу всегда везло. Что ж, надобно перейти слов к действиям.

Вместо ответа он заставил себя рассмеяться боггарту прямо в лицо, чем смутил, наверное, всех присутствующих и немного привёл в чувство Геллерта. Сердце бешено колотилось, и внутри всё дрожало, но он продолжал выдавливать из себя натужный смех. Альбусу даже как-то удалось войти во вкус и засмеяться искренне да так, что злой дух затрепетал в отчаянии, перебирая все страхи волшебника. Гриндевальд тем временем кое-как встал, заражаясь его странным весельем, и его появление ознаменовало переход смеха в настоящую истерику. Их начало трясти — гортанный гогот раскатывался по башне и отражался эхом, создавая впечатление, что сам Хогвартс смеётся вместе с ними; а их тонкие тени тянулись ввысь и дрожали в свете огней.

— Ты!.. Ты!.. Вы! — кричал навзрыд боггарт, хватаясь за голову и отступая к шкафу. — Это невозможно! Вы оба — сумасшедшие!

На это они только пуще захохотали. У Альбуса из глаз брызнули слёзы, а Геллерт согнулся пополам, опираясь рукой о его плечо, пока тело колотило в безудержной судороге. Они чувствовали себя десятилетними мальчишками, привязавшими к хвосту испуганной собаки пустые консервные банки. Дух, не выдержав, сам заперся в шкафу, а они всё равно не могли остановить разразившийся припадок. Закончили они только через пару минут, оказавшись на полу и держась за животы.

— О, Крейтервейс*! У меня ощущение, что если я хоть немного ещё посмеюсь меня вырвет! — заявил Гриндевальд, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Что это за тварь?

— Боггарт, — отрывисто кинул Дамблдор, и чуть позже добавил: — Это злой дух, который может принимать формы твоего худшего кошмара. Его можно победить только смехом.

— Занятно, — хмыкнул Геллерт, бесстыдно скользя взглядом по быстро вздымающейся груди Альбуса и одним лишь усилием воли заставляя себя посмотреть ему в глаза. — А то зеркало желаний тоже здесь?

— Еиналеж? Хочешь собрать сегодня полную коллекцию? — нестрого заметил тот, поднимаясь и протягивая Гриндевальду руку.

— Да, хочется отвлечься, — сказал он, принимая помощь.

Они негласно решили не спрашивать друг друга об увиденном, потому что и так всё понимали и уже заранее знали, кто, что и как ответит. Возможно, такая крепкая связь и их своеобразные узы были опасны для них обоих. Возможно, это не позволяло одному победить другого без игры в поддавки, ведь таким образом они оставались равны, а значит неделимы. Возможно, их отношения стоило прекратить, но вряд ли кто-то из них теперь, вновь почувствовав забытый вкус родных губ, найдёт в себе силы противостоять их взаимному влечению.

Они словно всю жизнь танцевали танго без музыки, полностью согласовано двигаясь в такт друг друга; отдаляясь, страшась правды, и неизменно сближаясь обратно в безрассудном движении, попадая под влияние какого-то внутреннего чувства или же самой судьбы, постоянно сводящей их воедино, заставляя опять увязнуть в несбыточном.

— Тогда нам сюда, — кивнул Альбус, перебирая ватные ноги в сторону большого скопления мётел. За грудой хлама, обособленно, почти у самого балкона, стояло Еиналеж, приятно сверкая в лунном свете, будто поджидая их.

То, что они в нём увидели, вызвало у них диаметрально противоположные эмоции — Альбус нахмурился, стыдливо отвернувшись, а Геллерт гордо вскинул голову и улыбнулся уголком губ, хотя их видения, в сущности, были очень похожи. Гриндевальд взял Дамблдора за руку и переплёл их пальцы, и тот посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Что ты видишь, Альбус? — пылко спросил он, заставляя вглядеться в зеркало снова.

— Нас, — глухо ответил Дамблдор.

— Я тоже.

На миг повисла тишина. Сложно было не заметить восхищение и страсть, сверкавшие в Геллерте. Он улыбался так широко, что подобный оскал мог бы напугать многих. И Альбус тоже нашел эту улыбку пугающей, но и в равной степени обворожительной, заставляющей уходить землю из-под ног и сердце задавать бешеный ритм.

— Я вижу, как мы покоряем мир. Как он горит, стирается в пыль, и на его руинах мы строим новый — совершенный, без войн и голода, без смерти и страданий. — Чем воодушевлённей становилась речь Геллерта, тем сильнее он сжимал ладонь Альбуса. — В нём волшебники живут без опаски. В нём магглы знают свое место! В нём мировые лидеры пришли к согласию! В нём есть мудрость и понимание наших идей! В нём люди могут любить друг друга свободно! В нём мы победили саму Смерть, Аль!

В горле пересохло и не получилось сглотнуть, когда Гриндевальд обратил к Альбусу свой пламенный, граничащий с безумием взор. На Дамблдора пахнуло жаром сотней революционных костров, в ушах послышались крики детей и плач скорбящих, а под ногами возник хруст изгари. Едкий вкус пепла осел на его языке, и искры подпалили рыжие волосы.

— А ты что видишь?

Слова — ушат ледяной воды за шиворот. И что ему ответить? Вновь сморозить какую-то глупость? После всего, что ему описали? Или всё же сказать правду, впервые за вечер? Альбус-таки сглотнул.

— Нас, правящих миром, — раздался его хриплый голос, когда он окунулся в глубины Еиналеж. — Без диктатуры и деспотии, без неравенства... Но это полная утопия.

— Почему же? Ты думаешь, это не достижимо?

— Идеального мира невозможно достичь, всегда будут недочёты и недовольные...

— Будто бы их кто-то будет спрашивать! Важно не мнение какой-нибудь блеющей овцы, а сам результат, эффективность правления, благосостояние людей! — Гриндевальд говорил, всё больше увлекаясь, казалось, огонь, сверкавшей в его очах, воспламенял следом и его слова. — Неблагодарные всегда найдутся и всегда будут чем-то недовольны. Стаду нужен пастух, и этот пастух должен быть строг и деспотичен, да! Я этого не скрываю! Я — тиран! Но если бы пастух позволял своим овцам делать то, что они хотят, разве овцы не съели бы всю траву в округе и не уничтожили копытами любые её зачатки? Разве они бы не стали умирать в зубах волков, как только над ними прекратился бы контроль?! Разве они не разбрелись бы, уничтожая стадо, собственное общество?! Это всё для высшего блага, Альбус. Я знаю свое дело, и оно правое!

— Пастырь лютого стада лютее самих пасомых*? — послышалась горькая усмешка Дамблдора.

— Может быть, — огрызнулся Гриндевальд, резко расцепляя их руки. — Люди сами не знают, чего хотят! Они вновь посадят во главу каких-нибудь заржавшихся коррумпированных свиней и будут жаловаться, что всё плохо, что воруют их деньги! Они вновь не будут слушать умных людей и ввергнут собственные страны в хаос междоусобиц и нищеты! Они вновь будут ненавидеть друг друга за то, что им неподвластно, и будут убивать, убивать, убивать, убивать! Они глупы, они ждут на своих кухнях, пока за них кто-то сделает их работу! Люди созданы, чтобы ими помыкать, они это любят. У них нет права выбора! Им нужна твёрдая господская рука, чтобы указать, какую газету сегодня читать и что надеть, когда на улице дождь! Они жаждят этого! Они созданы для этого!

Но мы!.. Мы рождены не для того, чтобы смотреть на то, как тускнеет наш мир, а для того, чтобы он засиял ярче в наших руках*. Мы, Альбус. — Геллерт схватил его за плечи и затряс, говоря прямо в лицо, обжигая горячими словами его холодные уста. Он продолжал все громче, будто это заставит оппонента изменить его точку зрения: — Мы — другие. Мы — не овцы. Мы — те, кого они называли богами тысячелетия назад и сами отдавали бразды правления. Мы — обладатели выбора. У них его нет, они не вольны решать и распоряжаться своими жизнями, потому что они — _наша_ собственность. Я лишь хочу вернуть то, что принадлежит нам по праву...

— По какому ещё праву? — вдруг прошептал Дамблдор обескровленными губами, и у Гриндевальда что-то ухнуло в груди от того, как это прозвучало. — Люди не должны принадлежать никому, это неправильно. Тысячелетия назад люди приносили других людей в жертву, ели друг друга, без разбору насиловали и уничтожали любое зарождение разума, цивилизованности в их головах. Что уж говорить о том, что они превозносили древних магов? Сейчас всё по-другому. Люди — не овцы. Они должны сами решать, как им жить, где им спать, что читать и что надеть. Может быть, ты ещё хочешь выбирать, кого им любить? Ты говоришь о согласии, мудрости и понимании, но сам не хочешь ни с кем соглашаться или понимать! Люди свободны делать то, что хотят!..

— Если позволить им делать то, что они хотят, они обрушат на землю ад.

— Вот поэтому и придумали законы, Геллерт. Вот для этого и существуют правила, по которым надо жить.

— И кто издаёт эти законы? — иронично полюбопытствовал Гриндевальд. — Те, кто им не следует! Те, кто плюёт на него и крадёт у собственного народа! Их не волнуют люди. Ты им хочешь отдать власть?

— Конечно нет! Выбираемые правители не идеальны, и... мне кажется, пройдёт ещё много лет, пока мир не придёт к единству. И ты тоже — не идеальный правитель!

— Однако, ты видишь и меня в зеркале, — сдержаннее напомнил Гриндевальд. В пылу спора он почти перешёл на крик.

— Я вижу тебя как союзника, это правда. Но мы строим лучшее общество: справедливое и демократическое, а не авторитарное!.. Давай... Давай без политики, — наконец выдавил Альбус, потупив взгляд. — Хотя бы сегодня.

— Согласен, — бросил Геллерт, обращая взор к зеркалу.

Полемика стихла, осознав свою бессмысленность. Они замерли в огромной пустой тишине, и темнота вокруг дрожала, волновалась в их напряжённом молчании, словно возвращая обратно весь сотрясённый ими воздух.

— И всё-таки, очень интересная эта вещица — зеркало Еиналеж, — сказал Гриндевальд некоторое время спустя.

— И весьма коварная, — саркастически заметил Дамблдор.

— Ты обещал мне, что здесь будет красиво, — на губах Геллерта вновь появилась извечная лукавая улыбка, и он как-то нехорошо посмотрел на Альбуса — так, как всегда смотрел, замышляя что-то. — Но пока единственное, что я вижу красивого, это моё отражение.

— Ах, да, точно! — просиял тот. — Пойдём, здесь чудеснейший вид!

Они вышли на балкон Астрономической башни, и перед ними предстал пейзаж, захватывающий дух: ночной Хогвартс, внушающий величие; дремучий Запретный Лес, окутанный туманом; глубокое озеро, поблёскивающее в равнодушном свете луны. Сверкали бриллиантами бесконечно далекие звёзды, бледный диск плыл по небу, рождая лунную дорожку, а иссиня-черный купол завораживал своей бездонностью. Всё было как на ладони.

— Хорошо, ты прав, здесь в самом деле чудеснейший вид, — сообщил свой вердикт Гриндевальд, стоя за спиной оперевшегося на перила Дамблдора, и вдруг звонко шлёпнул его по попе.

— Ай! — воскликнул Альбус от неожиданности и посмотрел с укором, потирая ушибленное место. — Понятно, я вновь не могу стоять к тебе спиной. Когда ты в последний раз меня так наказывал? Когда я улыбнулся какому-то мальчишке-пекарю и поблагодарил его? Кажется, я ещё нигде не провинился. За что ты так со мной? — игриво пожаловался он, притягивая к себе Геллерта за воротник рубашки.

— Ты провинился, как только посмел родится таким красивым, — парировал тот, кладя руки Альбусу на талию, а затем мучительно медленно спускаясь ниже.

Дамблдор не издал звука, хотя по его выражению стало понятно, что он долго так не протянет, а Гриндевальд, получающий чуть ли не садистское удовольствие от стыда Альбуса и его тщетных попыток сдержаться, решил окончательно сломить свою жертву. Геллерт прижал его к перилам, хищно улыбаясь и оставляя на губах быстрый поцелуй, заставив потянуться за продолжением, желать большего. И Альбус желал, он уже тонул в этом желании, бездонном омуте с камнем на ноге. Он хотел припасть к шее или губам, или к чему-угодно геллертовскому, зацеловывать его до смерти и бесконечно не размыкать их объятий. Но у Гриндевальда были другие планы, и Дамблдор понял это, только когда его руки оказались прикованы к перилам ограничителями по обе стороны, свет вокруг погас, как если бы он внезапно ослеп, и послышались звуки его щёлкающей пряжки. Он ощутил, как перед ним встали на колени. По телу сразу прокатились мурашки, а внизу живота ощутимо заныло.

— Г-геллерт, ты чего? — сказал Альбус, чувствуя, как с него стягивают штаны, и волна краски запоздало поползла по его шее. Он щурился, стараясь разглядеть что-нибудь и вперить свои слепые попрекающие глаза в любовника. — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Ничего необычного, — обдал горячим дыханием Гриндевальд, вынуждая вздрогнуть. И Альбусу даже не надо было видеть его довольно лица, чтобы понять, что он усмехнулся.

Дамблдор почувствовал, как Гриндевальд медленно провёл языком по всей длине его члена, и по привычке дёрнулся, чтобы закрыть рот рукой и скрыть стон, но только в полной мере осознал, что руки закреплены на одном месте. Послышался злорадный смех Геллерта, и Дамблдор покраснел ещё гуще.

Гриндевальд уверенно продолжил. Он обхватил пальцами его член, легко лаская и посасывая, вылавливая из любовника загнанное дыхание, а когда он всё-таки взял в рот, вырвал и первый еле слышимый стон, который показался искреннее сотни признаний в любви. Он с каким-то извращённым эстетическим наслаждением разглядывал выворачивающегося и извивающегося, скулящего _его имя_ , Дамблдора. Беспомощного как никогда.

— Г-геллерт, — шептал он в темноту, выгибаясь вперёд и вытягивая шею, не имея возможности зарыться в волосы Гриндевальда, чтобы хоть как-то себя усмирить. И в тот момент, конечно, Геллерт сильнее прижал член к небу языком, его пальцы стиснули ягодицы, и тогда стало уже совсем очевидно, что это он ртом трахает Альбуса, а не наоборот.

Незрячий, Дамблдор полагался на другие свои органы чувств и поэтому на все прикосновения он реагировал острее, они откликались мелкими волнами удовольствия. Так что когда Гриндевальд пропустил в горло, сжимая мягкими стенками, это стало последней каплей — Дамблдор просто не мог больше сопротивляться. Он очень быстро кончил с тихим выдохом, больше похожим на хныканье, и Геллерт отстранился, добившись своего. Он вернул ему зрение и стал приводить его в порядок, застёгивая брюки, поправляя галстук, убирая пряди за ухо, просто чтобы полюбоваться этими мутными от удовлетворения голубыми глазами, алеющими щеками и искусанными губами.

— А ты всё так же чувствителен к минету, — ощерился Гриндевальд.

— Ты сам говорил, что я чувствителен ко всему на свете, — утомлённо улыбнулся Дамблдор. Его окутывала слабость от недавнего взрыва наслаждения и эмоционального всплеска.

— И то верно, — пожал Геллерт плечами и затянул его в долгий, влажный поцелуй, в котором едва хватало воздуха, а после долго не выпускал из объятий. Всё хотел растянуть мгновение, остаться в нём и погрязнуть навсегда. Но время, в отличии от всецело отдающегося ему Альбуса, было безжалостно.

Где-то в глубине завалов старинные часы пробили десять.

— Это место напоминает мне Эйфелеву башню, — нехотя признался Геллерт, всё-таки снимая чары с ограничителей, пересилив пристрастие к сковыванию Альбуса.

— Ты был там? — осторожно говорит Дамблдор, потирая запястья и внимательно наблюдая за собеседником. Упоминание Эйфелевой Башни разбудило в нём собственное воспоминание, он побывал там осенью 1900 года, и не нашёл ничего кроме горечи потери. Пару недель спустя он лёг на обследование в больницу Святого Мунго, подозревая у себя помешательство, ведь сны в тот злосчастный день заплясали на незаживших ранах и стали явью. Альбус поморщился.

— Да, — сказал Гриндевальд, который наоборот прятал глаза, отворачивался, делая вид, что любуется картиной природы, и ничего больше не произнёс. Альбус не стал выпытывать, когда он там был и зачем, хотя интересно было. От Геллерта мало чего можно было добиться, когда он не настроен на разговор, так что Дамблдор просто позволил тишине петь свою песню, а ветру — завывать аккомпанемент, прижимаясь к возлюбленному и положив голову ему на плечо.


	3. darkness I became

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attention! глава большая!  
> Триглав* — трёхголовый бог славян. Некоторые исследователи связывают Триглава с божеством Трояном, фигурирующим среди славянских богов. Чаще всего представляет собой слияние трёх славянских богов: Сварога, Перуна и Святовита. Идею с обездвиживанием взяла из Ведьмака 3, где эта руна помогает оглушить противника. Извините, автор задрот))

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became

 **Это была прохладная августовская ночь.** Погода уже была холодной, опередив осенние заморозки. За окном буянил ветер, шумно стуча в окно ветками бузины. На столе тлела свеча, отравляя комнату своим едким дымом и капая воском на бумагу — бесценные труды Альбуса, которые он так старательно жаждал закончить, подчиняясь скорее внутреннему долгу и нескончаемому упорству, нежели желанию обогатить исследовательскую литературу по трансфигурации. Сейчас юноша лишь ворочался в кровати, дрожа от холода и прижимая к себе одеяло. В конце концов, ему это надоело. Он сел, вспомнив, что он вообще-то волшебник, и стоило ему сосредоточенно взмахнуть рукой, как комната наполнилась теплом, а единственное в спальне окно запотело.

Альбус улыбнулся своему успеху в беспалочковой магии, и тут же померк, ощутив вкус знакомого колдовства. _Это Геллерт научил его этим чарам._ Воспоминание о недавней пылкой "любви" и о предательстве — чуть ли не вероломстве! — мучили и не давали даже помыслить о Гриндевальде без боли, его имя будто каждый раз выжигалось на внутренней стороне век и плело удавку вокруг шеи. А ещё Ариана... О, Ариана! О милая, бедная сестра! Как он мог себе такое позволить?! Как допустил?! Он же должен был быть старше, мудрее! Мать оставила этот свет, сжимая его ладонь, и только после его обещания, что он позаботиться о семье, она смогла спокойно умереть. Но нет! Нет, Альбус, тебе снова нужно было всё испортить! Поверить какому-то складно говорящему австрийцу, повестись на его красоту, умопомрачительную харизму и желание экспериментировать в постели! Да ты сам был его экспериментом, не больше! Ты самый настоящий идиот, балбес, наивный дурак и всё то, что тебе сказал Аберфорт в тот роковой момент! Он был прав, он был бесконечно прав, а ты, Альбус, ты не достоин даже его жалости! Не достоин ни своей постели, ни родного дома, ни возможности взглянуть на брата после всего, что случилось! Ты предал свою семью, ты предал Арианну, Аберфорта, мать и отца! Ради кого?! Ради того, кто трусливо сбежал, как только всё приняло серьёзный оборот! _Ты идиот, Альбус Дамблдор!_

Он в который раз довёл себя до слёз. Он качался из стороны в сторону на постели, с силой прижимая лицо к коленям, его трясло и сердце заходилось от боли. На похоронах матери Альбус думал, что никогда так сильно в своей жизни не захочет повернуть время вспять, а оказалось, что "никогда" всё-таки слово запретное. Ничто в этом мире не вернёт ни Арианну, ни Геллерта, ни тем более его беззаботное детство.

В минуты слабости Альбус подумывал свести счёты с жизнью. Его останавливала мысль о дальнейшей судьбе брата. Да, Аберфорт сгоряча говорил, что презирает, что не хочет больше видеть, что на месте Арианы должен был быть Альбус, но было очевидно, что брат просто не выдержит ещё одного удара и сам наложит на себя руки, а этого Альбус допустить не мог. Тогда бы он точно предал память родителей окончательно. Они остались вдвоём в этом огромном, холодном мире — последние Дамблдоры —, и должны были держаться вместе.

Задушив в себе остатки самолюбия и бессильной злобы, Альбус рухнул обратно на постель, стараясь уснуть. Сотни невысказанных идей копошились в голове, и он старался их заглушить, тупо уставившись на позолоченный канделябр. В конце концов, в комнате стало совсем темно, и сизый дым свечи устремил свои тонкие пальцы вверх, а потом как-то странно потянулся к Альбусу. Мысли стали вытеснять друг друга, и в итоге осталась только одна — мысль о Геллерте. Она пронзила сознание, она окутала своим вязким ядом, манила и дурманила. Ощущения отчего-то обострились, словно по телу заструился поток ледяной воды, оглушающей, пьянящей… Это была Она, ошибки быть не могло. Это была Магия Геллерта. Сирена, одно присутствие которой способно было свести с ума.

Он почти что увидел его дивные глаза; почти что почувствовал его привычную тяжесть на своих бёдрах; почти что коснулся его богоподобного тела; почти что услышал его дьявольский смех. Это было сродни сну, при том сном не являлось. Он наверняка находился где-то на грани жизни и смерти. Наконец, пленительный голос разрезал ночное безмолвие:

— Я скучал по тебе, Аль.

Дамблдор понял, что всё внутри сжимается от этих слов, а по бедру скользит вполне ощутимая рука. Но то была всего-навсего его собственная, тянущаяся к возбуждённому паху. "Это лишь фантазия," — сказал он себе, медленно убирая руку, однако властный голос тут же зазвучал недовольно:

— Почему ты прекратил?

И образ Геллерта ещё яснее сверкнул перед ним. Дым, словно хмель, наполнил лёгкие. Из смога на Альбуса смотрели знакомые разноцветные глаза, и на его ладонь легла чья-то невесомая и при этом могущественная рука. Дамблдор зажмурился. "Это всё сон".

— Не сопротивляйся, всё равно не получится. Мы с тобой — одно целое, помнишь? Ты не сможешь жить без меня, Альбус.

Ладонь легла на его пах, заставляя рвано выдохнуть. Он уже давно себя не удовлетворял, всё это плохо кончится.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Альбус.

Он не заметил, когда успел спустить пижамные штаны и задрать майку. По нему скользило что-то необъяснимое, вынуждая мотать головой и краснеть, сжимая непослушные губы. Юноша чувствовал, как в груди трепыхалось тепло подобно распустившемуся там огненному цветку. Обжигающие лепестки его опадали и пронзали кровь, согревая и заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Тело не повиновалось, будто и вправду подчинялось только Геллерту, и только по его милости Альбусу ещё положено было не стонать в голос. Было предельно ясно, что дело в этом странном дыме, но заканчивать только начинающееся извращённое веселье почему-то не хотелось. Хотелось побыть с предателем Геллертом или с его иллюзией. Хотелось вновь посмотреть в его глаза, поклясться ему верности и бесконечной любви. Может быть, он и правда принадлежал Гриндевальду.

Дамблдор медленно огладил член, проводя дрожащей рукой от вершины до основания. Ему было жарко как в маггловском аду, словно он уже плескался в самом горячем из котлов, и что-то постоянно продолжало подстёгивать его. Он точно обезумел, точно! Признание этого факта заставило рассмеяться.

Альбус обвёл большим пальцем головку, как это обычно делал Геллерт. Он крепче сжал руку на члене, быстро двигая ею, и поймал себя на том, что ерзает, подкидывает бедра, стремясь быстрее достичь пика. Он зарылся свободной рукой в волосы, наматывая их на кулак, и закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки до боли.

— Хороший Альбус, — усмехнулся Геллерт прямо в ухо. Хриплый шёпот опалил горячей волной. Шершавый язык мурашек лизнул спину Альбуса, заставляя прогнуться.

Дамблдор всхлипнул, жадно толкаясь в свою ладонь, чувствуя, как от возбуждения и духоты темнеет в глазах, и прикрыл рот, кончая и боясь быть услышанным.

— Геллерт! — всё же вскрикнул Альбус, и вдруг с грохотом открылось окно, словно кто-то выбил его изнутри.

Наваждение спало. Он бездумно уткнулся взглядом в потолок, прерывисто дыша и чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слёзы. Он вновь был в одежде, накрытый одеялом, в кромешной тьме и лютом холоде. На следующий день его наверняка ждёт простуда.

За стенкой послышались грохот и недовольное ворчание Аберфорта. Зайдя, он принёс с собой тепло собственной комнаты и заметно поёжился, только открыв дверь.

— Ты что, замёрзнуть насмерть решил, придурок?! — гаркнул брат, подходя к окну и плотно закрывая его. — Кажется, из нас двоих это ты выпустился и можешь колдовать вне школы.

— Точно, — выдавил Альбус, только сейчас ощутив дрожь во всём теле. Он кое-как взял палочку онемевшими пальцами и молча трансфигурировал холодный воздух в тёплый.

— Слушай, — зло начал Аберфорт, всеми силами стараясь не сорваться. Альбус сел на кровати, — я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, тебя бросил парень и всё в этом духе! Но у меня умерла сестра! — по слогам произнёс Аберфорт. — Так что, будь добр, хотя бы не кричи его имя во сне и не мешай мне пытаться спать. Уж лучше бы ты как в прошлый раз лунатил во сне и долбился в мою дверь, чем это! Я не хочу даже слышать это имя, ясно?! Этот!.. Человек!.. Он убил не только мою сестру! Он, ко всему прочему, забрал у меня моего брата! Прояви хоть немного уважения!

— Аберфорт... — позвал Альбус, когда тот уже развернулся к нему спиной.

— Нет! Заткнись! И вообще, знаешь, что?! В пекло всё! Я съезжаю, я не стану жить ещё целую неделю с таким кретином, как ты! Я завтра же соберу свои вещи и поеду к друзьям!

— Ты не можешь, ты несовер...

— Да чхать я хотел на эти правила! Да пусть меня лучше отправят в Азкабан, чем я пробуду ещё день в твоей компании!

И Аберфорт ушёл, гневно хлопнув дверью, оставляя Альбуса одного, с щемящей тоской на душе. Наверное, брат прав. Надо его отпустить, пусть остынет, и, может быть, ещё сам приедет на Рождество. Да и самому Альбусу надо побыть одному. И как только Аберфорт в таком состоянии будет сдавать СОВ? Альбус отстранённо подумал, что надо написать директору, чтобы у брата были какие-то поблажки.

Такие сны или видения будут преследовать Альбуса почти каждую ночь до конца сентября. Он будет лунатить и кричать во сне так, что даже соседи будут его слышать. Он будет плохо спать, забывать поесть, не выходить на улицу неделями, и единственное, для чего он будет вставать по утрам, будет его незаконченная исследовательская работа.

В конце сентября он почти что превратится в блеклое привидение и испугается собственного отражения, посчитав, что увидел призрак отца. Ближе подойдя к зеркалу, он ужаснётся тому, во что себя превратил, и осядет на пол. Решение о том, что надо развеяться и попутешествовать, придёт само собой. В тот же день Дамблдор соберёт всё свои пожитки, запрёт дом и шагнёт в зелёное пламя камина, явственно имея лишь два желания — увидеть Париж и умереть.

Альбус Дамблдор не вернётся в Годрикову Впадину вплоть до апреля 1930 года.

***

— Ванильный фадж, — кротко произнёс Альбус, и грозно сверкающая глазами гаргулья сдвинулась с места, открывая проход к винтовой лестнице.

— Ванильный фадж? — ехидно переспросил Геллерт, шагая вперёд.

— Ну, пароль надо было придумывать срочно, а мне тогда жутко хотелось что-то сладкое. И я подумал: "А почему бы и нет?"

— Ясно, тогда следующим паролем будет лимонный щербет. Надо будет запомнить, — рассмеялся Гриндевальд.

— Моя первая идея была именно такой, но я посчитал, что это слишком очевидно. В таком случае ко мне бы мог зайти любой ученик, — неловко улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Ты его всем предлагаешь, да? — продолжал иронизировать Геллерт.

Круглый кабинет директора был большой и просторный, полный разных чудесных и не очень вещиц. Было темно как в дремучем лесу, и первым делом Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой, освещая комнату. По всюду стояли неразобранные стопки фолиантов и рукописей; под ноги постоянно попадались непонятные механизмы; в коробках пылились колбы с ингредиентами; запечатанные столики и стулья стояли друг на друге, экономя место; со стен вниз смотрели пустые картины в позолоченных рамках; в давно потухшем камине сгустилась зола и пыль; на красивом резном столе лежала какая-то старая остроконечная шляпа, словно насмешка над старой колдовской модой.

Геллерта не особо впечатлила обстановка, всё казалось каким-то незаконченным и хаотичным, совершенно не похожим на постоянное место обитания педантичного Альбуса.

— Извини за беспорядок, я не успел разгрузить все нужные мне вещи, времени особо не было.

— Да, я полагал, здесь всё будет более... — говорил Гриндевальд, рассматривая высокий потолок с острыми узорами. Люстра тоже была снята и покоилась на полу.

— Упорядоченное? — закончил за него Альбус, закрывая дверь.

— Да! — подтвердил Геллерт. — Что такого случилось, что у тебя не было времени на уборку?

— Меня ведь назначили директором совсем недавно, во время вашего... нападения. И было бы странно, если бы я стал возиться в кабинете вместо того, чтобы защищать Хогвартс.

— А что случилось с предыдущим директором? — Геллерт прошёлся глазами по именам на рамках и повернулся к собеседнику.

— Ах... Прошлый директор — Армандо Диппет — погиб... Хороший был человек... — В голосе Альбуса чувствовалась горечь, и то же отразилось на его лице. Он обнял себя руками. — Его последним желанием было назначение меня директором. Он просил спасти детей.

— И ты их спас, Альбус, — уверенно сказал Геллерт, кладя руки ему на плечи. — Теперь они все в безопасности, благодаря твоему героизму.

— Да какой же это героизм? — грустно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Героем был директор Диппет, пожертвовавший собой ради школы. А что я? Всего лишь плыл по течению.

— Не говори так. Ты заправлял школой, подбадривал своих сторонников, организовал их побег, в конце концов!

— Неудачный побег, — холодно обрубил Альбус. — Я догадываюсь, что за нашими мелкими победами стоял ты, Геллерт.

— Ну, надо же было делать иногда вид, что у вас в тылу нет шпионов, — усмехнулся тот. — В любом случае, все твои детишки и даже твой брат из-за тебя живы и здоровы, и уже наверняка смотрят десятые сны в своих маленьких детских кроватках, так что тебе не за что себя корить. Ты сделал свою работу, и сделал её хорошо, не пытайся меня переубедить в обратном. Ты принял правильное решение, пусть это и не привело к победе. Это привело к общему благу.

— Я... — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул, напряжённо щёлкая костяшками пальцев. — Я на это очень надеюсь. Надеюсь, что я не сделал неправильный выбор. Снова.

— Только общими усилиями мы принесём равенство и справедливость миру. Я подумаю над твоими словами и внесу некоторые... коррективы в свои планы.

— Я рад, — всё, что смог сказать Альбус, и искренне улыбнулся. Его глаза налились слезами, и он поспешил поцеловать ладонь Гриндевальда, жмурясь и прижимая её к губам чуть дольше, чем нужно. В ответ на это Геллерт взял его лицо в свои руки и поцеловал в его лоб.

— Я тоже, — прошептал он, а затем прижал голову Альбуса к своей груди, и тому пришлось немного пригнуться, но оно того стоило. Слышать это быстро бьющееся сердце, пышущее любовью как никогда, было просто бесценно, и Альбус прильнул ближе, обнимая Геллерта за талию и зарываясь носом под его жилетку. Впервые за долгое время Гриндевальд понял, что по-настоящему счастлив, и жить стоит только ради таких тихих, спокойных моментов единения с Альбусом, когда ничего на свете неважно и больше не существует. — _Я скучал по тебе, Аль,_ — внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал Геллерт.

Вдруг огоньки светильников во всей комнате как-то странно накренились, дрожа, и тут же выпрямились. Одна из свечей взорвалась снопом искр, выпуская в комнату гарь, дым и истинное порождение пламени — это был Феникс. Он величественно пересёк кабинет всего за пару взмахов своих огромных сияющих крыльев и сел на жёрдочку для птиц сбоку от директорского кресла, подобно какому-нибудь домашнему попугаю.

— Так значит, это не просто легенда... — поражённо проговорил Гриндевальд.

— Ох, Фоукс вернулся, — Было понятно по голосу, что Альбус улыбнулся. — Здравствуй, мой друг, надеюсь, твой полёт был безопасным.

Феникс ответил непонятным воркованием и вполне осмысленно поглядел на гостя с некой неприязнью. Впрочем, может Гриндевальду просто показалось.

— Он — мой, — ответил Геллерт на немое неодобрение со стороны феникса, сильнее прижимая Альбуса к себе.

— Ах, да, извини, я подойду чуть попозже. Отдохни пока, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Дамблдор, перехватывая внимание Фоукса на себя. — Я просил домовиков приготовить тебе еды, загляни туда, если голоден.

Фоуксу два раза повторять не надо было. Он понимал намёки получше многих людей, поэтому через несколько секунд растворился в подрагивающем пламени так же быстро, как возник.

— И как давно он тебе явился? — полюбопытствовал Геллерт.

— Года три назад, — отозвался Альбус, — когда ты начал предпринимать активные действия по... захвату мира, я полагаю. На самом деле, ощущение, что он со мной уже всю жизнь. Фоукс чудесен.

— Обо мне ты так не говоришь, — наигранно заревновал Геллерт и ощутил, как Альбус щекотит его своим смехом, а затем целует в ключицу.

— Хорошо. Гриндевальд великолепен, изумителен, превосходен, очарователен, неотразим, прекрасен... Что ещё? Тебе достаточно?

— А как же "чудесен"?

— И чудесен, это очевидно без упоминания.

— Ну ладно, ты прощён. Это только в первый и последний раз.

Они стояли так довольно долго, и, в конечном счёте, Гриндевальд выпустил Дамблдора из объятий, несмотря на то, что тот был готов стоять так хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Геллерт ценил это, но спину любовника ценил больше, она ему сегодня ещё будет нужна. И потом, пришло время сгибаться самому.

Грациозным взмахом палочки все неаккуратно лежащие вещи поднялись в воздух и стали вставать на свои места. Книги — на полки; ингредиенты — в высокий стеклянный сервант; столы и стулья — в разные углы на усмотрение Геллерта; люстра загорелась и закрепилась на потолке; камин отчистился и вспыхнул синим пламенем; механизмы собрались и отправились в заготовленные шкафы; а Омут памяти — в отведённую под него нишу.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоумевающе спросил Дамблдор.

— Помогаю тебе для разнообразия, — насмешливо ответил Гриндевальд. — Это Омут памяти, не так ли? Всегда хотел такой приобрести.

— О, да! Он очень древний. Легенды гласят, что его нашли зарытым в землю основатели Хогвартса ещё тысячу лет назад и решили построить здесь школу.

— И ты этому веришь? — он саркастически поднял бровь.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Альбус, проведя пальцем по пыльному краю Омута, а затем брезгливо отряхнулся. — Это звучит слишком складно и приторно. Скорее всего, он появился здесь спустя пару поколений директоров, когда стал упоминаться в доверенностях.

— О, не говори со мной о бюрократии ради вашего ненаглядного Мерлина!

— Хорошо, не буду, — рассмеялся Дамблдор. — Спасибо за помощь. У меня всё чесались руки привести здесь всё в удобоваримый вид.

— Должен будешь, — подмигнул Гриндевальд, посылая последний фолиант на уготовленное место, а затем направился к директорскому столу рассматривать тот потёртый колпак. — Что это за старьё и что оно у тебя делает? Я думал, ты одеваешься по последней моде, милый.

Дамблдор поднялся по ступенькам следом, и Гриндевальд с самым серьёзным видом водрузил на себя колпак.

— О, я не советую так делать, — расплылся в улыбке Альбус.

— Поче?..

— Слизерин! — прогремела на весь кабинет шляпа. Гриндевальд встрепенулся, испуганно расширив глаза, таращась на давящегося от смеха Дамблдора. — И директор прав, я возмущённо прошу положить меня на место! Тем более, что вы вовсе не молодой человек и не планируете поступать в Хогвартс.

Дамблдор осторожно снял Распределяющую шляпу с Гриндевальда, извиняясь:

— Да, прошу прощения за моего друга. Мы не хотели вас беспокоить.

— Объясните всё хорошенько, профессор Дамблдор, этому вашему другу, что не всё в кабинете директора можно свободно трогать!

— Конечно-конечно, непременно объясню, — заверил Альбус, кладя затихающую шляпу подальше на полку, а затем перевёл взгляд на немного ошарашенного Геллерта.

— Что ж, — сказал тот, — во-первых, что это за штука? Во-вторых, что такое Слизерин?

— Это Распределяющая шляпа, — отозвался Дамблдор, подходя обратно к столу. — В Хогвартсе существует четыре факультета, в которые определяют по личным качествам, и, соответственно, распределяет детей этот магический артефакт.

— А Слизерин это факультет? По какому признаку туда отправляют? — Геллерт незаметно приблизился, оперевшись ладонью о стол.

— Да, Слизерин это факультет. Туда отправляют хитрых и амбициозных учеников, способных добиваться своего любыми методами.

— А я хитрый, амбициозный и способный добиваться своего ученик?.. — томно прошептал Гриндевальд, подкрадываясь настолько близко, что между ними осталось всего несколько сантиметров, — профессор Дамблдор? Или, может быть, директор Дамблдор?

Альбус сглотнул, кровь бросилась в его лицо, и Геллерт положил руки ему на шею, слегка поглаживая и ныряя пальцами под воротник рубашки, изображая из себя невинность. Он наклонился к уху, кусая за мочку, и Дамблдор ощутил, как жар разнёсся по телу, словно электрический заряд по венам, и внутренности завязались узлом. Сирена колдовства вновь запела и заволокла его в своё дурманящее марево.

— Возьми меня на этом столе, — ворожил своим дивным голосом Гриндевальд. Альбус сжал челюсть и кулаки, чтобы не сорваться и не выполнить просьбу. — Ты мне теперь должен, не забыл?

Геллерт тем временем продолжил игру и, зарывшись в рыжие волосы, резко потянул на себя, поворачиваясь и заставляя прижать себя к столу. Дамблдору пришлось упереться ладонями в столешницу по обе стороны от любовника. Его взгляд теплился нежностью и жаждой, а дерево под ладонями обуглилось от наплыва сдерживаемой магии. Воздух ощутимо сгустился, в большом кабинете разом стало вдруг душно и тесно. Казалось, ещё немного и лопнут стёкла вместе с терпением Альбуса.

— Д-давай всё-таки в спальне, — взмолил он.

— Нет, хочу здесь, — манерно капризничал Геллерт, садясь на стол и разводя ноги. Он положил свои ладони поверх ладоней Альбуса, и начал оглаживать их, пробираясь дальше к напряжённым мышцам и расстёгивая манжеты. — Если будешь упрямится, применю секретное оружие.

— Какое ещё оружие? — холодея сердцем, спросил Дамблдор.

— А вот это! — и с этими словами Геллерт вдруг отстранился и ловко закинул ноги Альбусу на плечи так, что на них оказались его лодыжки. Дамблдор сначала опешил, а затем остервенело стал целовать ноги Геллерта через кожаные ботинки, прижимая их к себе, заставляя того победно рассмеяться. — Ты от меня никуда не денешься, Альбус.

— Никуда, — подтвердил он, поднимаясь поцелуями к бёдрам. Его благоговейные касания заводили даже сквозь чёртову ткань, и Геллерт искренне пожалел, что ещё не был раздет.

Альбус же, будто прочитав его мысли, стал сдирать с него обувь и штаны, продолжая ласкать и сбивчиво целовать. С рубашкой и пиджаком ухмыляющийся Гриндевальд справился сам и, вытащив палочку, кинул одежду куда-то на пол, оставаясь практически голым.

— И всё-таки, — сказал Альбус, нависнув над ним, и Гриндевальду пришлось опустить ноги, чтобы позволить ему это сделать. — Пойдём в спальню... Она недалеко!

И столько верности и неподдельного подобострастия было во взгляде Дамблдора, что Геллерт просто не смог ему отказать.

— Хорошо, но только ты меня туда отнесёшь, — поставил он условие, очерчивая палочкой его скулу. Тот лишь широко улыбнулся и, осторожно подхватив его, направился к двери в глубине башни.

Директорская спальня была маленькой по сравнению с кабинетом, и Гриндевальд не совсем понимал, почему Дамблдор просто не расширит помещение заклинанием. В ней был лишь большой гардероб, диванчик и кровать наполовину комнаты, на которую Альбус аккуратно усадил Геллерта и невыносимо медленно стал продолжать поцелуи от самых ступней и дальше вверх, заставляя мелко дрожать от предвкушения.

— Чёрт возьми, Альбус, — прошипел Гриндевальд, судорожно зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Палочка выпала из рук и укатилась на край кровати.

— Возьму, не беспокойся, — лукаво сверкнул глазами Дамблдор. Настала его очередь издеваться.

Достигнув возбуждённого паха, Альбус принялся ласкать его через нижнее белье, и губами прошёлся по дорожке волос у пупка. Его сильные и при этом мягкие руки на коже; быстрый язык, запредельно хорошо знающий его тело; и зубы, осторожно кусающие за сосок так, чтобы принести удовольствие, а не боль. Альбус был идеален в своей предупредительности и нежности настолько, что получил первый сладкий стон ещё в самом начале, и умелыми пальцами заставлял бессвязно лепетать и возбуждаться ещё больше.

Наконец, он добрался до лица и остановился, с непередаваемым упоением наблюдая за пунцовым, изгибающимся Геллертом. Долго любоваться ему, конечно, никто не позволил. Гриндевальд увлёк Дамблдора в пылкий, требовательный поцелуй, нещадно кусая за долгие прелюдия и не слизывая проступающую кровь, позволяя ей капать на лицо, простыню, одежду, а затем и мелко заструится по подбородку. Дамблдор отстранился, явственно ощущая металлический привкус, осевший на языке.

— Г-геллерт... — еле вымолвил он с разбитой губой, пока виновник со вздохом брал палочку и, направив её на Альбуса, бормотал магические формулы, заставляя рану срастись. — Спасибо.

Дамблдор расплылся в трогательной улыбке, и Геллерт подавил в себе желание вновь поранить его и самому всё залечить, лишь бы опять услышать кроткое "спасибо" и увидеть это нежное выражение лица, когда точно ещё немного — и комната озарится солнечными лучами.

Отложив палочку, Гриндевальд коварно ухмыльнулся расслабленной позиции Альбуса и резко навалился, двигаясь вправо, заставляя перевернуться и поменяться местами. Теперь Геллерт оказался сверху и торжествующе смотрел на Дамблдора, сидя на его бёдрах.

— И что теперь ты прикажешь делать? — снисходительно поинтересовался Альбус.

— Как минимум, раздеться.

И правда, он ведь до сих пор был одет.

— Твоё желание — закон.

Дамблдор пожал плечами и стал расстёгивать рубашку, невольно втягивая живот и выдыхая, когда пальцы Геллерта подобрались снизу и начали расстёгивать с другого конца. Чувствуя как всё сжимается от ощущения робеющего дыхания под ладонями, словно в его руках теплилась сама жизнь, Гриндевальд легко коснулся губами шеи Альбуса, а затем принялся кусать и ставить льстивые засосы. Теперь пути назад точно не было: если он ставил засосы, значит ни под каким предлогом секса избежать не получится.

— Что это? — спросил Геллерт, когда рубашка соскользнула с плеч Альбуса. Он невесомо прошёлся по ним руками, считая каждую едва заметную родинку и веснушку. — Ты ранен, mein Schatz?

— А, да, ничего серьёзного, — Дамблдор покосился на повязки, тоже был удивлённый их присутствием. — Фоукс уже вылечил меня своими слезами, несмотря на то, что я его отговаривал. Надо бы снять компресс.

— Что ж, хотя бы в чём-то он тебе пригодился, — жеманно произнёс Гриндевальд, заставляя Альбуса улыбнуться, а затем добавил, коснувшись повязки: — Плотно держится, давай я.

— О, нет, не стоит. Я знаю, что ты любишь убирать...

Но прежде чем Дамблдор успел договорить, он скривился и впился глазами в довольного Гриндевальда, который теперь держал в руках компресс из целебных трав.

— ...слишком резко, — строгим тоном завершил мысль Альбус.

— Хм... И правда всё зажило, — нарочито игнорируя тяжёлый взор, Геллерт откинул повязку в сторону, а затем, будто только заметив рассерженный вид Дамблдора, защебетал самым невинным голосом: — Ох, директор! Я сделал что-то не так? Может, я могу как-то... загладить свою вину?

И он под собственный прорывающийся хохот был повален на спину, утянут в долгий поцелуй и снова погружён в крепкие объятия неразрывной связи. Их пальцы интуитивно сплелись, два шрама от клятвы на крови соединились в один вновь. Может, серебряный фиал давно был опустошён и потерян где-то в ящике безделушек Дамблдора, но эти метки клеймом позора или величия навсегда отпечатались на их линиях судьбы, переплетённых и неделимых.

— Давай быстрее, — нетерпеливо прорычал Геллерт, оглаживая грудь любовника и слизывая проступившие от настойчивости кровь и пот. Он расточал ласки так, как жил — не зная пощады и жалости, и было что-то неизменно властное в его прикосновениях, заставляющее повиноваться его воле как своей собственной.

В конечном счёте, они содрали последние остатки одежды и предстали перед друг другом голые и возбужденные.

— Лежать, — приказал Геллерт, когда Альбус потянулся за очередным поцелуем. Тот удивился и под слегка давящей ладонью опустился обратно на постель. Гриндевальд деловито щёлкнул пальцем, и по его руке заструилось масло — чудо беспалочковой магии; чары, изобретённые им самим. Он завёл руку назад, приподнимаясь и начиная растягивать себя. Он не зашипел, не издал ни звука, и его лицо лишь на секунду дёрнулось, но Альбусу было достаточно даже этого, чтобы ринутся облегчить его боль. Геллерт же зло сверкнул глазами и нажал на Дамблдора сильнее, приковывая всем своим весом к постели. — Я сказал лежать! Я сам!

И возобновил выверенные движения под голодным и одновременно нежным взглядом Альбуса, готового ловить каждое слово, звук или эмоцию. Его лицо — отзывчивое и сердобольное — совсем не такое, каким его представлял себе Геллерт в своих похотливых фантазиях. Да и кто бы сомневался, что великий Дамблдор вновь не превзойдёт все ожидания? Занимаясь с кем-то сексом или банально удовлетворяя себя, Геллерт мечтал о нём. О нём — сильном и могущественном маге, о котором ходило так много страшных слухов. Его никто не мог затмить. Все эти безмозглые прихвостни, так стремившиеся лечь под Геллерта, не способны были затмить Альбуса. Сотни лживых дифирамб об обожании не стоили одного такого чувственного и понимающего взгляда. Правильное слово он тогда подобрал... " **псы** ". Беззаветно лижущие пустую руку, лающие на чужих и смотрящие таким жалким взглядом, когда их пинаешь. Самые настоящие псы.

Под этим пристальным взглядом Гриндевальд просто не мог пресечь желание, прокатывающегося по всему телу. Он пропустил второй палец, толкаясь глубже, а за ним и третий, запрокинув голову и чувствуя, как рот заполняется слюной от боли и неотвратимо настигающего наслаждения. В какой-то момент, который Геллерт как-то упустил в своей неге, бесконечное терпение Альбуса всё-таки лопнуло, и Гриндевальда уложили на кровать. Дамблдор раздвинул его ноги и осторожно вошел, словно Геллерт был хрустальный, не иначе. И тот даже не был против. В этих сильных руках и правда хотелось быть какой-нибудь фарфоровой куклой, только бы эти ласки не прекращались.

Альбус начал медленно двигаться, и послышались его робеющий возглас и необузданное рычание Геллерта. Они стонали в унисон. Дамблдор уткнулся Гриндевальду в плечо, легко кусая и тут же подобострастно покрывая поцелуями. Его мягкие толчки находили сильнейший отклик по всему телу, и Геллерт терялся в ощущениях, тонул и увязал навсегда в этом болоте по имени Альбус Дамблдор. Пребывая чуть ли не в подобии транса, он подавался навстречу и задавал более быстрый ритм. Он взял руку Альбуса и положил её себе на бедро, заставляя притянуть к себе сильнее; он приблизился сам, устроил свою руку на его лопатку и скользнул пальцами в его длинные пряди. Дамблдор же громко выдохнул. Сквозь полуопущенные веки ему казалось, что воздух — нет, настоящий эфир! — вокруг Геллерта мерцал неясными пятнами, и он, разгоряченный и изящный, олицетворял точно древнего бога из маггловских легенд, ожившее изваяние античности, творение великих мастеров, идеальный образ человека! И Альбуса одолело что-то подобное лихорадке, и он без разбору стал целовать шею Гриндевальда, случайно ставя засосы.

Он запоздало осознал, что это дело рук магии Геллерта. Сирена не знала покоя, она билась и охмеляла лучше любого огневиски, так что с каждой минутой всё это ещё больше становилось похожим на сон, нежели на действительность. Дамблдор прекратил чувствовать связь с реальностью, поддаваясь елейному зову, который звучал, казалось, прямо в голове. Протяжные стоны и сбивчивое дыхание вели его, заставляя делать толчки глубже и резче. Гриндевальд притянул его за загривок обратно к своему лицу и был так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось. В дурмане грезилось, что весь бренный мир испарился и остались лишь эти чарующие геллертовские глаза.

Крепкий поцелуй не заставил себя долго ждать. Альбус заскулил, чувствуя, что не выдерживает — неминуемо приближалось насыщение. Оттянуть не получалось: Геллерт, словно поняв всё, стал выгибаться и набирать слишком уж рьяный темп. Хотел всего и сразу, как всегда. И, в конечном счёте, всё становилось неважно. _Ведь Геллерт всегда получает то, что хочет._

Гортань Дамблдора сковало надсадным криком, ладонь прожгла тонкую простыню, воздух вокруг заискрился зачатками пожара. В глазах у Гриндевальда мгновенно потемнело, далёкое эхо чужого колдовства на секунду сжалось вокруг, оттесняя его собственную, а по телу прокатилась раскалённая волна. Магия Альбуса изящной нимфой оставила на его губах целомудренный поцелуй. Геллерт прекрасно её помнил. Как же можно забыть эту плутовку? О, она не раз заставляла его трепетать и молить о большем.

Этот странный всплеск был настолько бесподобен, что Геллерт не сдержался и впервые простонал имя любовника, вкладывая в голос всю страсть, на которую был способен. Альбус же кончил, пачкая постельное бельё, будто опять стал тем боязливым восемнадцатилетним девственником, и обессиленно рухнул рядом. В комнате повисло молчание, в котором слышалось только то, как глухо ходил воздух в их лёгких и как гудели ограничители на запястьях Дамблдора.

— Мой дорого-о-ой... — протянул Геллерт, восхищённо качая головой и немного ёрзая от появившегося ощущения наполненности. — Задал ты, конечно, жару. Я так понимаю сдерживать твою магию взрывоопасно.

— У меня такое с детства, — слабо отозвался Альбус. Серебряные браслеты на его руках покрылись едва заметными трещинами. Его стан блестел от испарины, кадык нервно дёргался, и губы жадно ловили воздух. Он был уязвим и прекрасен. Снова.

Когда его дыхание успокоилось, Гриндевальд нежно провёл рукой от виска до подбородка, и Дамблдор вздрогнул. Задремал, бедный.

— Мой хороший, — усмехнулся Геллерт, его губы тронула улыбка от столь очаровательной картины.

— Меняемся? — хрупко спросил Альбус, приподнимаясь.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! — и улыбка приобрела хищный блеск.

Гриндевальд склонился над Дамблдором, снова щёлкая и призывая масло уже для него, а затем жестом скомандовал перевернуться. Альбус всё сразу понял, послушно встал на четвереньки, с волнением ожидая дальнейших действий, и тихо вздохнул, когда холодное масло коснулось его входа. Геллерт попытался ввести палец, но шло очень тяжело, и было очевидно, что это приносило одно мучение.

— Дорогой, ты настолько тугой, что можно подумать, что ты вообще ни с кем не занимался сексом после меня.

— Эх, ну... — замялся Дамблдор. То, как быстро краснеют его щёки можно было понять даже по его смущённому блеянию.

Неожиданно для себя, Геллерт почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось в животе и во рту стало сухо. Имел ли Альбус над ним столь большую власть, что мог так мастерски управлять его настроением, не прикладывая к тому никаких усилий? Если это и правда так, то настанет день, когда Дамблдор непринуждённо скажет ему лечь в могилу, и Гриндевальд непринуждённо ляжет.

_С одним условием: он утянет его с собой._

Геллерт кое-как вымолвил:

— Подожди, это что, правда? Ты без меня в монашки записался?

— Ну, не совсем в монашки!.. Бывало, что я и сам, но, в основном, я просто... Просто работал, писал, обучал детей, мне было не до этого!

— Я помню, ты сказал мне то же самое, когда я брал тебя в первый раз, — хмыкнул Геллерт, наклоняясь к его уху и опаляя медовым жаром. Его глаза, по обыкновению светящиеся хитрым огоньком, потемнели от сгущающегося внутри чувства. Все такого же склизкого и всеобъемлющего, забивающего все нервные окончания своим томительным возбуждением. — Повторим? — спросил он, понизив голос до соблазнительного шёпота змея-искусителя. Ох, не зря шляпа определила его в Слизерин...

Ну разве ему можно сказать "нет"?

— Конечно, — негромко усмехнулся Дамблдор.

От такого ответа сводило всё естество. Геллерту захотелось привязать его к кровати, долго томить и заставить излиться от одних лишь ласк, но было бы просто преступлением не воспользоваться случаем и не отыметь святошу Дамблдора. Тем более, когда он на всё готов и уже стоит в подходящей позе. Так что Гриндевальд медленно ввёл один палец в несколько подходов, водя свободной рукой по его члену, и, использовав чары, впрыснул ему внутрь немного масла. Дамблдор ахнул и посмотрел на него со смущением, будто извиняясь за шум в поздний час, а Гриндевальд оскалился и объявил свою волю:

— Громче.

И уверенно вставил второй, заставляя Альбуса резко выдохнуть и ощутить как внизу живота завязывается узел болезненного желания. Гриндевальд стал двигаться внутри, ускоряясь с каждой секундой, выдавливая из партнёра мычание в подушку, а затем и полноценные стоны, равнодушно терпеть которые было просто невыносимо. Сердце чеканило безбашенный ритм, а Альбус так бесстыже стонал, распаляя эту грандиозную стихию, зарождающуюся в утробе, что... Нет, он просто не мог устоять!

Геллерт вошёл, не сдержав восторженного вскрика. Внутри Альбуса было туго и влажно настолько, что двигаться по-началу было неприятно, однако это только больше кружило голову. Начиная с неглубоких толчков, Гриндевальд медленно продвигался дальше и старался чем-то компенсировать боль партнёра, целуя, лаская чувствительные места.

— Как ты? — спросил Геллерт на выдохе.

— В порядке, — прохрипел Дамблдор и сам толкнулся, опережая его движения. — Тебе-то не больно? Хотя, даже если это так, ты ведь не скажешь, верно?

— Любовь моя, ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо.

— А разве это плохо? — игриво спросил Альбус, поворачивая к нему голову. Чёлка прилипла ко лбу и немного скрывала глаза, но этот азартный взгляд Геллерт смог бы увидеть даже в кромешной темноте.

— Ни коим образом, — ответил Гриндевальд, хватая Дамблдора за мокрые волосы и наматывая их на кулак.

— Ах! Продолжай! — срываясь на крик, попросил Альбус.

— Чёртов мазахист, — усмехнулся Геллерт, притягивая его голову. На висках Дамблдора алмазной пылью блестел пот, глаза были зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт. Гриндевальд накрыл его губы своими и резко ускорил темп. А Альбус поддавался, выгибался, подчинялся, желал и двигался в такт, забывая про собственный комфорт.

Минуты вместе оборачивались засахарившимся мёдом, не текли, а растягивались тонкой струйкой. Гриндевальд овладевал им с каждым движением всё больше и больше и чувствовал, как наслаждение готово вспыхнуть жарким пламенем, обрести своё физическое и столь примитивное воплощение. На всё откуда-то хватало сил: на укусы, засосы, синяки; на грубость и нежность; на шлепки и узоры, выведенные языком; на быструю смену позы из-за неуместного желания видеть друг друга, смотреть прямо в глаза; на потирание кончиками носов, словно какие-нибудь дикари или — ещё хуже — животные; на царапанье спины и долгий, томный, неразрывный поцелуй, длившийся вечность. Они ловили каждый пленительный момент и, стоило их губам хоть на секунду расстаться, они умирали. Вместе. Как и прежде. Дамблдор впивался ногтями в кожу и вздрагивал при каждом толчке, как при первом; а Гриндевальд вдавливал его в кровать, кусаясь и обжигая дыханием. В ту ночь с цепи сорвались оба.

И как-то перестало существовать что-то личное, всё стало общим и единым, как в этих утопических сказках для политиков, только по-настоящему. Серая реальность стёрлась, не оставив даже воспоминаний, унося с ветром все прошлые обиды и недомолвки. Их магия, прекрасная в своём могуществе, схлестнулась в танце, и что-то действительно великолепное зарождалось в них. Наваждение струилось по венам, сплеталось в пальцах, в скомканных простынях, в дрожащих языках пламени и было неудержимым в стремлении к свободе, но в то же время интимным, как будто все звезды во вселенной заключены сейчас в их ладонях.

Они чувствовали друг друга, они знали друг друга, они _любили_ друг друга, они слились воедино и, наверное, впервые в жизни были согласны во всём. И всё же, оба в глубине души понимали, что всему приходит конец. И в этот раз тоже не стал исключением.

Когда напряжение достигло пика, взорвавшись внутри чудесной феерией, они вновь очутились в директорской спальне и чувствовали себя уставшими и разбитыми. Бренные тела были тяжёлые, словно из чугуна, а конечности наоборот — ломкие и рыхлые как снег, так что вырваться из объятий усталости и улечься получше стало непосильной задачей. Зато уснуть, не накрывшись одеялом и прижимаясь друг к другу, грязным и потным, — звучало вполне приемлемо, ведь бренные головы больше не сделаны из тепла и света, теперь они пустые и ленивые. В таком виде они и провалились во тьму — всё ещё неразрывно связанные.

Но заснуть вдвоём — не значит проснутся. Геллерт какой-то ощутил толчок в грудь и разлепил веки, чувствуя себя паршиво. Поясницу ломило, колени не гнулись, неимоверно хотелось пить. Он заставил себя приподнять голову, осмотреться в поисках Альбуса и понять, что за окном ещё ночь, он заботливо укрыт одеялом, на неприметной софе лежит его аккуратно уложенная и наверняка выглаженная одежда, а на прикроватной тумбочке стоит стакан прохладной воды, к которому Геллерт незамедлительно потянулся. Выпив всё до дна, Гриндевальд облизнул сухие губы и усмехнулся. Ведь всё продумал, старый чёрт!

А затем вспомнил, почему проснулся. Странная тревога вновь одолела сердце, заставляя его биться быстрее. Гриндевальд никогда не игнорировал интуицию, и в этот раз не стал. Этот прохвост и известный соня Дамблдор никогда бы не встал раньше положенного просто так. Геллерт расторопно встал с кровати, наскоро оделся и притянул палочку, пряча её в рукаве.

Гадкий свет из директорского кабинета слепил глаза. Геллерт поморщился, закрываясь рукой. Он огляделся и обнаружил Альбуса полностью одетым, словно собравшегося в путь, сидящим за столом и балующимся со своей диковинной птицей. Мерно стучали антикварные часы, показывающие без десяти двенадцать, за окном раздавался тихий перестук дождя, а Фоукс слабо ворковал под мягкими поглаживаниями. Всё это выглядело подозрительно спокойным и безмятежным, поэтому Геллерт сильнее сжал палочку. Пришло время разрушить эту идиллию.

Он начал медленно спускаться по лестнице, ступая достаточно громко, однако Дамблдор не реагировал, только Фоукс сразу же подорвался и взлетел к потолку, исчезая в пламени какой-то свечи. Альбус проводил его отсутствующим взором. Он явно находился в своих мыслях, и его задумчивое, бледное лицо на короткое мгновение предстало Геллерту лицом мертвеца. Он явственно увидел его лежащим на земле, со струящейся из носа кровью и таким же пустым взглядом в этих прекрасных лазурных глазах. Его варварски расщеплённая напополам палочка покоилась в холодной руке, а рот был глупо приоткрыт, будто в удивлении.

Геллерт испытал дикий, морозящий сознание ужас и судорожно помотал головой, прогоняя видение. Его пророческие способности в последние дни усилились, и часто он мог предугадать даже элементарный выпад противника во время дуэли. Но раньше всё это было мелко, несущественно, а вот теперь... Что это могло значить? Можно ли предотвратить эту картину будущего? Как скоро это свершится? Геллерт не знал. Всё, что он знал, так это то, что Дамблдора ни в коем случае нельзя отпускать, куда бы он там ни собрался.

— Альбус, — негромко позвал Гриндевальд, и тот всё-таки обернулся.

— Геллерт! — Дамблдор нервно вскочил с кресла и, вероятно, успел сделать какие-то выводы по его мрачному лицу. — Ох, ты проснулся! Извини, я вовсе не хотел тебя буди...

— Почему ты одет? — грубо прервал его Гриндевальд, делая шаг вперёд, а собеседник — симметричный шаг назад.

— По той же причине, что и ты, — уклончиво отозвался Альбус, и его глаза боязливо метнулись к часам.

— Это не ответ! — продолжал Геллерт, обнажая палочку. Его голос мгновенно сорвался на крик. — Куда ты собрался? Нашёл какой-то изобретательный способ сбежать, да? Думал, усыпил моё доверие?! Забыл? Ты принадлежишь мне, Альбус! У нас был уговор: жизни людей на твою! Я тебе обещал, и ты мне обещал!

— Я помню про это, Геллерт... — уверил Альбус, выставляя руки вперёд. Он сохранял в себе невозмутимость и самообладание. — Ну какой ещё способ сбежать? Я же в ограничителях. Я лишь хотел немного прогуляться по школе, мне не спится. Хочешь, пойдём со мной? Только оденься получше...

И Гриндевальд почти поверил, почти опустил обратно палочку и спокойно выдохнул, но тут это доверительное и доброжелательное выражение снова сменилось веяниями будущего. Геллерту явилось его безжизненное тело, которое медленно закрывали крышкой мраморного саркофага. Гриндевальда прошиб холодный пот, и волосы встали дыбом, как у кота.

— Нет! — вдруг вскипел он. — Ты врёшь! Это ложь! Снимай с себя всё и возвращайся в спальню!

— Геллерт, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Альбус.

— Буду, если ты вернёшься обратно!

Наверное, он сейчас больше походил на психа, чем на вождя революции, и было как-то плевать. В груди бесновалось стойкое ощущение, что Альбуса ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять одного, и оно затмевало всё существующее честолюбие.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул, смотря как-то грустно и нерешительно. Гриндевальд знал этот взгляд, и в горле встал такой плотный комок, что хотелось закашляться. Сейчас он скажет, что...

— Я не могу так, Геллерт, — произнёс Дамблдор, и столько горечи звенело в этих словах, что сердце заходилось от боли. Маска, что он поддерживал весь вечер, слетела, и Альбус обратил к нему свои глаза, блестящие от слёз, которые он быстро сморгнул. Пытался казаться сильным. Не получалось. — Прости, я не могу... Я должен уйти. Мои люди нуждаются во мне.

Его слова были равносильны тому, чтобы переломить собственный хребет через колено. Теперь путь назад был уничтожен, задушен вместе со всеми амбициями, желаниями, мечтами и остатками самоуважения. Альбус был потерян в пучине человеколюбия навсегда.

— Возвращайся в комнату, — угрожающе зарычал Гриндевальд, делая ещё один шаг, готовый в любой момент прыгнуть, уподобившись какому-нибудь свирепому зверю.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Дамблдор, не двигаясь с места. — Мне очень жаль, но так надо.

Злость била по вискам, и, будучи не в силах держать это в себе, Геллерт страшно рассмеялся. Он точно начал сходить с ума рядом с ним, надо бы держать себя в руках...

— Ещё скажи, что это для общего блага! — подтрунивал он.

— Возможно, — кивнул Альбус и хладнокровно продолжил, словно забивая крышку гроба на сердце Геллерта: — Я не могу спокойно смотреть на то, что ты собираешься делать. Тебя нужно остановить во что бы то ни стало.

— Да _что_ я такого делаю?!

Фоукс появился из каминного очага, вырывая сноп искр и ярче освещая комнату. Он величественно взмахнул крыльями и стал коршуном кружить по комнате.

— _Что_ ты такого делаешь?.. — обескураженно переспросил Дамблдор. Его брови сдвинулись к переносице, в огне вспыхнули седеющие волосы, и, отбросив тень, удлинился нос. Морщины отчётливо проявились на его грозном лице, словно вырезанные ножом. Альбус вмиг постарел, и его голос тоже. — Ты знаешь, _что_ здесь было? Ты был здесь во время сражения?

— Нет, — Геллерт сжал губы в тонкую нитку.

— А я был. И я видел, — сказал Дамблдор тоном, от которого кровь в жилах стыла. — Видел, как сотни людей идут на верную гибель! Как они падают замертво, даже не успев достать палочки! Я помню сожжённый дотла Хогсмид! Я помню, как нам приходилось чем попало закрывать лица умерших и как Большой Зал был полон трупов, потому что на магию не оставалось никаких сил! Дети умирали у меня на руках! Маленькие дети, Геллерт!.. Дети, которых я месяц назад обучал, как превращать камни в мыльные пузыри! И ты!.. Ты!.. — Альбус уже отчаянно кричал. Чувствуя, что горячится, наливается звонкой и упругой досадой, он обуздал чувства и заговорил суровее: — Ты ещё спрашиваешь у меня, _что_ такого ты делаешь?

Комната, до этого наполненная его благозвучным голосом, опустела. Наступила раздирающая слух тишина.

— Ты останешься здесь, — отчеканил Гриндевальд, направляя на него палочку. — Я видел будущее. Я видел твою смерть. Уйдёшь — и ты труп.

— Если такова моя судьба, я её приму.

— Нет! — гаркнул Геллерт, задыхаясь от негодования. — Я тебе не позволю!

Альбус драматично выдержал паузу, смотря исподлобья, его лицо приобрело непреклонное выражение. Он бессердечно произнёс:

— Не стой у меня на пути.

— А то что, Альбус?

Геллерт отхлебнул злой издёвки жизни сполна и, в конце концов, решил ей подыграть. Раз уж гореть, так гореть дотла.

Альбус вымученно усмехнулся. Он понял шутку, как и всегда. А затем вдруг выставил руку с аметистом, на котором вспыхнула руна Триглава*, и Гриндевальд понял, что его тело больше ему не подчиняется. Он рухнул на колени, его конечности налились свинцом, а рот — водой, он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Убедившись, что чары сработали, Дамблдор осторожно положил на стол талисман, и его взгляд смягчился. Он вновь смотрел так, как час назад — проникновенно, чувственно, и внезапное осознание рухнуло на Гриндевальда: Альбус всё это время знал, что будет так.

Часы, словно набат, стали бить полночь, оглушая двенадцатью ударами. Фоукс издал непонятный клич, режущий своей громкостью. Кивнув, Дамблдор скорбно объявил:

— Пора. Твой день закончился, Гриндевальд.

Собственные слова доходили до Альбуса как будто издалека. Плечи дрожали, руки тряслись, а голос был ровный, шёлковый. Безразлично наблюдая за опаляющимися жаром крыльями феникса, он выдохнул и позволил влаге, подступившей к глазам, скатиться по щеке слезой. Геллерт в ответ на это попытался пошевелится и что-то сказать, но каждое движение отдавалось странной тупой болью, и сдвинуться не получалось. Его тело как бы оттягивало назад невидимой рукой, тогда как дух мечтал воспарить.

Он слишком поздно осознал, что за "изобретательный способ сбежать" придумал Дамблдор. И разгадка была у него прямо перед носом! Сколько раз за день эта птица мелькала у него перед глазами? Дурак!

Фоукс стремительно приближался, часы били восьмой удар, Геллерт тяжело дышал от попыток преодолеть древнее волшебство, раскрасневшееся лицо было искажено гневом. Феникс стал порхать вокруг Альбуса, вычерчивая на полу ровный круг как портал. Дамблдор же поднял руку вверх к одному из перьев Фоукса, на полу задребезжало пламя и стало бушующим вихрем подниматься вверх. Сияние феникса обрамило потонувший в свете человеческий силуэт, и внутренний голос истошно завопил Гриндевальду, что ещё мгновение, и он, возможно, навсегда потеряет возлюбленного.

— Пос... Постой... Стой! — будто очнулся ото сна Геллерт и смог подползти к нему на коленях. — Аль!.. Подо!..

Весь мир Геллерта погибал у него на глазах. Он видел, как Дамблдор, ослепший в какофонии света, услышал его и скривил рот в дрожащей улыбке, слёзы снова хлынули мокрыми дорожками по его красивому лицу. Одними лишь губами он сказал то, что было сродни запретному колдовству, чёрной магии, разрушающей любые оковы:

— Я люблю тебя, Геллерт.

И последние силы пророкотали, возродились, окрепли в Геллерте с этими словами. Он скинул чары, чувствуя как вольнолюбивая магия раздражённо пульсирует в крови, и подался к полам мантии Дамблдора, хватаясь в последний момент. Всё тотчас скрутило в обжигающем дыхании огня, и очень скоро он с грохотом упал на какой-то потрескавшийся пол, и на него сверху навалился ещё кто-то. По смешному ойканью он понял, что это был Альбус. Они оказались в кромешной темноте вдвоём. А в кромешной ли? Скоро появился и тусклый свет, и очертания перепуганного лица Дамблдора, и его медленно доходящая до ушей речь:

— Что ты наделал?! Они тебя убьют! Геллерт! ...с ума!.. Они тебя!.. Фоукс, где?.. Фоукс, вернись, пожалуйста! Стой!

Все звуки словно тонули в воде, тело не слушалось, а рассудок — тем более; только образ Альбуса плясал перед глазами вместе со сполохами света. Геллерту удалось прийти в себя, когда Дамблдор пытался запихнуть его тело в обшарпанный шкаф и до слуха доносилось завораживающее нечеловеческое пение. Он застал легендарное пение феникса? Палочка каким-то невероятным образом удержалась, зацепившись за рукав. Гриндевальд сжал её крепче, стал осмысленно озираться, и глаза, привыкшие к темноте, показали ему ещё один просторный кабинет Дамблдора.

Этот был обставлен не так богато. Взгляд цеплялся за ломящиеся от рукописей книжные полки, потёртый котелок для зелий на столе, пара кресел, качающаяся на потолке викторианская люстра, но самое главное, что здесь было — сотни портретов Гриндевальда на стенах. Это были вырезки из всяческих газет, исследовательских книг, сорванных пропагандистских плакатов. На настоящего Геллерта заинтересованно смотрели как минимум двадцать пар его собственных разноцветных глаз. И он улыбнулся краем губ, хватаясь за бортики шкафа и не позволяя себя туда втиснуть. Альбус вздрогнул и отстранился, поняв, что момент упущен. Геллерт же наоборот двинулся в центр комнаты, довольно переглядываясь со своими ухмыляющимися портретами.

— А я смотрю, ты мой поклонник, — выдал он, и по комнате прошлась волна одинакового смеха. Они ещё смели ему подыгрывать!

— Ты бы видел, что он здесь вытворял с нами на прошлой неделе, — пошутила одна из старых колдографий, где он был ещё совсем юным, тринадцатилетним отроком.

— У-ля-ля! Что за красавчика я вижу? — вальяжно улыбнулся настоящий Гриндевальд, присматриваясь к своей молодой ипостаси. — Откуда у тебя это? Украл у старухи Бэгшот?

Дамблдор быстро опомнился, будто дал самому себе пощёчину. Подбежав, он затряс Гриндевальда за плечи, шепча отчаянно и сбивчиво:

— Геллерт, я прошу, молю, спрячься, пожалуйста! Наложи на себя заклинание, ты же можешь!

— Мне не от кого прятаться, — злобно прошипел тот, убирая его руки со своих плеч. Неожиданно даже для самого в нём себя засквозило ядовитая обида. Он не думал, слова сами сбегали из тюрьмы разума и звенели в воздухе как правда. Ему некого бояться.

— Здесь очень опасно! Их больше, чем ты думаешь! Они убьют тебя!

— Кто "они"?

Послышался чей-то восторженный визг, топот ног и шум разговоров за дверью кабинета.

— Видите? Это Фоукс! Фоукс здесь! Я же говорила, это он! Профессор Дамблдор вернулся, он жив!

Последнее предложение подхватило множество голосов, будто бы во всём здании закопошился рой гигантских пчёл. Самого же Альбуса пробила дрожь, и он продолжил ещё более отчаянно, хватаясь за волосы:

— Прошу, прошу, пожалуйста! Спрячься, я всё улажу!

— Поздно, — покачал головой Геллерт, и это верно было подмечено. Заскрипела дверь, открываясь, и в лихорадочном порыве Дамблдор закрыл собой Гриндевальда. И тут уже, видимо, сама судьба подсказала Геллерту, как выйти из этой ситуации самым наилучшим образом: он машинально прижал Альбуса к себе и приставил палочку к его горлу. Во время рейдов Гриндевальд слишком часто проворачивал такой трюк, так что руки сделали всё сами. Когда на пороге кабинета появились светящиеся от счастья люди, словно готовые увидеть рождественскую ёлку, перед ними предстала картина захвата Альбуса Дамблдора в заложники, и вся радость тут же отхлынула с их лиц, замирая немым вопросом у всех на губах.

Альбус тихо выругался, а Геллерт торжествующе рассмеялся, щекотя своим дыханием шею.

— Профессор... — ошеломлённо вымолвил какой-то ребёнок.

— О, Мерлин! — не сдержался кто-то из взрослых.

— Кто это? — ляпнул один.

— Как ты можешь не знать? Это Гриндевальд! — огрызнулся другой.

Дамблдор глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь скрыть прорывающееся негодование.

— А вот и псы Дамблдора... — подтрунил его Геллерт, не без удовольствия замечая страх в глазах присутствующих. — Пришло время _мне_ рушить твои планы, Альбус, — сообщил он ему на ухо.

— Всё хорошо! Будьте спокойны! Я в порядке! — сказал Дамблдор, игнорируя его фразы.

— Пока что, — безжалостно добавил Геллерт так, что все вокруг сжались от ужаса, что его более чем устроило. "Податливые, как глина, и тряпичные, как куклы, — подумал он. — Неудивительно, что Альбус о них так печётся".

Вдруг из толпы выделилась женщина со строгим лицом и по-кошачьему сверкающими глазами. Она, сохраняя хладнокровие, спросила:

— Что нам делать, профессор?

— М-минерва, слава Мерлину, вам...

— Пока что я здесь главный, — провозгласил Гриндевальд, дёргая Альбуса на себя, словно какого-то котёнка, и продолжил: — Значит так, вы покорно даёте мне и... — У него пробился смешок. —... "профессору Дамблдору" уйти, иначе я убью его прямо сейчас.

Несколько человек вскрикнули, позади массы людей послышался грохот, будто кто-то упал в обморок. Вся толпа панически засуетилась, заволновалась, и та женщина — Минерва — отвлеклась на безмозглый сброд. Геллерт просто не мог не отметить, что они и вправду выглядят как глупые, обезглавленные насекомые без своей королевы. Он прижал Альбуса сильнее, чувствуя, как власть и чужой трепет кружат ему голову. У Дамблдора сразу сбилось дыхание, и он неуместно покраснел от его действий.

— Старый паршивец, — процедил Гриндевальд. — Ты пойдёшь со мной. Сбежишь ещё раз, и все эти люди — слышишь меня? — все они умрут, я тебе обещаю! Всё честно, ты нарушил уговор.

— Я ничего не нарушал. Ты говорил "сегодня", один день, и я его тебе дал.

— Ну, хорошо, ты нашёл лазейку. Новая сделка: я не стану их всех убивать, а ты больше никогда не сбежишь от меня.

Альбус осознавал, что вполне вероятно сам же затягивает петлю на своей шее и шеях сотни людей вокруг, но всё равно соврал, найдя в бездонном кармане разыскиваемую вещицу:

— Идёт.

— Потом заключим непреложный обет, ясно?

— Хорошо.

— Чудно, — кивнул Гриндевальд, поверив. — Дорогу! Дайте нам пройти!

И толпа только-только начала расступаться, одаривая его озлобленными взглядами, как вдруг из неё выскользнуло лохматое нечто в ночной рубашке и с пьяными словами:

— Ну, что вы здесь застыли, как на похоронах? Где этот худший из Дамблдоров? Дайте на него посмо...

— Аберфорт! Ради Мерлина, уходи! — воскликнул Альбус.

— Какой интересный оборот принимает эта ситуация, — откровенно веселился Геллерт.

— Ты!.. — прорычал Аберфорт, тыкая пальцем. Его ноздри начинали раздуваться от гнева, и он стал похож на вскипающий чайник. Он скинул руки пытающейся его усмирить Минервы и захотел прорваться вперёд, но его удержала толпа. Геллерт не мог не ощутить, как от него за версту разило алкоголем.

— Я, — просто ответил Гриндевальд. — В последний раз, когда мы так втроём собрались, всё закончилось довольно плачевно.

И живые картины и плакаты с его изображением тут же подали голос, смеясь, одаривая комплиментами его остроумие и благодаря его аплодисментами. Геллерт обаятельно улыбнулся своим портретам и готов был поклонится зрителям, если бы не затруднительное положение.

— Заткнись! — вспыхнул Аберфорт. — Ты ещё ответишь за свои преступления!

— Аберфорт, пожалуйста, не мешай, — снисходительно попросил Альбус.

— Да, хоть раз в жизни послушай старшего брата и дай ему спокойно уйти! — поддакнул Гриндевальд, только больше распаляя обоих Дамблдоров.

— Геллерт! — взмолил Альбус.

— Да, любовь моя?

На эту реплику он посмотрел осуждающе, поджимая губы, и Геллерт понял, что тонет. Снова тонет в этих глазах, в складках его лица, в мимических морщинках и быстро бьющейся жилке на шее, в которую упирается палочка. Он чувствовал его заходящееся страданием сердцебиение и хотел обнять, успокоить, переместиться во времени на час назад и вновь оказаться в директорской спальне, где никто не был важен, кроме них двоих. Альбус сменил гнев на милость, без труда распознав эти ласковые искорки заботы в Геллерте, а тот в свою очередь почти что ощутил мягкое прикосновение его холодных рук к своей щеке. Шумная действительность ушла на второй план, оставив их наедине.

— Почему ты сбегаешь, если хочешь остаться? Почему ты так старательно пытаешься сделать нас врагами, если это не так? Почему ты не хочешь быть со мной, если любишь?

Голос Геллерта звучал приглушённо, хрипло, сумрачно. Ему хотелось кричать, перевернуть чей-нибудь стол, сорвать плакаты, разбить все зеркала в мире, выпить всю воду, чтобы люди сдохли от жажды, и сидеть и долго-долго выть на луну в попытке загасить свою боль. Но Альбус улыбнулся так, как может только он, — искренне и задушевно, и вся ярость в груди улеглась, готовя место для его любви.

— Всё, что я когда-либо хотел, это быть с тобой, Геллерт.

Ответил ему голос, столь нежный, что всё тленное существо Гриндевальда содрогнулось, желая пасть к его ногам, обвить его руками и умолять остаться. Нет, он не останется, если потащить его силком. Альбус — это не приз, не награда и уж тем более не его собственность. Альбус — это самый лучший человек, которого он когда-либо встречал в своей жизни.

— Поэтому я... — продолжал Дамблдор, не разрывая зрительного контакта, словно гипнотизируя Геллерта, — и делаю это...

Он нашёл его свободную руку и поместил в широкую ладонь свой сжатый кулак, из которого виднелся носовой платок. Геллерт нахмурил брови нервным движением, не понимая, и спросил:

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Но вместо ответа Дамблдор быстро разжал руку и отскочил от него, словно от огня. В ладонь опустилось что-то невесомое и послышался хлопок. На миг всё заволокла тьма. Геллерт исчез из одного кабинета и очутился в другом.

 _Всё кончено._ Альбус отшатнулся, а затем обессиленно упал на колени, презренный и беззаветный. Таков исход. Он оттолкнул свой последний шанс.

Его почти сразу облепили восхищённые люди, ищущие с ним рукопожатия, спрашивающие, как ему это удалось, готовые сейчас же выпрыгнуть из окна, если он им прикажет. А он вообще ничего не слышал от всепоглощающей пустоты, затопившей сознание. Он ощущал лишь адскую слабость, и его сердце билось, будто повиснув в бесконечном вакууме. Нить, на которой он был подвешен, вот-вот разорвётся, и он погрузится в безыдейную бездну, даже не сопротивляясь.

Дамблдор пришёл в себя, сидя на кресле, когда над ним склонились обеспокоенные Макгонагалл и Ньют Скамандер. Людей вокруг уже не было, лицо неприятно холодил лондонский ветер, и, проведя по нему рукой, он ощутил влагу. Слёзы или вода, которую плеснули, чтобы он пришёл в себя? Оставалось только гадать.

— Где Аберфорт? — сипло спросил Альбус и закашлялся. Минерва тут же закрыла окно заклинанием. На столе, подбирая зерно, стучал клювом Фоукс.

— Его увели, профессор, он спит, — произнёс Ньют, потупив взгляд.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — строго осведомилась Макгонагалл.

— Отвратительно, — признался Дамблдор, вставая с кресла и отряхиваясь. — Что ж, друзья, нельзя терять ни минуты, я чувствую, скоро сюда нагрянут гости.

— Гриндевальд не знает местоположение этой базы.

— О, поверьте мне, ему не надо знать местоположение, чтобы найти меня. — Он повернулся к Макгонагалл, уже ожидающей указаний. — Минерва, дорогая, оповести всех, чтобы они как можно скорее уходили, желательно через порталы и в другие страны. Великобритания потеряна. Сейчас здесь небезопасно как никогда. И позаботься об Аберфорте, пожалуйста. Боюсь, он в стельку пьян. Сделай так, чтобы он протрезвел.

— Конечно, Альбус.

— Большое спасибо. О! И узнай, сделал ли он то, о чём я просил в письме.

— Хорошо.

Макгонагалл развернулась на каблуках и удалилась, по дороге используя сонорус и оглашая инструкции. Дамблдор обратился к Ньюту.

— Следуй за мной, мой мальчик, — сказал ему Альбус, проходя мимо Фоукса и недовольно качая головой. — Ты маленький плут, ты знаешь об этом? — Феникс негодующе заурчал, а Дамблдор цокнул. Так они и выяснили отношения.

Альбус подошёл к шкафу и вытянул из него пару книг. Тот проскрежетал, поднимая пыль, и отодвинулся, обнаруживая небольшую комнатку.

— Я уже давно не мальчик, профессор, — вежливо напомнил Ньют.

— Да, извини меня... Как же быстро летит время! Кстати, поздравляю тебя со свадьбой. Мне жаль, что я не смог присутствовать. Надеюсь, вы отлично провели медовый месяц.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю. Всё прошло чудесно.

Скамандер с любопытством стал осматривать небольшое потайное хранилище — настоящий кладезь знаний, подобный его чемодану. Здесь было множество ингредиентов, запрещённых книг, странных камней, а Дамблдор направился лишь к потёртому саквояжу и стал рыться в нём. Было бы неплохо взять его с собой, но пока надо было уходить налегке. Пока — только самое основное.

— Твоя жена это... Тина Голдштейн, не так ли? Она сейчас не здесь? Не в Англии?

— Да-да, это она! Она нынче в Америке, по вашему приказу вместе с другими аврорами готовит базу для перевода наших сил туда. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Вполне вероятно, я встретил её сестру, Куинни. Кто она? Что стряслось между ними?

— Ах, Куинни... Она... талантливый легилимент, я был с ней хорошо знаком... Куинни полюбила маггла, но из-за того, что в Америке запрещены смешанные браки, она присоединилась к Гриндевальду, который вдруг стал говорить о любви между... свободными людьми, кажется. Я думаю, он просто хотел переманить её на свою сторону...

— Ты сказал "легилимент"? — настороженно переспросил Альбус, сжав в руке пробирку, которую рассматривал.

— Да, и очень сильный. Что-то случилось, профессор?

— Боюсь, я мог быть недостаточно силён, чтобы противостоять ей окклюменцией. Нужно быть очень осторожными, она могла понять мои планы и рассказать Гриндевальду. Теперь всё надо менять, чёрт...

Дамблдор, не сдержавшись, ударил кулаком по столу так, что все склянки и кружки задребезжали. Ньют, словно тоже сделанный из стекла, встрепенулся. Если уж Дамблдор нервничал, должно быть, всё было очень плохо.

— Куинни не могла услышать мои мысли, когда мы впервые встретились, — тихо вставил Скамандер.

— Я был в ограничителях. Впрочем, я и сейчас в них.

— Ах, да. Снять их, профессор? — Ньют потянулся за палочкой.

— Нет, пока не надо, — проговорил Альбус, перестукивая пальцами по столу, и достал с верхней полки небольшую фигурку орла. — Это личный портал. Отправляйся-ка к жене, в США. Их правительство ещё держится, объясни ситуацию своему брату. Скоро Великобритания войдёт в коалицию с захваченной Европой, нужно чтобы они закрыли с нами границу и были готовы к террористическим атакам. Скорее всего, Гриндевальд просто порвёт все договоры о ненападении.

— Хорошо, профессор, — кивнул Ньют, осторожно забирая портал и уже собираясь уходить, но помедлил, с надеждой сверля напряженную спину Дамблдора.

— Спрашивай, — произнёс тот, прежде чем Скамандер осмелился что-нибудь сказать.

— Простите, наверное, сейчас не время, и всё же... Как вы это сделали? Как вы заставили Гриндевальда исчезнуть?

— О, это было просто. — Сложнее было заставить себя посмотреть в эти глаза и обмануть их, думал Альбус, а говорил другое: — У меня на всякий случай был с собой активированный портал в Хогвартс, и я всего лишь вложил его ему в руку.

— Значит, вы отправили его назад?

— Да, в свой кабинет, — отозвался Дамблдор, скрещивая руки на груди. — И хотелось бы верить, что Гриндевальд ничего там не разобьёт.

А Гриндевальд тем временем всё-таки снёс один стол.

— Предатель!

К нему полетели книги с полок...

— Лжец!

Массивное кресло и жердочка для птицы...

— Мерзавец!

Противно звенящие механизмы...

— Подлец!

Котлы и колбы...

— Жалкий гадёныш!

Бесполезные фигурки...

— Дрянь!

И в целом всё, что плохо лежало.

Очутившись снова в директорской, Геллерт недоумённо смотрел на то, как выцветший значок старосты школы лежит в руке, а затем скатывается и падает, и как платок мучительно медленно оседает на пол жутким бельмом. Это была словно насмешка, плевок в лицо от Альбуса. Когда послышался тихий удар о пол, от возмущения у Гриндевальда уже перехватило горло. Он попытался вдохнуть, но бешеное исступление тяжёлыми кандалами сковало его ребра изнутри. Рот искривился в какой-то бешеной судороге, все мышцы натянулись подобно струнам, и задеревенел живот. Он чувствовал, что к сердцу хлынули гнев и безграничная обида, и издал душераздирающий вопль, напоминающий крик дикого зверя, который попал в капкан.

Схватившись за голову и не помня себя, он выскочил в коридор, оставляя позади разгромленный кабинет.  
Кипящая ярость хлестала через край. Он ничего не видел перед глазами и хрипло дышал, до боли стискивая Бузинную палочку, почти что готовый переломить её собственными руками, если это могло вернуть Дамблдора. Однако это было не так.

— Альбус Дамблдор сбежал! Приведите его обратно! Живым! — рявкал Гриндевальд на всю школу, и каждый невольно затрепетал от голоса господина, отражающегося от стен так, словно он был за поворотом; он был везде, всюду и всегда, и никто не мог избежать сетей его власти. Этот голос рокотал ударом кнута. — Тот, кто приведёт его мне, получит очень щедрое вознаграждение, я лично гарантирую это! Я лично распоряжусь о безбедной старости и вечном почёте! Я лично пожму руку и одарю тем, что так страстно желает ваше сердце! Только схватите его... — Он сжал руку в кулак, и окна школы пронзительно задребезжали, тоже боясь его мощи. — ...приведите ко мне, и я обещаю, вы всегда будете у меня в милости.

Гриндевальд ворвался в Большой Зал, пробуждая глупцов, успевших заснуть, и разрядом молнии на конце палочки заставлял разгильдяев в ужасе бежать исполнять приказ. Может быть, кто-то пострадал. Может быть, он убил кого-то в ту ночь. Много кто попал под его горячую руку, а голове пульсом билось только одно: “Предатель! Лжец! Мерзавец! Подлец! Жалкий гадёныш! Дрянь!"

Остервенелый и оглушённый, он готов был сжечь Хогвартс в синем пламени и утопить его в крови. Так и было, пока он в безумии не замахнулся на Винду. Винду, Винду, Винду Розье... Его верную Винду, которая была с ним с самого начала и никогда не предавала его идеалы, всегда была ему преданна. <s>В отличие от Альбуса.</s> Она сжалась, складывая руки в немой мольбе, и её маленькая подружка Куинни бросилась к его ногам, отчаянно крича что-то о прощении. Геллерт опустил палочку, чувствуя, как рассудок возвращается к нему и свирепость больше не клокочет в сердце. Сколько он себя помнит, Винда всегда была голосом разума и действовала на него будто ушат ледяной воды. Он поднял их обеих на ноги.

— Господин! — залепетала Куинни, не сдерживая слёз.

— Господин, нам очень жаль, что мы сразу не отправились на поиски, — вымолвила Винда, преодолевая охватившую её оторопь. Ни разу за всю службу она не вызывала у Гриндевальда недовольства.

— Да-да, господин! И у нас есть причина!

— И что это за причина? — сухо спросил Геллерт, которому на самом деле было всё равно и мыслями он был совсем не здесь.

— Дело в том, господин, — продолжила Куинни, успокаиваясь, — что когда мистер Дамблдор ещё был в школе, я наложила на одну его личную вещь следящие чары.

Гриндевальд на пару мгновений безразлично уставился в её миловидное лицо, и только потом до него дошёл смысл её слов.

— Вы... что? — заторможено переспросил он.

— Мы можем отследить его, господин, — проговорила Винда, хватая его ладонь. — У вас есть все шансы, ничего не потеряно.

В Геллерте что-то щёлкнуло, и он взволнованно заморгал. **Альбуса можно было отследить.** Этот факт вдруг настолько оживил его, что он не смог сдержать улыбки, и на радостях он поцеловал обеих волшебниц в щёки. Язык показался ему неподъемной чужеродностью во рту, но он заставил себя говорить:

— Я... Я не забуду этого, мои верные соратницы. Вы отлично мне служите. Как только мы его схватим, я возвращу долги с лихвой. И ты как всегда права, Винда. Это не конец, — изрёк Гриндевальд, а затем тихо добавил: — _Ничего ещё не кончено, любовь моя._


	4. in the darkness with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как и во второй части, здесь иностранный (в данном случае французский) в диалоге помечен курсивом для вашего удобства~  
> Разве ты не хочешь принести мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность всем этим несчастным людям?* - АХАХА ПРОСТИТЕ Я НЕ МОГЛА ЭТО НЕ ВСТАВИТЬ. Отсылка к реплике Энакина Скайуокера из третьего эпизода Звёздных Войн.

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you.

 **В Париже выдался необыкновенно тёплый октябрь.** Была просто по-чудесному солнечная и безветренная погода в противовес отвратительнейшему настроению, особенно здесь — на Эйфелевой башне, среди этого сброда. _Окружённый людьми, но всё ещё один._ Геллерт стоял, оперевшись на массивные перила, и курил, отрешённо наблюдая за кипящей жизнью под ногами. Вид здесь был, безусловно, красивый. Хотя какой толк от внешней красоты, если ты уже прогнил изнутри?

Геллерт сплюнул. Он бросил табак после "несчастного случая" в Дурмстранге, и присутствие такого правильного и благоразумного Альбуса действовало лучше любых нотаций о вреде курения. Он был словно лучиком света в кромешной тьме его души, погрязшей в пороках, ненависти, злобе и жажде власти, и рядом с Альбусом действительно хотелось быть лучше и исправляться. " _Но Альбуса больше нет рядом_ ".

Внутри Гриндевальда будто взорвалось несколько шашек динамита, но внешне он был спокоен — только пальцы напряглись, сдавливая сигарету. Любая мысль вела его прямиком к Дамблдору, и Геллерта ломало к никотину и дури как никогда за все семнадцать лет. От того, чтобы с горя отправиться в наркотический трип, его оттаскивали лишь амбициозные планы по захвату мира, не оставляющие ни на одно мгновение. Каждое решение Гриндевальд принимал с оглядкой на них.

Правителю всего мира и повелителю смерти не положено быть слабовольным торчком.

"Альбус ещё услышит моё имя и содрогнётся, как и миллионы жалких людей по всему земному шару," — подумал Гриндевальд, выдувая тонкую струйку дыма. Смог тянулся наверх густым едким облаком. Геллерт незаметно взмахнул рукой, преобразовывая бесформенный пар в лицо Альбуса, и стал наблюдать как оно медленно уплывает вдаль и рассеивается, храня на губах счастливую улыбку. Геллерт скомкано улыбнулся в ответ, и непролитые слёзы обожгли глаза.

На душе впервые в жизни было так гадко: это не была слепая ярость, как когда его выгнали из школы; это не был глухой страх, как когда отец возвращался домой пьяный и злой; это было не немое презрение, как когда он видел, например, бестолкового брата Альбуса; это не было похоже ни на что другое в его жизни. Геллерт даже не знал, что так бывает, что он и вправду был способен так сильно влюбиться и так сильно страдать. Он с силой протёр глаза и спрятал все свои чувства далеко-далеко в глубины сердца, надеясь, что железный замок в виде клятвы на крови будет достаточно надёжный, чтобы сдержать всю его боль. Изящные грани фиала неприятно царапали солнечное сплетение, и оно того, чёрт подери, стоило.

Правителю всего мира и повелителю смерти не положено быть мягкосердечным.

— _Простите, месье,_ — раздался рядом чей-то сладкий голос, и Геллерт дёрнулся, обнаруживая под боком симпатичную француженку. — _Я не хотела вас тревожить, но я не могу сдержать своего восторга от того, что только что увидела. Мне показалось или вы сотворили из дыма... человеческое лицо?_

Геллерт прекрасно понял её слова благодаря чарам перевода, и поэтому, окончательно задушив свои переживания, галантно улыбнулся.

— _Мадмуазель, вам не показалось. Я весьма талантливый иллюзионист._

— _Ох, правда? А вы можете показать ещё что-нибудь?_

— _Конечно. Мне ничего не жалко для столь прекрасной особы,_ — протянул Гриндевальд, и девушка зарделась, хоть и не производила впечатление скромницы. — _Но у меня есть условие!_

— _Какое же?_

— _Взамен я бы хотел получить поцелуй от её нежных губ_.

Франзуженка ахнула от его наглости, прижимая изящную ладошку к груди, однако за этим не последовало пощёчины. Во Франции поцелуи были чем-то обыденным, и при его внешности затащить какую-нибудь хорошенькую девушку в постель не составляло труда.

— _Ну, что ж, идёт,_ — звонко рассмеялась она.

Гриндевальд сделал ещё одну затяжку и выпустил дым, который сразу вытек миловидным личиком француженки. Та восхищённо вздохнула, и Геллерту стало понятно по её цепкому взгляду, что на сегодня ночлежкой он будет обеспечен. В то же мгновение он получил свой поцелуй, так нескромно углубляющийся — как тут выражаются — во "французский", и ненадолго прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, притягивая девушку за талию.

Губы у неё были мягкие, в каком-то медовом бальзаме, податливые и созданные, чтобы их сминать. В голове непрошено промелькнула мысль об Альбусе, _его губы были сухие, грубоватые, шершавые, неловкие_ , и всё же какие-то родные, свои. Геллерт ощутил чувство неправильности, оседающее на языке, и открыл глаза, отстраняясь. Нет, он не мог так поступить. Француженка, изображая дуру, недоумённо захлопала ресницами, и когда Геллерт уже хотел сказать, что магии на него сегодня достаточно, его взгляд невольно коснулся толпы зевак за её спиной. И он тут увидел _его_.

Выхватил это бледное, конопатое, осунувшееся лицо, которое затуманенный мозг не сразу узнал. Знакомый незнакомец смотрел в ответ, солнечные лучи били ему в затылок, озаряя его силуэт и рыжие волосы, словно охваченные огнём. В его ангельски-голубых глазах мелькнуло смятение и даже суеверный ужас. _Альбус._ Это был он. Стоял на Эйфелевой башне подобно чуждому видению.

Сердце ушло в пятки, а по спине побежал холод, Геллерт почувствовал тишайший отблеск его магии, такой же тёплой и ласковой какой её помнил. Позволив себе на секунду ею насладится, он поймал на себе его судорожный взгляд и узрел, как он внезапно бросился сквозь толпу к лестнице. Нет... Нет. Нет! Он ему не позволит! Им надо поговорить!

Француженка что-то сказала, но Геллерт её уже не слышал, ринувшись за ним, крича:

— Альбус! Альбус, стой! Остановись! Это я — Геллерт!

Дамблдор закрыл уши, быстро сбегая по ступенькам вниз, Гриндевальд успел заметить мокрые дорожки на его щеках.

— Нет! Убирайся! Убирайся! — рыдал Альбус. — Убирайся из моей головы, это всё неправда! Прекрати меня преследовать!

Геллерт не помнил, чтобы так быстро бегал с тех пор, как боялся отцовского ремня, и всё же, догнать не получилось. На следующем этаже Дамблдор растворился в толпе и послышался громкий хлопок вместе с вскриками людей, дающие понять, что Альбус трансгрессировал. Исчез, будто его и не было. А может, это всё побочный эффект никотина? Или вообще пророческий фантом?

Геллерт прислонился к железной сетке, ограждающей площадку, и медленно скатился вниз, оседая на пол и слыша, как грохочет жестоким эхом слова Альбуса.

— Ненавижу Париж, — пробормотал Гриндевальд.

***

Когда Дамблдор быстро собрал всё необходимое и был готов к поиску нового укрытия, в штабе почти никого не осталось. Он полностью переоделся в маггловский наряд, чувствуя себя нелепо в таких скучных и заурядных костюмах. Тем не менее, чтобы изображать иностранца-маггла где-нибудь в Австралии, надо было смирится с образом типичного англичанина как минимум на недели две, а потом можно было уйти в отрыв. Альбус слышал, что там довольно яркая и колоритная мода из-за влияния коренного населения. Хотя, впрочем, слухам верить нельзя, ведь Австралия формально находится под туфелькой изысканной английской королевы.

Он устало вздохнул, выходя за порог здания, и трансгрессировал к пустынной сельской дороге. Это место было хорошо знакомо Альбусу, так что он даже не удостоил взглядом указатель, служащий скорее для обозначения зоны, защищённой от трансгрессии, нежели для навигации. Дамблдор свернул с дороги на вытоптанную тропинку, пугая насекомых, затаившихся в траве, и они, бросаясь в рассыпную, собирались обратно около беспорядочных огней делюминатора. Он старался ступать осторожно, но, в конце концов, это было бессмысленно, и в итоге за ним вился целый шлейф мотыльков, светлячков, жужжащих мошек и прочих милых букашек, которых Альбус не решился отгонять. К тому же, их танец на фоне звёздного неба и молочной луны выглядел прелестно в своей природной простоте и искренности. Дамблдор остановился, доставая из кармана очки-половинки и надевая их, чтобы на пару мгновений позволить себе созерцать эту красоту.

— Задумались, профессор? — спросил кто-то за спиной, и Альбус вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Неожиданный собеседник вышел из темноты, показывая свою личину, и, слава Мерлину, это был лишь хранитель порталов — маленький нескладный мужчина лет тридцати по имени Киллиан.

— Ах, мистер Форд! Это вы! — приободрился Дамблдор, протягивая ладонь, готовясь к крепкому рукопожатию, которое всегда следовало за приветствием с этим добродушным человеком. Однако, в этот раз жест был суховат, пусть не лишённый улыбки и, похоже, настоящей радости от встречи.

Но всё-таки что-то было действительно подозрительное в нём: слишком обходительный тон, слишком нерешительный взгляд. Киллиан Форд скорее всего был бы раздражён его появлением, ведь до него он принял огромное количество людей. Могли ли враги добраться до Киллиана и использовать на нём империус? Он был устойчив к этому заклинанию, поэтому вероятнее то, что использовалось оборотное зелье. Дамблдор не знал наверняка, и всё же, незаметно коснулся защитного кольца, активируя его. Осторожность ещё никогда ему не мешала.

Они вместе направились к порталам, пока Альбус пытался вспомнить контрольные вопросы. И тут Киллиан задал их сам, будто в попытке убедить, что всё в порядке:

— Сейчас бы кружечку пива, не так ли?

— К сожалению, фельдшер запретил мне пить алкоголь, — нетвёрдо отозвался Дамблдор, когда они предстали перед порталами, расположенными на самом краю отшиба. Одинокий фонарь освещал самые разные предметы, лежащие на земле. Спокойный ветер, идущий с почерневшего в ночи моря, мягко колыхал волосы, словно гладил по голове. Альбус достал платок и стал тщательно протирать очки, проверяя их на свету. — Как поживает ваша дочь, Киллиан?

Форд опешил, смотря с плохо скрываемым испугом. Что-то здесь было не чисто. Его маленькие масленые глаза сразу заметались и наткнулись на поблёскивающие браслеты. Дамблдор предусмотрительно сделал шаг назад, настороженно озираясь и кладя очки обратно в карман, а руку с платком запуская за пазуху.

— А, профессор, так вы ещё в ограничителях? — медленно проговорил Киллиан, нервно сглотнув.

Мгновение — их глаза встретились. Глаза у Киллиана были не свои, почти что собачьи.

Следующее — и Форд выбросил заклинание, которое отскочило от Дамблдора, рассеиваясь по невидимому куполу медными искрами. Альбус даже не моргнул.

Из мрака ночи показались фигуры в мантиях с выставленными вперёд палочками. Засада. Лицо Киллиана исказилось злобой и нетерпением, он выдал:

— Сдавайтесь, Дамблдор! Не препятствуйте неизбежному!

— Молчать, Абэрнети, — холодно оборвал его женский голос, показавшийся Альбусу знакомым. Одна из фигур откинула капюшон, и перед ним предстала неизменно элегантная Винда Розье. — Мистер Дамблдор, господин Гриндевальд очень настойчиво просит вас проследовать с нами. В противном случае, он вознамерится исполнить данное вам обещание. Все ваши сторонники будут жестоко убиты.

— Мисс Розье, — почтительно кивнул Альбус, продолжая отступать к краю отшиба. Тёмные волшебники тихо следовали за ним, образуя полукруг. — Надеюсь, вас не затруднит передать господину Гриндевальду, что я снова ничего не нарушил и нет причин его гневу. Мы договаривались, что я больше не стану предпринимать попыток сбежать от него, а он взамен не станет преследовать моих людей. Могу вас уверить, это он исчез из комнаты, а не я.

— Вы сами расскажете это господину, — только и сказала Винда.

— Увы, мне не выпадет такая честь, — ответил Дамблдор, стоя теперь на небольшом островке земли. Ещё метр — и окутанная туманом бездна.

— Сдавайтесь, вам некуда бежать. Вы окружены.

— Ох, вы правда так думаете, мисс Розье? — лукаво улыбнулся он. — Я, например, вижу, куда мне можно бежать.

— Вы?.. — Винда на секунду опешила, поняв, что задумал Альбус. — Остановите его! Срочно!

Но все заклинания, которые они отчаянно посылали, разбивались о магический щит, и Розье скомандовала:

— Не так, идиоты! За ним! Сами!

— Всего доброго, мисс Розье, — поклонился Дамблдор перед тем, как повернуться и сделать шаг в пропасть. Ни один из волшебников не успел достигнуть его, и все в ужасе подбежали к краю, боясь увидеть разбившееся на скалах тело. Однако там ничего не оказалось — лишь морская пена, оседающая на камнях.

— До куда простираются границы антитрансгрессии? — прошипела Винда.

— Должны до ближайшего острова, — ответили ей робко. — Но это же... Дамблдор!..

— Никто не способен здесь трансгрессировать, даже он, — покачала она головой, раздражённо массируя переносицу в поиске идей. — Постойте, его рука... У него был с собой портал. Уходим, скорее! Пошевеливайтесь, бестолочи! Надо сообщить господину.

***

Альбус упал на редкую траву и скатился до прогнившей деревянной ограды, которая тут же сломалась под его весом. Приземлился на клумбу. Просто чудесно. Он завалился на спину и некоторое время лежал так, уставившись в мутное небо, словно сделанное из чёрного бархата. Сердце стучало в голове, и дыхание всё куда-то бежало, хотя Альбус давно уже замер. Немного придя в себя, он сел, достал разбитые очки и осмотрел испачканный в грязи костюм, вздыхая. Вот чего-чего, а вторых комплектов в карманах он не носил.

Дамблдор поднялся, кряхтя, как будто ему уже было лет сто. Бивший в виски адреналин сменился сокрушительной усталостью, хотелось лечь обратно на землю и уснуть, но отдыхать пока было рано. Признаться, он и сам не знал, сработает ли вся эта афера и активирован ли вообще портал. Альбус вполне мог разбиться насмерть или утонуть, и, подняв глаза к двухэтажной постройке, он малодушно подумал, что лучше бы он умер, чем оказался здесь снова.

Он был в Годриковой Впадине, стоял перед домом своих родителей, и глухая тоска стискивала сердце. Дамблдору было проще выпить яд, чем снова переступить порог этого злосчастного дома, однако он открыл дверь и оказался в небольшом вестибюле.

Он не был здесь вот уже тридцать один год, а пахло здесь по-прежнему — чем-то терпким и пряным, как если бы матушка заварила травяной чай с имбирём и испекла вишнёвый пирог. Альбус по привычке хотел сообщить ей, что он дома, но голосовые связки подвели — выдали лишь хрипение, переходящее в сдавленное рыдание. Он растёр лицо, стараясь мужаться, заставляя себя не плакать. Он не может дать себе слабину, у него ещё будут шансы и (в связи с его последними действиями) поводы горевать.

— Раз уж я здесь... Нужно воспользоваться случаем и забрать ключи от склепа. Это всё, что мне надо. Потом я сразу же уйду, — внушал себе Альбус, едва шевеля губами, и повторял, как мантру. Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов к лестнице, оглядываясь. Здесь и правда было всё по-старому, будто в этом проклятом месте жизнь остановилась и навсегда заморозилась в одном печально известном дне, только пыль, паутина и неровно тикающая стрелка часов напоминали о таком малоприятном понятии как время.

Альбус заметил детскую метрику; старые рисунки Арианы на обоях; отпечатки ладоней, измазанных в краске; вырезанные Аберфортом непонятные слова и символы; пыльные одиночные колдографии улыбающихся ему родителей, брата и сестры; а далее большой портрет семьи по середине зала и его собственное счастливое, юное лицо. Он коснулся рамки, ощущая подступающую к горлу горечь. Люди на снимках молчаливо следили за каждым его движением. Застрять бы вместе с ними здесь, в этом загубленном царстве детства и безмятежности, никуда не двигаться и искренне улыбаться всем прохожим, как манекен с витрины.

Альбус заставил себя идти дальше, в конце концов, даже если время здесь и остановилось, снаружи оно бежало без оглядки. Люди Гриндевальда нашли его в первый раз, найдут и в этот. Надо полагать, в рядах Дамблдора были предатели.

Половицы под ногами скрипели так же, как и раньше, но Альбусу эти звуки казались надломленными и отчаянными. Неподдающаяся объяснению паника поселилась где-то на дне желудка, и он обнял себя руками. Зайдя в комнату Аберфорта, он обнаружил раздражающий беспорядок и хаос. Ключ должен был быть где-то здесь, и Альбус в очередной раз с досадой подумал, что магия бы здесь пригодилась.

Рыться долго не пришлось. Искомый ключ лежал на видном месте, в этот раз Аберфорт сделал всё, как его просили.

Альбус с чувством выполненного долга хотел было уже уйти, как вдруг, уходя, мазнул взглядом по распахнутой двери детской. Это была комната Арианы, тоже не тронутая годами. Он заметил её уютную девичью постель с пологом, словно сотканным из лунного света; большой светлый шкаф, на котором она так старательно выводила красивые узоры блестящей тушью; миниатюрный туалетный столик с разбитым зеркалом; и свисающая с потолка детская мобиль, сделанная ещё его отцом. В ней были драгоценные камни как звёзды, мраморный полумесяц, серебряный каркас. Это была не игрушка, а произведение искусства. Ноги сами привели Альбуса к порогу комнаты, и в груди что-то больно кольнуло. Вероятно, это была совесть. Он застыл, прислушиваясь к рокоту сердца и неспокойной тишине дома.

Чужая поступь за спиной была почти неслышна, будто нечеловеческая вовсе. Ночь и тишина скрывали незваного гостя, как если бы он был их старым другом. Тем не менее, Альбус сумел разглядеть чей-то силуэт в осколках зеркала и, подняв одну руку с зажатым платком, сказал:

— Ещё один шаг, мистер Абернэти, и я снова перемещусь. Вот только в этот раз вы меня точно не найдёте.

Конечно, он блефовал. Больше порталов у него просто не было, но отвлекающий манёвр мог сработать.

— К сожалению, я не Абернэти, — ответил ему вкрадчивый голос, и дыхание спёрло, а сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Дамблдор резко обернулся, узнав обладателя этого мелодичного баритона. — Здравствуй, Альбус.

— Геллерт?.. — растерянно прошептал он.

Во рту пересохло. Гриндевальд приближался плавно — не ходил, а парил над землёй. Он остановился в паре метров, полоска лунного света скользнула по его лицу, и он предстал перед Альбусом в призрачном сиянии богини Селены, подсвечивающей его белесые ресницы. Его кожа показалась Дамблдору ещё бледней и прекрасней — пленительной и лишающей всякого дара речи, будто сделанной из белого нефрита.

— Я пришёл поговорить, — сказал Гриндевальд.

— Я... полагал, мы всё уже обсудили.

Геллерт ласково улыбнулся. Сколько сил, должно быть, Альбус вложил, чтобы его слова звучали колко, как снег. Его наивность не могла не растрогать.

— Ты от меня всё равно никуда не денешься, Альбус, — уверенно произнёс Гриндевальд.

— Ну, пока что я девался, и весьма успешно. Давай покончим с этим быстрее. Что тебе нужно?

— Хорошо, — цокнул он, закатывая глаза. — Скажи, это всё была ложь?

— Что именно?

— Все эти слова о любви, вся эта пёстрая мишура... Всё, что ты говорил вчера весь день.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул, делая вид, что собирается с мыслями, а на деле он лишь трусливо тянул время.

— Ты же и сам знаешь, Геллерт, — наконец сказал Дамблдор, буравя отрешённым взглядом в стену. — Я не могу тебе врать. Кому угодно в этом мире, но не тебе.

Сухо, безжизненно, апатично. Его лицо было бесстрастным, однако Гриндевальд знал его слишком давно, чтобы не уловить эту старую закостенелую боль. Она пробудилась с этим вопросом и сотнями иголок впилась в душу Альбуса. Геллерт знал наверняка.

— Да, знаю, — также прохладно подтвердил он, качая головой. — Просто хотел убедится.

— Это всё?

Дамблдор продолжал смотреть куда угодно, но не на Гриндевальда, словно один, даже мимолётный взгляд был способен сотворить что-то непоправимое. Возможно, так оно и было. Геллерт решился на отчаянный шаг.

— Нет, — отозвался он, и по мановению его руки ограничители на Дамблдоре щёлкнули и упали к ногам. — Вижу, тебе неудобно.

Альбус озадаченно покосился на Геллерта, а затем прерывисто выдохнул, будто получил удар под дых. Магия вернулась искрящимся импульсом во всём теле. Она молниеносно заструилась по венам и овладела всем его существом в потрясающей истоме. Это было непередаваемое ощущение свободы и могущества, которое он потерял на пол дня, а казалось, что на целую вечность. Альбус запустил руки в волосы, закусив губу, и готов был застонать от восторга. Ох, как же ему этого не хватало!

Гриндевальд по-прежнему стоял напротив, и его глаза были точно глазами дикого зверя, выжидающего в тени нужного момента, чтобы набросится на свою жертву, оголив клыки. Их магия схлестнулась — умопомрачительная и лишённая всякого контроля. _Сирена и нимфа. Геллерт Гриндевальд и Альбус Дамблдор._ В воздухе сверкнуло наваждение, и они, словно одержимые, уничтожили всё границы дозволенного, растворяясь в поцелуе — смазанном и каком-то неистовом. Когда Альбус захотел отпрянуть, Геллерт не позволил, взяв его лицо в руки, и целовал, пока хватало кислорода, будто это были последние минуты в их жизни. Впрочем, Гриндевальд ласкал его губы с обезоруживающей нежностью. Искусно, глубоко, изящно — так, что любое желание отстранятся таяло в его холёных руках.

Альбус судорожно вцепился в борта его пиджака, пока Геллерт продолжал целовать его подбородок, уголки губ, шею, скулы, проходясь по собственным отметинам и наблюдая за застланными страстью голубыми глазами. Дамблдор захрипел и помотал головой, наверное, пытаясь что-то сказать, но язык заплетался. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Геллерта и притянул его к себе ещё ближе. " _Сдался всё-таки_ " — с усмешкой подумал тот, прикусывая мочку его уха.

Горячие ладони Гриндевальда без разрешения скользнули под жилет, заставляя мучительно сводить брови и тяжело дышать. Альбус втянул живот, покрываясь мурашками, когда Геллерт устремился ниже, оттягивая брюки и касаясь возбуждённого паха.

— Нет! Подожди! — резко отрезвел Дамблдор, хватаясь за его плечи. Гриндевальд едва ли не взвыл от разочарования, но послушно отпрянул. Лихой зверь внутри вновь затаился где-то глубоко, умело прикидываясь одомашненным. — Д-давай... Давай уйдём, я не хочу здесь оставаться.

Альбус пристыженно огляделся и направился к выходу, растирая шею. Геллерт не мог его винить, ему и самому не нравилась здешняя траурная атмосфера, поэтому он, скрестив руки на груди, последовал за Дамблдором. Напоследок окинув взглядом комнату, в которой был Альбус, Гриндевальд понял удручающую причину, по которой Дамблдор вообще остановился там и так долго стоял в молчании. Геллерт отвернулся, чувствуя, как клеймо убийцы, давно пустившее корни в его груди, неприятно царапает сердце. Всё это, поистине, было ошибкой.

Они вышли в тихую туманную ночь и были искренне этому рады.

— Почему ты не снял их раньше? — небрежно спросил Гриндевальд, пока Дамблдор запирал дверь.

— Я помню, как ты один раз, разозлившись, смог найти меня, просто следуя за моей магией.

— Ты до сих пор это не забыл?

— Разве можно забыть ту боль в... во всём теле, которая наступила на следующее утро? — сказал Альбус, чувствуя, как румянец опаляет лицо. Геллерт же насмешливо оскалился, как если бы он сотворил какую-нибудь мелкую пакость. — Думаю, ты не расскажешь, как нашёл меня.

— Правильно думаешь, — капризно откликнулся он, поведя плечами.

Как только они вышли с территории дома, прикрыв калитку, Гриндевальд взял Дамблдора за руку и помчался в сторону леса.

— Куда мы? — поинтересовался Альбус, беспрекословно следуя за Геллертом.

— На прогулку.

Далеко они не ушли, остановившись на небольшой полянке. Тёмные цветущие тополя нависали сверху, образуя какое-то подобие арок, и их тяжёлые, большие листья приятно шуршали над головой. Во влажном воздухе разносилось настойчивое благоухание первой черёмухи, которая туманила смятенный гневом рассудок Гриндевальда.

Дамблдор завороженно рассматривал небо и напрасно щурился, стараясь уловить свет даже самых крохотных, тусклых звёзд. Геллерт разрешил себе передохнуть немного и полюбоваться им. Альбус всегда был по-особенному красив в моменты увлечённости своими бесполезными хобби как, например, та же астрономия. Он вроде бы даже мог ориентироваться по звёздам, определять по ним время и знал, наверное, каждую легенду о созвездиях. Достаточно просто спросить, и он взахлёб начнёт говорить о жене египетского царя, пожертвовавшей свои волосы в дар богам; о возлюбленной Тесея и Диониса, которой сам Гефест сковал корону; о драконе Ладоне, который по приказу Геры охранял золотые яблоки; о боге врачевания Асклепее, разгневавшем Зевса и в наказание отправленного к звёздам...

Лицо Дамблдора просияло. Он торопливо вытащил свои очки и поглядел на небо через разбитые стёкла.

— Ох, какая удача! Должно быть, я нашёл Секстант. Я боялся, я его уже пропустил! Смотри, Геллерт! — воскликнул Альбус и указал на север, закрыв один глаз.

Светлая нежность поднялась к сердцу Гриндевальда. Он спрашивал себя, не обязан ли он — всего лишь пару часов тому назад разъярённый, ужасающий, чудовищный — не обязан ли он всем этим ароматам, слабым дуновениям ветра, россыпям звёзд над головой, да даже самой жизнью, одному лишь присутствию этого прекрасного человека. Геллерт улыбнулся Альбусу в ответ.

Чувствуя, как легко сейчас спугнуть Дамблдора, он подкрался сзади и приобнял за талию. Альбус ощутимо напрягся, но не сказал ничего против, поэтому Геллерт продолжил оккупацию, водружая на его плечо свой подбородок.

— Смотрю, — тихо отозвался Гриндевальд ему в шею. Дамблдор поёжился, невольно втягивая голову в плечи. — Вот здесь, между прочим, я наблюдаю одну звезду, — с этими словами Геллерт мягко поцеловал родинку у кадыка. — А тут я вижу весь Млечный путь, — и провёл ногтём по усыпанной веснушками ключице.

— Г-геллерт... Я не уверен, что стоит...

— Расскажи мне про того красивого юношу, которого похитил Зевс, — будоражащим шёпотом попросил он и стал оглаживать тело Альбуса сквозь одежду.

— Про Ганимеда?

— Да, — сказал Геллерт, целуя его в висок. "Сейчас в Альбусе взыграет его непреодолимое стремление делиться своими бесполезными знаниями, и он подобреет".

Надо отметить, Дамблдор почти не колебался перед тем, как начать свой рассказ.

— Ганимед он... был сыном троянского царя и нимфы Каллирои.

Гриндевальд провёл дорожку мелких поцелуев по шее вниз, аккуратно стягивая с Дамблдора сначала грязный жакет, а затем и жилетку.

— Какого чёрта ты носишь так много одежды? — проворчал Геллерт.

— Так холодно же, — неуверенно оправдывался Альбус, когда чужие пальцы добрались до рубашки.

— Ах, не важно! Продолжай.

— Он... обладал необычайным очарованием и грацией, был "прекраснейшим из смертных". Слухами о своей неотразимости он привлёк внимание богов, и Зевс, поражённый красотой и невинностью Ганимеда, решился его выкрасть. — Гриндевальд покончил со всеми пуговицами и выправил рубашку из брюк Альбуса. — Он выкрал Ганимеда во время охоты, обратившись могучим орлом, и сделал его виночерпием на Олимпе...

— И своим любовником, не так ли? — страстно зашептал Геллерт, прижимая Альбуса ближе, заставляя кровь горячей волной прилипнуть к щекам. Внизу живота ощутимо заныло, но Дамблдор упорно подавлял влечение, чтобы разум наконец возобладал над телом. Он знал, что его просто так не отпустят, и поэтому нужно было дать Геллерту то, что он хочет.

Альбус повернулся к нему лицом и опустился на колени. Гриндевальда пробило на смех, когда Дамблдор стал уверенно расстёгивать его брюки, и громко ахнул, когда тот с ходу захватил член полностью.

— Дорого-о-ой! — заскулил Геллерт, зарываясь ладонями в его волосы и притягивая ещё ближе, поощряя его напористость. — Какие мы нетерпеливые сегодня...

Весь оставшийся мир утрачивал свою ценность с каждым новым толчком. Гриндевальд растворялся ощущениях этого головокружительного момента: сильные ладони Дамблдора на бёдрах, прижимающие большие пальцы к выступающим тазовым костям; его мягкие пряди в руках, которые так и хочется больно дёрнуть; и его быстрый язык, ласкающий всё увереннее. Гриндевальд не заметил, как прислонился к дереву: ноги отказывались его держать. Рот у Альбуса был горячий, расторопный и такой невыносимо нежный внутри, что Геллерт только и мог, что утробно рычать, выгибаясь навстречу.

Растрёпанная рыжая голова резво двигалась между бедер, сжимая горлом, а холодная рука проникала под лёгкую блузу и оглаживала белоснежный живот. Гриндевальд елозил лопатками по дереву, вскидывался и толкался, желая скорее дотянуться до этого сладкого ужаса и пасть, одурманенный нимфой, прямиком в пламя инфернальных костров. Он готов был взять на себя тысячи смертных грехов за эти несколько минут с Альбусом.

По телу поднялась дрожь — слишком сильная, даже болезненная. Перед глазами переливались далёкие звёзды и трепыхалась луна. Альбус снова был великолепен, неподражаем и совершенен, принося просто безумное удовольствие, вряд ли даже подозревая об этом. Его хотелось пришить к себе, чтобы наслаждаться хотя бы его обществом. А уж когда он сам проявляет инициативу!.. Ох, Геллерт не знал, что в этой жизни в целом может быть очаровательнее Альбуса, который так и льнёт, так и ласкает, ищет близости, забывается и улыбается от счастья сквозь поцелуй. Нет, Геллерт не может позволить этой звезде погаснуть. То видение исполнится только через его холодный труп.

Ощутив приятную вибрацию от стонов, рождающихся в его горле, Геллерт понял, что достигает точки кипения. Всю эту какофонию чувств невозможно было вытерпеть. Когда его накрыла нега, он вскрикнул и на миг погрузился во мрак, проваливаясь в удовольствие, словно в бездонный колодец.

Альбус беспрекословно всё проглотил и встал с колен, робко вытирая губы. Гриндевальд чуть не рухнул на землю, и Дамблдор успел его подхватить, позволяя на себя опереться.

— А-аль... — пролепетал Геллерт, стискивая его в объятиях.

— Тш-ш... Спи, любовь моя, спи, — тихо проговорил Дамблдор и невесомо провёл рукой по его голове, чарами нагоняя сон. Гриндевальд мгновенно расслабился, но намертво вцепился пальцами в одежду, и поэтому пришлось аккуратно поднять его и понести на руках в сторону дома. Сорванные в порыве страсти вещи полетели за ними.

Калитка и дверь в дом открывались бесшумно, и даже половицы, казалось, не смели больше скрипеть. Альбус прошёл в гостиную и осторожно положил Геллерта на диван, подкладывая под его голову подушку и притягивая плед, чтобы укрыть его. Тот что-то пробурчал и закутался плотнее, образуя вокруг себя некий кокон. Альбус не смог сдержать расцветающей на устах улыбки, а вслед за ней наворачивающихся слёз, ведь с каждым разом уходить от Геллерта становилось всё сложнее. Однако по-настоящему тяжело на душе становилось от мысли, что когда-нибудь ему придётся уйти от него навсегда.

 _Навсегда._ Удивительно, как одно и то же слово способно не только внушить бессмертную надежду, но и обречь на вечное страдание.

Судорога боли пробежала по лицу Дамблдора. Минуту он стоял во власти острого чувства сострадания перед этим спящим ангелом во плоти и не верил — не хотел верить —, что этот замечательный человек способен на какое-то зло, что всюду он сеет хаос и разрушение и страстно желает лишь одного — поработить весь мир.

Альбус сглотнул, приблизился к лицу Геллерта, разглядывая это воплощение мнимой умиротворённости, и нежно коснулся губами его лба. Он зажмурился так, что перед глазами поплыли черно-желтые круги, растягивая каждый момент, стараясь запомнить. Сердце его обвила ледяная рука, не позволяя ему спокойно биться и безжалостно оттаскивая его к двери. И Дамблдор, поддавшись ей, отпрянул и хотел было уже уйти, но...

Но ни уйти, не встать не получилось — цепкие руки Геллерта всё ещё сжимали края его рубашки, и от резкого движения он вдруг распахнул глаза, вперяя в Дамблдора пристальный взгляд.

— Ты куда? — глухо спросил Гриндевальд, притягивая его обратно к себе. Альбус вздохнул, виновато потупив взор вместо извинений. Геллерту стало всё понятно без слов.

Холодная напряженная тишина заполоняла пространство между ними, и только стрелка часов оглушительно била по ушам. Наконец, Дамблдор оборвал порочный круг самобичевания и обречённо проговорил:

— Если ты получил, что хотел, то я, пожалуй, пойду. Не пытайся меня удержать, Геллерт.

— Нет, я не получил, что хотел, Альбус! — рассвирепел Гриндевальд и грубо дёрнул его на себя, не позволяя отдалиться. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что мне нужно?! Неужели **_ты_** не понимаешь?!

Дамблдор на секунду обомлел от такого натиска и, вздохнув, сказал:

— Конечно, я понимаю. Но и ты должен понять, что наши отношения невозможны.

— Ошибаешься, всё возможно, — вдохновенно проговорил Геллерт, взяв его вечно холодные ладони в свои, и поднёс их к своим губам, нежно целуя и немного успокаиваясь. Какое-то время Гриндевальд молча подбирал слова, смотря Альбусу в глаза, если не в душу, и выглядел одержимым, если не безумным. Он продолжил с прорывающимся запалом: — Ты знаешь, я человек гордый. Но с тобой гордым быть не хочется. С тобой хочется быть искренним, становиться чем-то лучшим. Поэтому я буду стараться, Альбус, и скажу честно: я считал дни до нашей встречи, как только вновь ступил на английскую землю. Я готов был сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы хотя бы увидеться с тобой... Мне нет жизни без тебя. Потому что ты — единственное, что есть хорошего в ней! Ты мне не друг, не брат и даже не любовник! Ты — хранитель моей души, Альбус. Я оставил её тебе перед тем, как уйти из этого дома. Ты — мой крестраж. Иначе я никак не могу объяснить всё, что я к тебе испытываю.

Мне нет прощения за всё, что я натворил, и знаю, что ты попытаешься меня простить, и будешь продолжать корить себя за то, в чём никогда не был виноват. Поэтому для тебя я стану лучше и попытаюсь исправить свои ошибки. Я изменюсь, я клянусь тебе, я всё сделаю ради тебя и твоего счастья. В этом мире нет ничего способного мне помешать.

Я изменю политику, всё буду согласовывать с тобой, ты будешь моей правой рукой! Ну разве ты не хочешь быть правителем Земли, а, Альбус? Разве ты не хочешь принести мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность всем этим несчастным людям?* Ты же можешь, ты всё можешь вместе со мной! Останься. Останься со мной, пожалуйста! Ты нужен мне! И нужен, чёрт подери, живой!

Дамблдор на секунду прикрыл усталые глаза, слушая только чарующий голос Гриндевальда. Эта интонация вдруг всколыхнула что-то в груди, и это что-то бешено застучало, загорелось. Перед Альбусом снова возник _его_ Геллерт — совсем ещё юный, семнадцатилетний, не испорченный всей грязью общества и не развращённый властью. Подняв веки, Дамблдор увидел уже другого Геллерта — постаревшего, циничного, коварного, следящего за каждым его движением, но с тем же пламенным блеском в очах, с тем же желанием перевернуть вселенную и наладить свой порядок. И Альбус понял, что, в сущности, ничего не поменялось. Просто один Альбус Дамблдор ушёл из его жизни, и рядом с ним не осталось никого, кто мог бы указать ему правильный путь.

Строго говоря, кто же способен остановить его сейчас? С миллионной армией, с полностью захваченной Европой? Его руки уже дотянулись до востока: Китай, Япония, Корея, Египет, Турция, Оман — все они готовы были сдаться без борьбы, когда был сокрушён ослабленный гражданской войной Советский Союз. Теперь и Великобритания пала, а за ней последуют и все английские колонии. Неужели горстка волшебников, прячущихся в опасных районах Северной и Южной Америки, способна противостоять Геллерту Гриндевальду, фактическому правителю половины мира? Не отправит ли Альбус своих людей на верную смерть?

И сейчас, когда этот же могущественный человек умоляет остаться с ним и помогать ему, Альбусу надо просто отказаться? Просто повернутся и уйти? Да какова вообще вероятность того, что сейчас он не выйдет из дома и не получит остолбеней от одного из приспешников Гриндевальда? Многие назовут Дамблдора глупцом, отнекивающимся от такого влияния и силы, и он будет с ними согласен. Он действительно глупец. Но даже он понимает, что любая власть — это ответственность. Он ведь знает себя, знает, что ему нельзя доверять, он просто не сможет справится. Власть вскружит ему голову, как делала это с сильнейшими людьми истории, во многом его превосходящими. Да разве Альбус Дамблдор такое уж большое исключение?

_И всё же, Геллерт Гриндевальд стоял сейчас именно перед ним и просил именно его, а не кого-то другого. Кто же кроме Альбуса сможет помочь этой заплутавшей в ночи душе?_

Капля пота раздражающе скатилась вниз от шеи до лопатки, Альбус был готов достать платок и промокнуть испарину.

" _А поступлю ли я правильно, оставив его одного, в отчаянии? Разве так поступают любящие люди? Разве настоящая любовь — это не нечто большее, чем эмоция? Я говорил ему, говорил много-много раз: сегодня, вчера и тридцать лет назад. Я говорил, что люблю его. Разве я врал?_ "

Геллерт смотрел с такой надеждой, с таким упоением сжимал его ладонь, что сердце готово было проломить грудную клетку, упорно долбясь сквозь кости и кожу.

" _Нет. Не могу так с ним поступить. Я обещал ему свою любовь и не имею никакого права отнимать её теперь_ ".

— Пойдём, — вдруг сказал Дамблдор, поднимая Геллерта с дивана.

— Куда?

— На кладбище.

— Зачем?

— Там ты узнаешь мой ответ.

Услышав это, Гриндевальд вскочил, заинтересованно всматриваясь в Дамблдора, однако это лицо стало нечитаемым даже для него.

Они дошли очень быстро, Геллерт был готов бежать и разрывался от нетерпения, мысли беспорядочно путались. Он никогда так не волновался, как в те минуты, и всё же больше ничего не спрашивал. Альбус же оставался невозмутимым и как никогда серьёзным.

Тяжёлые чугунные ворота были приоткрыты, будто его недавно посещали. Само кладбище было лишь местным и потому небольшим, но Геллерт всегда находил что-то по-настоящему зловещее в этом маленьком, неприметном, молчаливом логове покойников. Словно здесь таилось нечто неведомое и неподвластное, и кровь сама собой стыла в жилах. Где-то среди ветвей таинственно ухала сова, под ногами чавкала вязкая грязь, и в этой низине настолько плотно сгущался туман, что даже благодатный свет луны потерялся в этом тёмном, забвенном месте.

Дамблдор действовал без промедлений, сразу направившись мимо немногочисленных каменных плит прямиком к внушающему величие и страх склепу, расположенному в глубине, меж кустов бузины. Прямо над массивной дверью склепа Геллерт прочитал на латыни "Alea jacta est", что означало "Жребий брошен", и оценил очередную злую иронию рока. Альбус же подошёл ближе, достал замысловатой формы ключ и отпёр древний обитель сырости, песка и мертвецов. Из неглубокого подземелья сразу же пахнуло гнилью, и Геллерт поморщился, спускаясь вниз по ступеням.

Они оказались в глухом, затхлом погребе. Гриндевальд щёлкнул пальцами, воспламеняя сырые факелы на стенах, хотя Альбусу, казалось, не нужен был свет. Он сразу прошёл к одному из саркофагов и немного сдвинул крышку, чтобы туда могла протиснуться его рука.

Геллерт считал (или надеялся), что гробы хорошо запечатывают, и убедился в этом, поглядев на четыре остальных. Очевидно, пятый оказался вскрытым до их прихода. Что Альбусу понадобилось в человеческих останках? К тому же, дважды? Может, это какой-то извращённый способ сообщения между его сторонниками?

Когда Гриндевальд подошёл ближе, заглядывая тому за плечо, Дамблдор как раз отыскал в саркофаге какую-то ткань или плащ и выудил её на свет.

— Что это? — нарушил молчание Геллерт, и его слова отразились эхом от каменных стен.

Знакомая хитрая ухмылка мелькнула на лице Альбуса, и он закусил губу, желая обуздать собственный лучезарный трепет. Вместо ответа он преподнёс Геллерту сверкающую ткань, слегка поклонившись и исподлобья заглядывая в глаза. Гриндевальд несмело принял такой дар, и вдруг колоссальная энергия прошибла всё его тело, разбегаясь горячими мурашками. Волшебная мантия пульсировала в руках, словно живая, отставляя лишь восхищаться её филигранностью. Такую сильную, чистую, едва ли не первородную магию Геллерт встречал лишь однажды, и осознание этого заставило его радостно рассмеяться. Он поднял ликующий взгляд на Альбуса и встретил в его глазах теплоту, понимание и _любовь_. Неужели всё это было взаправду? Дамблдор кивнул в подтверждение его мыслей. Взаправду.

Гриндевальд дрожащими руками достал Бузинную палочку из внутреннего кармана и ощутил родственную связью между этими двумя предметами. Теперь все сомнения отпали — это была истинная Мантия-невидимка, которая когда-то принадлежала самой Смерти. Геллерт держал в руках два её Дара, и не мог поверить своему счастью.

— Но... Как? — ошеломлённо проговорил Гриндевальд, делая шаг к Альбусу и смотря на него с таким благоговением, что Дамблдору стало ещё сложнее сдержать ласковую улыбку.

— На самом деле, совершенно случайно. Пока я учился и работал в Хогвартсе, я заметил, что представители одной волшебной семьи — Поттеры — постоянно используют мантию-невидимку, которая не теряет своих свойств. Если ты помнишь, я увлекался геральдикой и генеалогией магических семей Англии. Я навёл справки об их роде и пришёл к выводу, что они — потомки Игнотуса Певерелла, чью могилу мы с тобой видели когда-то на этом кладбище.

— Игнотус!.. Да-да, я припоминаю! На его плите был изображён знак Даров Смерти.

— Мне удалось выпросить эту Мантию-неведимку у Флимонта Поттера, чтобы я скрылся от преследований, и в письме попросил Аберфорта оставить её здесь, в этом склепе в Годриковой Впадине.

— Где её никто и не подумает искать! Ну, конечно! Альбус, ты — гений!

— Ну что ты... — смущённо замялся тот. — Н-на самом деле, мне кажется, я даже знаю, где может быть Воскрешающий Камень...

— Это!.. Это просто потрясающе, Альбус! Я!..

Геллерт взмахнул руками, пытаясь подобрать слово, но, не найдя ничего более подходящего, просто подлетел к нему и запечатлел поцелуй на его губах. Осознание того, какой подарок ему преподнёс Альбус было великолепным, но ещё лучше было понять, что это означало для _них_. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом старом, забытым богом месте может возродиться что-то столь великое?

Гриндевальд прижался лбом ко лбу Дамблдора, соединяя их мысли воедино.

Альбус сказал "да".


	5. the stars, the moon. no dawn, no day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Григорий Льстивый* — известный средневековый волшебник, который изобрел Елейную мазь, с помощью которой он втёрся в доверие к королю Ричарду, тем самым зарабатывая на его состоянии.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart.

**Сентябрь 1930 года.**

Погода в тот день стояла тёплая, и Морфин, приоткрыв дырявую штору, наблюдал за детьми, которые проносились мимо в беспечном веселье. Морфин ненавидел их маленькие улыбки, их бесполезные игры и весь тот шум, который следовал за ними по пятам. Он судорожно сжал палочку в руках, готовый испепелить их взглядом, но воспоминание об Азкабане и дементорах пронеслось перед глазами, и решительности в нём поубавилось. Вместо этого, он с грохотом открыл окно и прокричал сорванцам, что есть мочи в его заплесневелом, шипящем голосе:

— Убирайтесь отсюда, жалкие паршивцы! Мне плевать, кто вы и ваши родители! Им меня не запугать! Я убил маггла! Выше и знатнее рода Мраксов нет никого, уж я-то знаю! Рыдайте сколько влезет, только проваливайте отсюда! Да-да, вот так!

Когда малышня наконец убралась из его поля зрения, он удовлетворённо покачал головой, повторяя сказанные слова себе под нос, словно заведённая кукла. После, Морфин, кряхтя, направился к обшарпанному дивану и рухнул на него, теребя фамильное кольцо на пальце. Под ногами всё путались змеи и какие-то букашки, и стоило Морфину шикнуть угрозы на парселтанге, как все они послушно разбегались по своим углам. И он снова был доволен собой, вальяжно разваливаясь на убогом диванчике, доставая из кармана папиросу и зажигая её магией. Он втянулся и блаженно откинулся на подлокотник, ударяясь и не чувствуя боли.

Так он провёл своё необременённое заботами время до заката. Стремительно алеющее солнце тянуло свои бесконечные десницы, пробиваясь сквозь ветхие портьеры, за тридцать лет службы превратившиеся в прозрачную марлю. На пожелтевших, сворачивающихся обоях отражалось розовое решето последних лучей. Морфину было всё равно и на красоту момента, и в целом на всё, что находится за пределами дома.

Он вяло выпускал очередную струйку дыма, когда вдруг дверь в его гниющую хибару открыли с ноги. Она, бедная, врезалась ручкой в стену, оставив на стене расползшуюся в стороны трещину. Казалось, ещё одно дуновение ветра, и она окончательно слетит с петель.

Морфин заторможено поморгал, всё ещё пребывая в дурмане, и попытался подняться с дивана, с трудом поняв, что дела его плохи, однако чья-то тяжёлая рука на плече заставила его сесть обратно. Морфин поднял мутный взгляд на человека, посмевшего его тронуть, и увидел грозного мужчину, одетого в новую форму британских мракоборцев с эмблемой отряда специального назначения.

— Вы — Морфин Мракс? — отчеканил тот, будучи прекрасно осведомлённым о том, кто перед ним.

— Н-не трогал я этих... Как их?.. Детей! — еле выговорил Морфин, снова пытаясь встать. Его терпеливо усадили назад. — Да как ты смеешь?! Ты знаешь, кто я такой?! Ты, небось сраная грязнокровка, да?! Этот ебл!.. Кхм... Гриндевальд этот ваш... Он теперь так вас превозносит, нечистокровных ублюдков, аж тошно!

— Я у вас и поинтересовался, кто вы, — спокойно парировал мракоборец, пока его коллеги расходились по дому, обшаривая все закоулки. Заметив это, Морфин хотел было опять вскочить, но мракоборец опять помешал ему. — Сидите, ради Мерлина!

— Зачем ты с ним возишься, Смитон? Просто обработай его оглушающим, делов-то. Полномочия у нас есть, — подсказал кто-то из сослуживцев.

— Вы же знаете, это может не понравится господину. Мы всё должны делать в рамках закона, и пока он активно не сопротивляется, я не имею на это право.

— Да ты ни на что не имеешь право, мерзкий сучоныш! Маггловский выродок! — агрессивно вставил Морфин, и Смитон вздохнул, удерживая Мракса заклинанием. — Именем Салазара Слизерина, потомком которого я являюсь! Какого чёрта вам, крысам, надо в моём доме?!

— О, я смотрю он оживился. Что, обломали тебе весь кайф, дедуля? — съязвил другой мракоборец, и за этим замечанием последовала волна непринуждённого смеха, оборвавшаяся, как только порог переступил мужчина в мантии из чёрной парчи, расшитой серебром. Все, кроме Морфина, тут же оторвались от своих дел и низко склонили головы, пока главный маг не кивнул им в ответ, светски улыбаясь.

— Господин Дамблдор, — поприветствовал его Смитон, вновь уважительно поклонившись, когда тот подошёл.

— Мистер Смитон, вы успели допросить этого многоуважаемого джентельмена? И почему вы держите его под заклинанием? Разве он буянил, давая вам повод?

— Не совсем, господин. Он не выполнял моих требований, и я... — замялся мракоборец, не найдясь, что сказать, когда Дамблдор смотрел на него с такой учтивостью поверх своих очков-половинок.

— Я не могу поверить, что знатный аристократ, происходящий из такого древнего рода как Мраксы, мог допустить себе такую вольность. Не правда ли, мистер Мракс? — обратился Альбус к Морфину, и тот рьяно закивал, лишённый возможности говорить. — Снимите чары, будьте добры.

Смитон без лишних слов повиновался, и на него обрушился целый поток оскорблений со стороны Морфина. Мракоборец молчаливо терпел угрозы расправы под холодным взглядом Дамблдора.

— Вот, справедливость восторжествовала! — заключил Альбус, хлопая в ладоши, когда Морфин наконец выдохся, закончив свою гневную тираду.

— Ну, хоть кто-то здравомыслящий! Господин... Как вас там? В любом случае, чистокровного волшебника видно издалека, не то, что этих выродков!

Вежливая улыбка плотно пристала к лицу Дамблдора, и он подкрепил свои слова жестом, радушно приглашая Морфина за его же собственный обеденный стол, который по мановению руки Альбуса превратился во что-то более приятное, чем старая, изгрызенная развалина. Морфин скептически оценил гостя взглядом, но за стол с ним сел. Фамильное кольцо блеснуло на его руке. Сложно было его не приметить, однако Альбус не позволил себе опустить на него глаза. В воздухе тут же появился чайник, кувшин лимонада и бутылка огневиски. Дамблдор тактично осведомился:

— Что предпочитаете?

— Огневиски, — выдавил из себя Морфин. Из ничего возник стакан, и как только он был наполнен, Мракс, не морщась, опрокинул его в себя. — Итак, господин...

— Дамблдор, — осторожно подсказал Альбус.

— Дамблдор, — презренно выплюнул Морфин, складывая руки на груди. — Что вам от меня надо?

В голове раздался правдивый ответ. В слух Дамблдор сказал другое:

— Разве вы не слышали? Вышел новый декрет о ежегодной проверке бывших заключённых. Вам должно было прийти письмо, уведомляющее об этом.

— Не помню ничего такого, — равнодушно отозвался Морфин.

— Ох, мне очень жаль, что так вышло. В любом случае, вот ордер на обыск, если вам интересна легальность наших действий. Не беспокойтесь, я уверен, что ничего противозаконного у вас не найдут. Вы ведь исправились после Азкабана, не так ли?

Воспалённые глаза Мракса забегали, его расслабленная поза на секунду дёрнулась.

— Меня не интересует легальность, господин Дамблдор, — с отвращением бросил он, отодвигая от себя документ, не удостоив его взглядом. — Все знают, что такое закон в наши тёмные времена. Что вам нужно на самом деле?

— Я рад, что вы готовы идти навстречу, — сказал Альбус, немного подаваясь вперёд. — Думаю, такой умный человек, как вы, и сам понимает, <i>за чем</i> мы к вам пришли.

Он никак своим видом не показывал волнение, пусть внутри дрожало торжествующее предвкушение. Долгие поиски наконец увенчались успехом. Могущество было так близко, что Альбус практически мог потрогать его руками. Мантия-невидимка, скрытая под слоем одежды, трепетала от наплыва родственной магии, желая скорее воссоединиться с Камнем Воскрешения. Он был где-то рядом, настолько близко, что Дамблдор чувствовал это всем своим естеством. И правильно предполагал, что такой непроходимый глупец как Морфин не был способен уловить эти тончайшие нити, связывающие Дары Смерти, а даже если и улавливал, то не придавал этому никакого значения.

— Думаю, вот такой умный человек, как вы, должен сам понимать, что я лучше сдохну в кучке дерьма, чем отдам то, что принадлежит мне и моей семье, — произнёс Морфин, имитируя дружелюбный тон Дамблдора.

— О, я бы всей душой хотел избежать жертв. Есть ли способ вас переубедить? Вы давно мечтали о большом, роскошном поместье, полном слуг и богатой мебели? Такой, какой полагается человеку вашего ранга?

Мракс разразился нечеловеческим, лающим смехом.

— Вы предлагаете **мне** продать свою гордость за кусок золота? За кого вы меня принимаете?

Один из мракоборцев подбежал к ним, врываясь в диалог. Он держал в руках огромный мешок гремящих таблеток.

— Мы нашли, господин! Это, как мы и считали, одна из разновидностей тяжёлых наркотиков, хранение которых строго карается законом, — отчитался тот.

— Прекрасная работа! Скажите мне, мистер Блэк, какое наказание за такое преступление может получить мистер Мракс?

— Ну... Там на чердаке ещё три мешка, и я не думаю, что всё это мистер Мракс собирался... употребить сам... Если взять в расчёт продажу наркотиков, то... То я полагаю, 30 лет в лучшем случае.

— Благодарю, мистер Блэк, вы можете идти, — кивнул Дамблдор, а затем повернулся к Морфину, растерявшему весь свой пыл. — Ну, что, мистер Мракс, а свою гордость вы готовы продать за свою жизнь?

Морфин пару мгновений злобно косился на Альбуса, а затем снял кольцо и швырнул его под ноги.

— Забирай! Забирай, канцелярская крыса! Забирай и проваливай из моего дома! — прикрикнул Мракс.

Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола, взмахом руки притягивая поблёскивающее кольцо, и улыбнулся. Теперь уже искренне.

— Благодарю вас за содействие, мистер Мракс. Этот факт обязательно будет учиты... — заговорил Альбус, когда кольцо плавно приземлилось ему на руку, и неожиданно замолк, жутко бледнея за доли секунды. Губы Морфина растянулись в гадкой ухмылке.

Руку Дамблдора пронзила неимоверная боль, он загнанно выдохнул и тут же повалился на пол, пока его тело била страшная судорога. На шум сбежались мракоборцы, окружая Альбуса и стараясь как-то ему помочь.

— Срочно, кто-нибудь отправьтесь за целителем! И где Пруэтт? Позовите, позовите его скорее! — прокричал Смитон, поворачивая голову Дамблдора вбок и укрывая его конечности найденными покрывалами.

Блэк занялся Морфином, который продолжал сидеть, преспокойно рассматривая свои ногти, пока вокруг творился полный хаос. Мракоборец быстро выбил стул у него из под ног и схватил за горло, поднимая над полом.

— Отвечай, что ты сделал с господином, иначе я обещаю: сломанной шеей ты не отделаешься.

Мракс плюнул Блэку в лицо, улыбаясь ещё шире. Мракоборец кинул его на пол и наложил оглушающее. Раздался новый хлопок: прибыл целитель прямиком из Святого Мунго.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, раскрывая чемодан с лекарствами и шагая к Дамблдору.

— Наверное, этот ублюдок наложил на господина какое-то проклятие.

— Разойдитесь, ему нужен воздух.

Мракоборцы послушно расступились, переключая внимание на Морфина. Целитель заученным движением закатывал рукава, положив чемодан на пол, пока Альбус изворачивался в конвульсиях. Он ещё находился в сознании, но не совсем понимал происходящее. Время для него то замедлялось, то бешено ускорялось, вторя такту сердцебиения, которое оглушающе стучало в голове. Рассудок почти что покинул Дамблдора, а левая рука немела, словно окутываемая тьмой потустороннего мира и сама Смерть пыталась утянуть его к себе.

И всё же, единственное реальное, что он воспринимал, было выпавшее кольцо, которое так и дразнило ослепительными солнечными зайчиками. Преодолевая спазмы и всякий здравый смысл, Альбус потянулся к нему, стуча ладонью по полу и позволяя пене пойти изо рта. Фигуры, плясавшие вокруг него тенями погребального костра, заметались ещё быстрее, заставляя голову кружиться.

Каким-то чудесным образом, кольцо подскочило к нему и, кажется, само наделось на палец, а затем сжалось вокруг, подобно змее, нашедшей свою жертву. Оно запульсировало, ощутив родственную связь с Мантией-невидимкой, и они вместе зарезонировали, впиваясь в Дамблдора колючими мурашками.

Всполох света перед глазами, приглушённые голоса сквозь толстый слой ваты. Он сжал челюсть, чтобы не закричать от боли, и ощутил лёгкое прикосновение чьей-то холодной руки ко лбу, кончику носа и губам. Пахнуло раскалённым железом. Альбус прикрыл ничего не видящие глаза, и над ухом пронёсся задорный девичий смех:

— Ты такой дурачок, братец!

— Ариана... — пробормотал он, прежде чем потерять сознание.

***

За большим больничным окном неторопливо светлела тёмная синева ночи, готовясь принять на себя рассвет. Альбус лежал напротив, уставившись в бесконечный небосвод и слушая завораживающее пение первых птиц и едва уловимое пение Фокуса, улетевшего встречать солнце. Он не вернётся до зари, что было весьма прискорбно. Фоукс заметно скрашивал заточения в этих бледных стационарных стенах.

Двигаться не хотелось, и Альбус просто старался дать измождённому телу отдых.  
Его потрескавшиеся губы были приоткрыты, он осторожно дышал через рот. Любой вдох приносил мучение. В лёгкие, гортань и глотку словно залили ртуть, которая оставила серебряные ожоги — открытые раны, впитавшие в себя этот коварный сизый яд.

Альбус был подключён к маггловским аппаратам, ему что-то вливали прямо в вену, пока сам он беспомощно лежал, сонно прикрывая веки и забываясь в дремоте. Судороги удалось остановить всего пару часов назад, а ощущение, что прошла всего минута, настолько всё тело было тяжёлым. Левая рука — проклятая — потемнела и покрылась непонятными рубцами в виде древних иероглифов, и Альбус даже разглядел знак Даров Смерти. Возможно, <i>сама Смерть пометила его</i>. Возможно, такова была цена за власть, которую он теперь концентрировал в своих руках.

Вокруг возились врачи и медсёстры, постоянно досаждая своими вопросами о самочувствии. К нему никого не впускали кроме этих добрых людей в белых халатах, а у дверей караулили лучшие мракоборцы страны. Он знал, что всё это было излишним, хотя понимал, что переубедить Геллерта в момент, когда он узнал о случившемся, было не под силу, наверное, даже восставшему из мёртвых Григорию Льстивому*, не то, что его свите.

В коридоре раздался хлопок трансгрессии, дверь со скрипом открылась, и Альбус повернулся, робко улыбаясь посетителю. Это был Геллерт. Его мрачное лицо теплилось облегчением, но глаза его были наполнены тревогой и страхом.

— Оставьте нас, — сказал он низко поклонившимся врачам, которых едва замечал в присутствии Дамблдора. Они спешно исполнили приказ, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Геллерт... — хрупко прошептал Альбус, сдерживая слёзы. Говорить было ещё сложнее. Он заставлял себя, чтобы утихомирить это смятённое сердце, и по привычке протянул ему левую руку, казавшейся теперь чужой, если не деревянной.

Гриндевальд бросился через всю палату к этой руке, порывисто целуя несгибающиеся костяшки, и только потом спросил, опомнившись:

— Не больно?

— Нет, — соврал Альбус, способный вытерпеть любые пытки ради этих прикосновений, но в этот раз они неприятно отдавались по всему телу. Он ощущал трепет и жар, которым стремительно запылали рубцы. Кольцо до сих пор было на пальце, и казалось, что оно готово было прожечь кожу, мясо и кости, оставаясь по-прежнему ледяным. Дамблдор сохранял спокойны вид, внушая себе мысль о том, что всё так, как и должно быть.

— Я пришёл как только смог. Прости, mein Schatz, раньше не получилось.

— Всё в порядке, — хрипло отозвался он и прочистил горло, морщась. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Не так плохо, как выгляжу, я полагаю, —усмехнулся Альбус. 

— К твоему сведению, ты всегда выглядишь прекрасно, — парировал Геллерт, садясь на край постели. Он стал аккуратно поглаживать ладонь Альбуса, не замечая кольца. Дамблдор попытался сжать его руку в своей — чёрствой и задубелой, но едва ли эти пальцы были способны пошевелиться.

— Ну, спасибо, утешил. Как ты? Как прошли переговоры?

— Лучше, чем ты ожидал, и хуже, чем я ожидал. Канада, страны Латинской Америки, Бразилия и Аргентина подписали наш договор. Колумбия, Венесуэла и Перу ещё думают. Остальные, в том числе США, отказываются. Пока что. Хотят увидеть тебя и убедиться, что ты не под каким-нибудь империусом и находишься в здравом уме.

Альбус мягко рассмеялся.

— Надеюсь, ты объяснил им, что сейчас я нахожусь в самом здравом уме, чем когда-либо. Они читали хартию?

— Если честно, не уверен, что они там читали. Я пытался вразумить их, но ты же знаешь, американцы меня недолюбливают после того, как я косвенно разгромил пол Нью-Йорка, — сказал Гриндевальд, театрально вздыхая и пожимая плечами, вызывая у Дамблдора новый смешок.

— А как Криденс? Как он себя чувствовал в поездке? У него, должно быть, связано много плохих воспоминаний с родным городом.

— Ох, — выдавил Геллерт, хмурясь; его тон стал суховат, — ну, что ж... Сначала он и правда был зажатым, а затем немного развеялся, привык и всё у него было распрекрасно. По-крайней мере, он нигде не рыдал, забившись в уголок.

— Рад, что он смог перебороть свои страхи и поездка прошла без происшествий.

— Знаешь, Криденс даже хотел прийти сюда вместе со мной... Он к тебе привязался, — колко заметил Гриндевальд. В нём чувствовалось напряжение, и Альбус тепло ему улыбнулся, немного укрощая его крутой нрав.

— Твоя ревность безосновательна, как и в случае с Ньютом. Он всего лишь несчастный ребёнок. Вполне вероятно, это издержки моей профессии, хотя, скорее всего, я просто хочу помочь отчаявшимся, запутавшимся людям и указать им верный путь. Прости мне эту слабость, Геллерт. Осмелюсь предположить, что ты ценишь её как никто другой.

Лёгкие остроты Альбуса всегда были глубже и обходительнее издёвок Геллерта, сравнимых либо с пощёчиной, либо с брошенной перчаткой. И при этом Дамблдор не терял какой-то своеобразной гуманистической прагматичной мудрости. Как он ухитрялся в себе это совмещать, для Гриндевальда оставалось загадкой.

— Да, я понимаю, Альбус, — вздохнул он, поджимая губы, и обратил внимание на его руку. — Это такой эффект от проклятия или ты в очередной раз решил поэкспериментировать с маггловскими печами? Тебе не идёт.

— Я согласен, выглядит не совсем презентабельно, но, думаю, это даже придаёт мне определённый шарм.

— Так теперь называются ужасные последствия древней тёмной магии, да? Ты ж мой законодатель моды, — ласково усмехнулся Геллерт и вдруг стал серьёзным. — Никогда так больше не делай. Обещай мне.

Дамблдор утомлённо вздохнул, словно ему предстояло написать ещё один политический трактат на двадцать страниц, в то время как надо было сказать одно простое слово.

— Обещаю, — произнёс он, кивая. Гриндевальд приблизился к его лицу, пару мгновений разглядывая перед тем, как отчаянно поцеловать.

— Мне сказали, что если бы ты был старше, это могло бы убить тебя... Я думал, я тебя потеряю, — тихо признался Геллерт, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Альбуса и чувствуя прикосновение его носа к своему.

— Не думаю, что это теперь осуществимо, — хитро улыбнулся Дамблдор, поднимая руку и показывая кольцо. Гриндевальд взглянул на драгоценность так, будто в первый раз её видел, и поднёс ближе к глазам.

Эта была очень тонкая и дорогая работа. Камень, казавшийся кромешно чёрным ониксом, при свете оголял гравировку внутри. Это был знак Даров Смерти, и Геллерта преследовало ощущение, что в этом украшении таится нечто большее, чем кровное проклятие.

— Ох, так это _Он_? — с благоговейным придыханием спросил Геллерт. Осознание чётко ударило ему в голову, когда он ненароком коснулся кольца и почувствовал дрожащую магию глубоко в недрах камня. Дамблдор не выдержал, скривившись. Грани кольца впивались в его кожу, пожирая изнутри. — Что такое? Тебе больно? Это опасно?! Снимай его сейчас же!

— Уже нет, Геллерт, не беспокойся, — ровно произнёс Альбус, выдыхая сквозь зубы. — Проклятие Мракса было разовым. Дело не совсем в нём, а в том, что у тебя Бузинная Палочка, у меня Воскрешающий Камень, и в этой же комнате среди моих вещей лежит Мантия-неведимка. Разве ты не чувствуешь всю эту колоссальную энергию?

Гриндевальд нахмурился и вытащил из внутреннего кармана Бузинную Палочку. Она действительно отзывалась на родственный клич Камня и Мантии. Держа её в ладони, Геллерт ощущал себя так, как если бы держал руку на чьём-то раскалённом пульсе. Он невольно сглотнул от наплыва столь могущественного древнего колдовства, которое заглушало даже их с Альбусом магию. Пение Фоукса совсем стихло, и они погрузились в молчание, в котором услышали непрекращающийся повелительный звон чего-то неминуемо грядущего, ужасающего и прекрасного.

— Поразительно... — только и смог вымолвить Гриндевальд.

— Я боюсь, — осторожно подхватил Дамблдор, — если мы соединим их вместе, может произойти что-то...

— Катастрофическое? О, да! Наш триумф так близко, Альбус! Давай сделаем это скорее!

И столько неподдельного огня бесстрашия и вдохновения было в глазах Геллерта, что Альбус просто не смог сказать ему нет. Он медленно поднялся с кровати, взял свою палочку и отточенным движением сменил свой больничный халат на вышитый серебром чёрный костюм, поправил рукава, застегнул манжеты и отдёрнул жилетку. Мантия-невидимка плавно опустилась на его плечи, и Дамблдор ощутил волну мурашек, огибающую позвоночник и заставляющую волосы встать дыбом. Прилив сил ударил в голову, будто сами Дары поддерживали его.

Геллерт со свойственной ему усмешкой наблюдал за приготовлениями. Он шутливо склонился, подавая Дамблдору раскрытую ладонь с палочкой, как если бы приглашал на танец. Тот решил подыграть, одной рукой принимая его приглашение и таким образом соединяя Бузинную Палочку и Камень Воскрешения, а другую кладя ему на лопатку. В ответ Геллерт приобнял Альбуса за талию, специально задевая Мантия-невидимку, объединяя три легендарных артефакта _воедино_.

Гриндевальд начал кружиться, медленно вальсируя. Дамблдор поддавался, идеально отражая его движения в ведомой партии. Пространство палаты наполнялось каким-то фимиамом. Воздух вокруг таинственно мерцал, переливался сотней крошечных светлячков апрельской ночи, и их мерные шаги выбивали искры из стремительно темнеющего и пропадающего из под ног пола. Мир извне буквально пропадал: таяла постель, большое окно напротив, белая дверь; уносило внезапным порывом ветра светло-зелёные стены, строгий кафельный пол; плавились маггловские изобретения. Всё заполняла сгущающаяся мгла и пронзительный звон, но это не было чем-то страшным или противоестественным. Наоборот, казалось, что всё было так, как должно быть.

Где-то вдалеке, должно быть, на востоке, всплывало огромное кровавое солнце, пурпурным ореолом прорезая бесконечную тьму. На западе виднелись другие огни, взмывающие вверх и рассыпающиеся фейерверками — так, взрываясь, умирали звёзды, чтобы возродиться вновь.

Их волосы трепетали на ветру, будто они куда-то стремительно падали, рискуя разбиться насмерть, однако спокойно продолжали танцевать, переходя с вальса на танго, квикстеп, что-то отдалённо похожее на румбу и подобие самбы, затем модный фокстрот, и завершая это тем, с чего они начали — вальсом, только в этот раз венским — чарующим, изящным, по-настоящему сказочным. 

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — прошептал Гриндевальд ему на ухо, а зазвенело безрассудное эхо, словно в горах.

— _Мы_ выглядим великолепно, Геллерт, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, кладя голову ему на плечо.

Внезапно, они остановились под властью какого-то неизвестного чувства и замерли в тревожном мгновении, подняв друг на друга распахнутые глаза. И в это мгновение из тьмы очень медленно или очень быстро выползла бледная фигура, дрожащая копия человеческой.

— Господа, — раздался её на удивление красивый голос, она низко поклонилась. Альбус и Геллерт поклонились ей в ответ, не размыкая сплетённых пальцев. — Я уповала на нашу с вами встречу. В мире нет более достойных повелителей, чем вы.

На фигуре была маска, скрывающая её истинное лицо, но чтобы понять, что она чувствует, глаза были не нужны. Сейчас Смерть была лишь искреннее восхищена.

— Приказывайте, — молвила она, и свет вокруг погас.

На потолке с треском лопнула лампочка, за окном заливались пением соловьи, Фоукс влетел через окно, будоража воздух, и осел на плечо как ни в чём ни бывало. Брезжил багряный рассвет, заливая комнату своим сакральным светом.

Альбус ахнул, спешно достал платок из кармана и аккуратно вытащил маленький кусочек стекла из щеки Геллерта. Его лицо исказилось мукой, и кровь хлынула из пореза. Дамблдор попытался её остановить, прижав к ране ткань, которая быстро наливалась алым. Внезапно кровь остановилась, а рана буквально на глазах стала затягиваться, немного дымясь. Альбус изумлённо перевёл взгляд на платок, пятно на котором тоже тлело, и не сдержал вырывающийся из горла смех. Теперь он мог свободно смеяться, вся боль словно осталась позади, в очень далёком прошлом. 

Гриндевальд сначала не понял причину его спонтанного веселья, а затем, прикоснувшись к щеке, осознал, что пореза больше нет, и в голове сложился пазл. **Получилось. У них получилось** , и осмысление этого факта заставило Геллерта залиться оживлённым хохотом вместе с Альбусом.

 _В шесть часов утра 4 сентября 1930 года могильную тишину больницы Святого Мунго затопил их общий смех. **Смерть была побеждена**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и всё, дорогие читатели! Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие и хорошо провели время. Всем спасибо за прочтение~
> 
> Мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы оставили отзыв, даже самый маленький. Фидбек это важно для каждого автора!
> 
> так же приглашаю вас в паблик с мемами по этому фанфику и в целом по моему творчеству https://vk.com/charmingfiction
> 
> Надеюсь, вас не затруднит написать, как вы нашли фанфик. Это важно, чтобы понять, каким образом дальше развиваться.
> 
> Ещё раз поблагодарю вас за чтение и желаю всем успехов, здоровья и, конечно, счастья~


End file.
